Hedgehog and ponies
by nintendosegahasbrofan
Summary: Sonic is enjoying himself with his friends when all of the sudden a strange white light sucks them in and they are sent to the world of Equestria. Eggman however followed and teams up with enemies from Equestria. They also make a discovery that could change their worlds fate DISCLAIMER: There will be shipping in this between the ponies and the Mobians. I own nothing except my story
1. It all started with a song

Chapter 1: It all started with a song

Sonic the hedgehog is a blue hedgehog that is about sixteen years old with white gloves on his hands, red sneakers with gold buckle straps, and, he was also wearing a necklace that was in the shape of a guitar. He was currently under a tree napping but having a terrible nightmare.

In Dream:

(Cutsence 1- Sonic generations)

Sonic: What did you do to them you MONSTER!

Sonic friends and some strange creatures that look like horses in their world are all laying on the floor some knocked out others dead on the floor with Sonic right in front of them and standing in his sight is a mysterious creature a hedgehog that is black almost all over with blue streaks in his hair like Shadow his arms chest and the area with his mouth are peach just like sonic and has black and white sneakers. The creature only smirked at Sonic and them began to laugh a sinister laugh at him.

Sonic: ANSWER ME!

Mystery Hedgehog: HAHAHAHAHA...

The hedgehog teleported right beside Sonic in whispering distance and whispered something that made sonic stop in his tracks.

M.H: weak

He then kicks sonic into the air and uses both hands to punches him towards the ground and after crashing Sonics' vision starts to blur and the creature walks up to him slowly smirking and one last thought goes through Sonics' mind as he faints

Sonic: No no... this can't be happening... I'm sorry guys I failed.

Sonic then blanks out ending the dream

Back in the real world

(Apotos day hub- Sonic unleashed)

Sonic wakes up screaming for a few seconds before calming himself

Sonic: (in his mind) Man what was up with those horses no ponies and why the heck was "he" in my dream he's long gone.

Sonic: Ugggh I swear I am losing it I better go see Tails and see what he's up to.

Sonic ran past the forest and headed straight for Mystic ruins which is the location of his best friend/brother Miles "Tails" Prowler. When he got there he went up and knocked on the front door.

Sonic: Hey Tails are you home.

Tails: Yeah go to the hanger door Sonic I'll open them up for you

(Welcome to Station square- Sonic adventure)

Sonic listens to Tails and goes to where the hanger is located and the hanger doors open to reveal A young kintuse fox that has yellow and white fur with white gloves with gray straps around them red and white sneakers and wearing protective goggles (No I am not using the Sonic boom Tails he is just wearing them right now.) Also with him were two other hedgehogs one had light pink hair and pink spikes sticking out of her back with a darker shade of pink for her head and arms wearing a red and purple dress, purple gloves on her hands, and has purple boots. The other hedgehog was green with spikes sticking out as well, His hair was green spikes sticking up and curling as well. He was wearing an orange jacket with an orange pouch around his waist he had white gloves and rings around his wrists with spikes on them his shoes were red and white with the white part being striped. They both were wearing necklaces that were also instruments one a piano the other being a drum.

Tails: Hey Sonic

Sonic: Hey tails. Oh Sonia, Manic I didn't know you guys were here too.

Sonia: Oh hey sonic yeah Tails called us up and needed help with his newest project.

Manic: According to him it is suppose to amplify our instruments abilities by 30% and power up this device right behind me pretty cool huh bro.

Sonic: Sounds awesome can we try it out Tails?

Tails: I don't see why not.

Tails grabbed his remote and opened up a stage for the 3 hedgehogs. All three of them hopped up and waited for Tails instructions

Tails: Okay now summon your instruments please.

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic touched their 3 necklaces and in a bright flash they left their necks and transformed into actual instruments. Sonics' guitar was purple, with hedgehog spikes sticking out of the back, had a yellow bottom, and had 3 sets of 4 guitar strings. Sonia's piano was blue and was on its own stand so it would stay in place. Manic had a huge drum set that almost didn't fit the platform.

Tails: Okay I am going to plug in your instruments and when I say now I want you to play a song it doesn't matter which one just pick one.

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were thinking about which one until they agreed on one. Tails plugged them in and gave them a peace sign that he was ready

Sonic: Okay Manic count us off

Manic: You got it. 1...2...1 2 3.

(It Doesn't Matter- SA 2)

 **SU (Sonic Underground meaning all 3 of them): Ohhh yeah...**

 **SU: Aaaalll right!...**

 **Sonic: When I don't show up don't critize**

 **Sonia: I'm just livin' by my own feelings**

 **Manic: And I won't give in, won't compromise.**

 **Manic: Cuz I only have a steadfast heart of gold.**

 **Sonic: I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough.**

 **Sonia: But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word.**

 **Manic: Don't ask why I don't need a reason.**

 **Sonic: I got my way. My own way!**

 **SU: It doesn't matter now what happens.**

 **SU: I will never give up the fight!**

 **SU: Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,**

 **SU: It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right**.

As they are playing the device starts to power up and Tails is so amazed by the results but while they play they don't see something is reacting with the device.

 **Sonic: When I won't look back I don't need to.**

 **Sonia: Time won't wait and I've got so much to do.**

 **Manic: Where do I stop now, it's all a blur, it's so unclear.**

 **Sonic: Well I don't know but I can't be wrong.**

 **SU: It doesn't matter now what happens.**

 **SU: I will never give up the fight!**

 **SU: Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,**

 **SU: Place all you bets on the one you think is right!**

Tails stepped away from the device and it starts to send small bolts of energy and the computer showing on the screen DANGER!

 **SU: Ooh.. It doesn't matter now what happens.**

 **SU: I will never give up the fight!**

 **SU: Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,**

 **SU: It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right.**

 **Sonic: Nooooo! No! No! Nooo...**

 **Sonic: It doesn't matter!**

Tails: (clapping) Man you guys sounded great totally on fire

Sonic: Thanks Tails.

Manic: Hey guys not to be rude but Tails is your machine suppose to do that?

(Black sword in the sky- Sonic and the black knight)

Everyone looks at the machine and sees the energy surges.

Tails: Oh no its overloading! The energy from your instruments must have been too much for it to handle!

Sonia: Which means what?

Right as Sonia asked a white light that blinded everyone in the workshop started to spread out until it covered Mystic ruins and angel island as well and it sucked everyone within range in.

(Equestria)

(Soleanna Castle Town- Sonic '06)

In another world Equestria which has ponies as their dominates which has 4 types of ponies. Normal earth type ponies, Pegasus ponies, Unicorns, and Alicorns which are a mixture of the 3. On top of a cloud was a young Pegasus that had a cyan coat of fur a rainbow mane and tail with purple eyes and on its flank was a image of a thunderstorm with the lightning bolt being colored a rainbow color. Her name was Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: *sigh* It's so boring around here after what happened with starlight back in that village we haven't heard anything about her for weeks.

?: Hey Rainbow Dash

Rainbow looked down to see her friends Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. Twilight is a young alicorn who had a light purple color, A dark purple mane and tail with some pink hair going down her head and tail, and her cutie mark had a pink star in the center surrounded by 6 little white stars. Applejack is a earth pony with a yellow hair mane and tail, wearing a ten gallon hat, and had three apples as her cutie mark.

RD: What's up you guys

Applejack: We were heading to Canterlot because Celestia needed us for something did you want to come with?

RD: Yeah I have nothing better to do.

Twilight: Okay then let's get going.

As they were trotting (or in rainbow's case flying) over to the train station a white flash covered Equestria. the three were blinded by the intense light

(Cutsence 1- Sonic Generations)

RD: WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Twilight: I'm not sure!

After the flash the 3 saw a huge orb of energy floating above Equestria however the orb then broke into nine lights which shot down and landed in different areas near ponyville.

AJ: What in tarnation?

RD: One of those orbs landed over there.

She pointed to a crater in the open field and the 3 went to investigate.

(Sir Sonic knight of the wind- Sonic and the black knight)

RD: Okay egg-head can you clear this smoke please.

Twilight: Okay seriously Rainbow that nickname is getting old and yes I will clear the smoke.

Using her magic she cleared the smoke and what they saw next shocked them beyond believing. There was a blue spiky creature in the ground wear red shoes with golden straps and white gloves. On its right was a necklace in the shape of a guitar and on its left was a blue emerald shinning like the sun. Twilight went to check on the creature and checked for a pulse.

Twilight: It's still breathing whatever it is.

RD: Well now what do we do.

AJ: Well you 2 decide that one of those lights hit apple acres and I need to check on my family.

Twilight: Okay AJ. RD help me get this thing to a hospital.

RD: Shouldn't we take it to a vet.

Twilight: RD call it crazy but I have this feeling it needs a doctor not a veterinarian.

RD: Okay

*To be continued*


	2. A meeting through space H meets C pt 1

**Hey Guys So here's the second chapter hope you enjoy. Also from now on I will be posting notes as well to help relieve some confusion you might have about the chapters**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings through space. Harmony meets Chaos Pt. 1

(Misty lake- Sonic and the black knight)

RD and Twilight were sitting outside the room waiting for the doctor to give the results.

Twilight: (In her mind) _I hope that thing is okay it looked like it took a hard hit._

The doctor came out from the room with the test results and motioned to them letting them know they could come in. Twilight and RD hopped of the chairs and came up into the room the creature was still unconscious but breathing fine.

RD: So what's the damage doctor?

Doctor: Well he seems to have only sustained minor damage in fact the damage should be gone by tomorrow.

They both sighed in relief known that the creature would be okay.

Doctor: I have to go drop these results of nurse Redheart will be here to check on him in a little bit

RD: Got it thanks Doc.

The doctor walked out and RD and Twilight were sitting near the creature curious about where it came from and why it was here but that's when it began to stir. RD and Twilight stepped back until they were on the left corner of the bed. The creature fully opened it's eyes and sat up wondering where he was.

Sonic: (In his mind) _Man where am I?_

He looked and saw the RD and Twilight at the corner of the bed and had a confusing look on his face

Sonic: _Okay well that isn't the strangest thing I've seen today._

The two ponies looked at each other and twilight went up to the hedgehog

Twilight: Hi my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Pegasus name is Rainbow Dash

RD: Sup

Sonic went wide eyed hearing them talk and for a few seconds the room got silent. Rainbow thinking this was a little awkward decided to break the silence.

RD: We found you in a crater you looked like you took a hard hit.

Sonic decided to say something to continue the conversation

Sonic: Is that what happened huh what's that like the 10th time I fell from the sky.

Twilight and RD were shocked to hear him talk that Twilight nearly jumped on the arm of the chair close to her while RD was just still as a statue with her mouth open wide enough to fit a whole sandwich inside. The 2 then gathered their thoughts and kept listening to the hedgehog.

Sonic: Sorry for scaring you there I guess you have never seen someone like me before have you.

Twilight and RD both shook their heads no

Sonic: Figured then again I've never seen a talking Pegasus and a whatever you are.

Twilight: Alicorn and touche.

Sonic: Alicorn got it

RD: So do you have a name?

Sonic: I'm known by a lot of names Blue Blur, Knight of the wind, but you can call me Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic got up and did one of his classic signature poses. Twilight was pretty impressed by Sonic while RD felt a competitive spirit coming from Sonic and was a little excited. However the minute Sonic was done posing he felt something was of and looked at himself until he saw what was wrong Sonic went wide eyed after realizing what he was missing and found himself asking. Where was his necklace? Sonic started panicking and twilight could see something was wasn't right.

Twilight: Hey is everything alright

Sonic: No it isn't where's my necklace I know I had it when I was caught up in that light. That necklace means everything to me.

RD and Twilight looked at each other and realized what he was talking about so RD said she would be right back and flew out of the door at speeds that impressed Sonic.

Sonic: _Wow that was fast I think her and I are going to get along just fine._ Hey where did Rainbow Dash run off to Twilight?

Twilight: You'll see

Sonic was a little confused but trusted her word and in 2 minutes RD was back with the strange blue emerald and necklace in her hands. Sonic was overjoyed to get his necklace back. He grabbed the necklace and placed it back on his neck.

Sonic: Thank you so much Dashie for getting me this

RD: Dashie?

Sonic: I like to give my friends nicknames sometimes you don't mind do you?

RD blushed a little but turned away so he couldn't see.

RD: No it's fine. Oh I believe this belongs to you.

Sonic: Whoa a chaos emerald how did this get here?

Twilight froze a little at what Sonic said. Sonic then remembered what had happened at Tails workshop and then thought of his brothers and sister came to his mind

Sonic: Hey did you two see anybody like me 2 are hedgehogs like me one is green and the other one is pink and a fox with 2 tails?

RD and Twilight looked at each other and thought about what happened earlier.

RD: No but we did see you come from this big huge orb of light from the sky along with 8 other lights so maybe that was them.

Twilight: How about after Nurse Redheart comes and checks on you we go find your family okay?

Sonic thought for a moment then nodded.

*Fluttershy's cottage*

(Soleanna Forest- Sonic 06')

Tails was groaning as he was waking up until his eyes were completely opened he looked around and saw he was in a cottage laying on a bed and next to him was the yellow chaos emerald on the pedal stool next to the bed.

Tails: _Whoa where am I? How did I get here?_

Tails then remembered what happened at his workshop with the bright light.

Tails: _Oh yeah that's right. Well I need to get up._

Tails sat up on the bed and reached for the chaos emerald and put it in his twin tails. Right as Tails was getting up from the bed he heard something coming up to where he was. When it came all the way up Tails was shocked by what he saw. It was a Pegasus with yellow fur, a pink mane and tail, had blue eyes, and had a cutie mark that had 3 butterflies. She looked over and saw that Tails had woke up.

Fluttershy: Oh hello your awake I found you outside of my cottage along with that gem right there also two other strange creatures their asleep on the couch.

Tails heard her spoke but couldn't believe it. A talking Pegasus who'd have thought up that.

Tails: Well thank you for that I appreciate it.

Fluttershy: WOW I have never known a Fox that could talk or have 2 tails. Oh sorry about my up-burst my name is Fluttershy please don't be mad that I scared you.

Fluttershy hid behind her mane a little embarrassed about that "episode." Tails looked at her with a confusing look but smiled and spoke

Tails: I'm Miles Prowler but everyone calls me Tails. Also don't worry I'm not mad just was a little surprised was all.

Fluttershy: Well it's nice to meet you Tails.

Tails then thought about what Fluttershy said and remembered about how she mentioned 2 others

Tails: Hey these two you were mentioning where are they?

Fluttershy: Downstairs sleeping on the couch

Tails immediately ran down past Fluttershy and was hoping it was Manic, Sonia, or Sonic but instead he saw a little peach rabbit in a little orange dress with a blue ribbon around the neck, in orange and yellow shoes, and next to her was what Tails recognized was a chao with a red ribbon. Next to them was the purple chaos emerald laying right next to Cheese

Tails: Cream and Cheese but how... guess that white light expanded further than I thought.

Fluttershy: Oh do you two know each other

Tails: yeah she's a good friend of mine and that thing near her is called a chao their a type of species in my world that you can keep as pets. I'll admit they are pretty helpful when they need to.

Fluttershy: I see

Cheese began to stir and awoke and saw Tails he happily got up and hugged him then saw the chaos emerald and grabbed it then went to Cream to try to wake her up. Cream awoke to the sounds of Cheese and she was happy to see her chao friend.

Cream: Cheese oh it's so good to see your okay. Oh hello Mr. Tails and who might you be?

Cream looked at Fluttershy. Due to her being timid Fluttershy looked away and whispered something in a quiet voice

Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy

Tails wasn't able to hear it but Cream was because of her large ears

Cream: My name is Cream and this my pet chao Cheese

Cheese: Chao (Nice to meet you)

Fluttershy: It's nice to meet you as well I have never met animals that could talk before.

Cream: Oh thank you. *notices the chaos emerald* Oh Cheese where did you get that?

Cheese pointed to the floor letting Cream know it was right next to him when he woke up. Cheese hands Cream the chaos emerald and Cream puts it in a pocket of her dress.

Cream: Thank you Cheese

Cheese: Chao (Your welcome Cream)

A carrot came out of nowhere and flew past Fluttershy and hit Tails dead square in the face knocking him to the ground. Cream and Fluttershy looked to where the carrot came from and saw a small bunny angry and patting his foot on the ground.

Fluttershy: Oh Angel I almost forgot to feed you I'm so sorry hang on I'll get you something to eat

Cream: Awww! what a cute rabbit you have Ms. Fluttershy. My name is Cream and this is my pet Chao Cheese it's very nice to meet you Mr. Angel

Cream bowed her head at Angel. Angel was surprised but very happy to meet someone like Cream but gave a firm frown look at Tails who just got up from being hit in the face with the carrot

Tails: Owww! Man was that necessary?

Tails looked at Angel while Angel just laughed Tails was really angry about it but chose to let it go for 2 reasons. 1. Cream was nearby and he knew she would get very upset if he did anything to Angel and 2. He didn't want to make a bad impression to Fluttershy who was so kind to them

Tails: I'll tell you what Angel I'm going to go help Fluttershy prepare some food for you.

(Wave ocean intel- Sonic 06')

Angel then jumped on Tails and attacked him for a little while with Tails struggling to get Angel off. Angel first pulled on Tails ears and tugged him to in a direction like he was a bull. Then he grabbed a bat and started smacking Tails with it. Tails grabbed the bat and threw it on the ground but Angel was still grabbing on to Tails. Angel then hopped of his head and bit Tails on one of his tails. Tails yelped in pain until Tails finally got off Angel but knew Angel was stubborn and was ready for a fight Angel was ready to pounce however.

Fluttershy: Angel that's enough.

(Believe in Myself- Sonic Adventure)

Angel looked to see Fluttershy a little angry her pet attacked her friend. Angel chose to ignore it and was about to attack Tails until Cream got in the way.

Cream: Look at yourself you should be ashamed of yourself. Tails was just being nice and this is what you do to thank him?

Angel looked into Creams eyes and felt guilt wash through him looking at those eyes reminded him of "The Stare" that Fluttershy has. Speaking of which Fluttershy was using the stare to make Angel calm down.

Fluttershy: Now Angel these are our guests and we are going to treat them with care okay?

Angel nodded and looked at Tails, Cream, and Cheese and showed that he was sorry.

Cream: It's okay just please never do that again.

Cheese: Chao Chao (Yay were all friends now)

Angel looked over at Tails for a few seconds and looked away feeling a little ashamed about what he did.

Tails: Don't worry about it but man can you fight your pretty good at it to so why don't we start over okay?

Tails then held out his hand in a high five position for Angel. Angel looked up at Tails with a surprised look despite what he did Tails was willing to let by gones be by gones. Angel looked up with a smile on his face and high fived Tails and just like that everyone got along just fine but Tails then remembered about Sonic, Manic, and Sonia.

Tails: Hey Fluttershy I have a question

Fluttershy: Yes Tails what is it?

Tails: Did you see 3 hedgehogs as well anywhere near here?

Flutttershy: No Tails I'm sorry.

Tails: It's okay but we need to go look for them come on Cream and Cheese.

Cream: Okay Mr. Tails

Fluttershy: Would it be okay if I come I hate seeing friends have a problem and I can't do anything to help.

Tails thought about it for a moment. This Pegasus just met them yet she's willing to help it sort of reminded him from when he was a kid hanging with Sonic and his brother and sister.

Tails: Sure come on lets go. You can lead the way if you want.

Fluttershy smiled at Tails and even blushed a little to Tails gentleman acting

Fluttershy: Okay follow me

And with that the 4 make that 5 because Angel secretly hopped into Fluttershy's mane headed out for Ponyville.

*Apple Acres*

Applejack arrived to check on her folks to see if they were okay

Applejack: Apple bloom, Big Mac, Granny Smith?

There was no answer for a few seconds then she heard a shout.

?: APPLEJACK?!

(Tension: Shadow vs. Silver- Sonic '06)

Applejack ran to the backside of the barn and saw what was going on a huge robot one with an egg symbol on it was approaching 3 earth ponies. One looked like she was a very old one with a gray mane and tail, wrinkled light green fur and a pie as her cutie mark. One looked really young with a red mane and tail, Yellow fur, and a shield with an apple in the middle as her cutie mark. The last one was a older Colt that looked older than Applejack he had red fur, an orange mane and tail, and had a half apple as his cutie mark.

Applejack: Apple bloom, Granny Smith, Big Mac!

Apple Bloom: Sis help us!

Applejack ran to Big Mac's side and got a good look at the robot

Applejack: What in tarnation is this?

Granny Smith: Don't know it just fell out of the sky and came out of that crater.

Applejack looked to see a huge crater in between two apple trees

Applejack: Well if it wants to harm our farm it will have to get past us right Big Mac

Mac: Eeeyup

The robot started it's approach and was ready to grab them. Applejack and Big Mac got into what looked like a charging position and charged at the robot.

(Green Forest- Sonic Adventure 2)

The robot was pushed back by Applejack and Big Mac. Applejack got right in front of it and bucked it and knocked it down of its feet. It got straight back up and punched her in the face sending her crashing into a rock with her hat flying right of her and landing on the ground.

Big Mac: Hey no one does that to my little Sis.

He then charged the robot and turned around at the last second hitting the robot hard into the tree's. The robot smashed through 2 of the tress and smacked into the 3rd landing hard on the ground when Big Mac went to see if it was over the robot shot right at him and grabbed him by his neck and through him over the barn where he made a loud crash when he smashed into the ground. Applejack got up and grabbed a rope and lassoed it around the robot and went around trying to tie it up when she was done the robot was trapped.

Apple Bloom: Yea go Applejack.

The robot then saw the little filly and decided to go for her. It broke the ropes with easy and ran right for Apple Bloom. AJ knew what the robot was up to and ran after it.

AJ: Oh no you don't partner

AJ jumped on to the robot trying to ride it and smash it with her front hoofs but it was pointless the robot immediately twirled its head around and Applejack hit an apple tree the band that keeps her mane in place fell of letting her mane unwind. AJ could barely stand and the robot got close with it's sharp claws and was about to deliver a final strike. Big Mac came around the corner and saw what the robot was about to do but he was to far away to get to her while Apple Bloom and Granny Smith could only watch in horror at what was about to happen.

AB: SIS NOOOOOO!

AJ braced herself for the blow but it never came. She looked to see why and was stunned by what see saw.

(Sonic Appears- Sonic 06')

It was a Red echidna wearing red shoes, with green, yellow, and gray in the middle and was wearing gloves with sharp spikes on it's knuckles. It was holding the robot's arm from reaching Applejack. Applejack looked over at her family. Big Mac could only gaze at what just saved her little sis. Granny Smith had wide eyes as big as dishes and her jaw completely opened. Apple Bloom had her mouth open and was stunned as well.

?: LEAVE THEM AAAAAAAALLLOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!

The creature then pushed the robots arm away launched a attack

?: **KNUCKLE UPPERCUT!**

The robot was launched into the air and was falling to the group but then the mysterious creature jumped up and yelled towards Big Mac.

?: Quick get her and run!

Big Mac ran over to AJ to help her up and got her out of the way when the creature saw that he launched another attack.

?: **SMASHING KNUCKLE!**

The robot was then hit by the creatures knuckles and they both smashed into the ground. This had cause a dust cloud to appear and cover the area around them. The area was covered in dust until the apple family saw something coming towards them. Big Mac was ready for a fight but when they saw it was the creature they were a little relieved.

(Results- Sonic 06')

The creature then gave a thumbs up to them but as if he had just strike in the heart he passed out. The Apple family ran to his side and saw he was still breathing just tired.

AB: What is he?

GS: Never seen anything like him have you Big Mac?

Mac: Eeenope

AJ: Well we should bring him inside so he can res-

AJ couldn't finish her sentence cause Apple Bloom had tackled her with a bare hug and had tears in her eyes.

AB: Don't you EVER! Scare me like that I thought we lost you sis

AJ: You can't get rid of that easy Apple Bloom you know how tough your older sister is.

Apple Bloom smiled at her sisters commet and was happy then Big Mac first went to see if the robot was completely down then went to the crater where it originally came from. What he saw in the crater were two more emeralds one was red and the other one was the green but was huge. Big Mac stared in awe as he saw this Granny Smith came over and saw the gems.

GS: Well I'll be that has to be the biggest gem I have ever laid eyes on do you think those 2 gems belong to that red feller.

Big Mac thought for a minute and realized that had to be the case or why else would they be in this crater.

Big Mac: Eeeyup

GS: Well then grab some rope and start pulling on that big one Apple Bloom!

Apple Bloom came running out of the barn after helping her sister get the red echidna inside.

AB: Yes?

GS: Can you go down there and fetch that red emerald also can bring Applejack her hat?

Apple Bloom looked to see where Granny Smith was pointing and was in awe to see the emeralds. She was stuck in awe for a few seconds and then nodded at her Granny. She ran and picked up the emerald but felt something strange like a huge power inside the gem but she ignored the feeling and ran back to the farm house. She found Applejacks hat near the left side of the barn and picked it up and went inside the barn house. While Big Mac tied a rope around the bigger emerald and started pulling. Apple Bloom goes up the stairs finds her sister in her room sitting near her bed with her rescuer on the bed sleeping. Applejack had both a sad look on her and wondered if he would be okay. Apple Bloom notices her sister's expression and got worried about her.

AB: Hey sis are you okay?

AJ:... Huh oh hey sis

(Theme of Merlina- Sonic and the black knight)

AB: You look upset.

AJ: Well I guess I'm a little upset that he helped us to protect the farm and you without a reason and now he's in this condition and it's because I couldn't defend myself.

Applejack then took her hat from Apple Blooms teeth and hid her face under it.

AB: Sis-

AJ: Please Apple Bloom I just want to be alone.

Apple Bloom wanted to say something else but the little filly knew when to cross the line so she just did what Granny Smith said dropped of the emerald and was heading out the room. AJ saw the emerald and was curious.

AJ: Hey Apple Bloom where did you find this?

AB: We found it in the crater he was in with another huge green one Big Mac is pulling it out and we're going to put it in the barn.

AJ: Okay.

Apple Bloom left and AJ looked at the emerald and saw it gleaming in the sun light and then looked back at the echidna. With a sad expression she closed her eyes and then though to herself

 _*Please wake up. Please be okay whoever you are*_

Suddenly as if he heard her thoughts he woke up and slowly but surely. He looked around until he saw AJ had closed her eyes and with a tear in her eye.

?: Hey are you okay.

AJ then opened her eyes and saw the creature was fine. She was so happy she smiled and gave him a hug. The creature was had blushed a little during it and thought it had something to do with protecting the barn. When AJ was done she backed away and a little embarrassed. She then looked at him and then lowered her hat with her hoof to her chest.

(Chip's Memories cutscene music- Sonic Unleashed)

AJ: I'm sorry

?: For what? The hug? Don't worry about it

AJ: Not for that

?: Then what?

AJ: For getting you involved with the fight you didn't need to do that for us. I mean not to be rude here partner but you don't even know us so why did you help us?

?:... Because it's the right thing to do I may not look like the type of guy who cares about others but if you mess with my friends or those that can't defend themselves then you mess with me.

Applejack just looked at the creature and in a way he reminded her of herself. How she would always be there for those who can't defend themselves then she dropped her hat. The echidna notice this and thought about something to say.

?: Hey umm... What's your name?

AJ: Applejack

Knuckles: Nice name the names Knuckles. Anyways are you okay?

Applejack wanted to say yes but didn't because she wasn't a liar

AJ: No it's just you wanted to protect us and you passed out and your injured from your fall and didn't wake up. I thought maybe it was my fault but I just... you didn't have a reason to help us yet you did and I feel awful that your well you know in this condition.

(No Reason- Sonic unleashed)

Knuckles: Okay stop right there don't get mad that I jumped in. Sure maybe I didn't have a reason but that didn't matter you were about to be killed and I saw how worried everyone was and I wasn't going to let you get hurt by that thing. I helped because I knew it was the right thing to do.

AJ just looked at Knuckles and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Knuckles then just smirked.

Knuckles: And it's like my friend Sonic says "Do I need a reason to help out a friend?"

AJ: Wait you consider me a friend

Knuckles: Well yeah I mean you could have left me out there but you didn't. You brought me in here and gave me hospitality and besides you seem like the right kind of gal to trust so of course I consider you a friend but do you?

Applejack couldn't believe it they just met and already Knuckles had considered her a friend.

AJ: Yes of course I do. Thank you Knuckles for protecting the barn, for protecting my loved ones, and *blushing* for protecting me.

Knuckles then stuck his hand out in a fist position signaling Applejack a fist bump.

Knuckles: Anytime... Come on don't leave me hanging.

AJ then put her hat back on her head and took her hoof and made contact with Knuckles fist signaling they were now really good friends.

*To be continued*

* * *

 **Author: Alright so part 2 is coming soon. Now a quick not I will try to upload each week at least since it is summer time now when school hits well we will hit that bridge when we get there now don't forget to like and review guys. Please share your thoughts everyone is entitled to their own opinions.**

 ***BANG BANG BANG***

 **Author: Huh who could that be?**

 **Opens the door and then gasps**

 **Author: NO NOT YOU NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	3. The gangs all here H meets C pt 2

**Author: *whispering* Hey guys I'm in a bit of a jam. Someone is in my house and I think you can all guess who based on my reaction from the last chapter so I am hiding until she goes back to the story.**

 **Something pokes me from behind. I froze and turn slowly around to see who.**

 **Pinkie Pie: HHHIIIIIIII**

 **Author: AHHHHHHH!**

 **I run out of the room while Pinkie stands in confusion**

 **Pinkie Pie: Huh wonder what that was about. anyways enjoy the chapter while I go look for the Author.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The gangs all here. Harmony meets chaos pt2

(Spagonia Day hub- Sonic unleashed)

*Rarity's Boutique*

Rarity was a white fur unicorn, with a purple man and tail, and her cutie mark was 3 diamonds she was a fashionista. Meaning she loved to make dresses and she was a real expert. She was working on her latest work of dresses for her and her friends to wear for the grand galloping galla happening in 3 weeks from today when a young filly came running in. The filly also had white fur but had a pink and light purple mane and tail, and had a shield cutie mark as well like Apple Bloom except hers had a music not instead.

"Oh hello Sweetie Bell is something the matter?" Rarity asked.

"You need to come see this Rarity I've never seen anything like it!" SB said in a panicking voice.

Rarity looked at her sister then using her magic she carefully without ruining her hard work set everything down gently and took her glasses she normally puts on when she's working down as well. She and Sweetie Bell ran outside and saw the same white orb that was holding Sonic and the others then one of the white orbs could be seen coming straight for the Boutique Rarity fearing for her sister grabbed her and held her tight while summoning a force field to protect them

However though the light white didn't crash into the Boutique instead it crash landed right in front of it. Rarity looked to make sure it was okay and powered down the shield.

"What do think it is?" SB asked as she was approaching the crater with her big sister behind her.

"I'm not sure Sweetie Bell but stay close to me understood?"

"Okay Rarity"

They both approached the crater and looked down only to be stuck in awe by what they saw. There was a creature in there that had silver fur, wearing white gloves with light green lines around them, gold rings with the same light green colors around his wrists, and wearing black shoes with light green at the front of the shoes. Next to it was a silver chaos emerald. Rarity like jewels but she wasn't concerned about the emerald no her attention was on the injured creature.

"What is he?" SB asked

" I'm not sure Sweetie Bell but we must get the guest room ready for this whatever it is. It needs rest" Rarity stated

Rarity used her magic to float the creature to help carry him in while sweetie Bell tried to pick up the emerald with her magic in which it reacted and sent an energy bolt at Sweetie Bell but it didn't hurt her it only touched her horn and she felt like she got a power boost with it. Sweetie Bell was stuck in awe. How could an emerald do that she has never seen or even heard of such a thing.

"SWEETIE BELL" Rarity shouted.

Sweetie Bell regained her thoughts grabbed the emerald with her hoofs, placed it in her mane, and ran back into the Boutique.

(Wave Ocean Waters edge- Sonic '06)

Sweetie Bell came inside the Boutique and went upstairs to the guest room Rarity had just set the creature down on the bed when Sweetie Bell came in with the white chaos emerald.

"I have it Rarity" Sweetie Bell said holding the emerald in her hands

"Okay now put it right there so I can examine it. Also could you be a dear and fetch the first aid kit?"

Sweetie Bell nodded and set the emerald down on a small desk in the room and went to go get the first aid kit while Rarity put on her glasses and examined the emerald without using magic yet. She couldn't help but be amazed by it's beauty and had a million ideas for dress designs that involved it going through her mind. She was using her magic to pick it up when the emerald reacted almost like it did with Sweetie Bell except the energy caused a strange purple glow coming from her neck. A energy aura flew around her lifting her of the ground and almost to roof. Rarity was shocked by what was happening until she lost consciousness. Sweetie Bell came in and saw what was happening to her older sister

"Sister I have the... oh my gosh RARITY" Sweetie Bell screamed

The energy flew around Rarity a little more than dispersed letting Rarity fall. However before Rarity even hit the ground something caught her from falling she now enveloped in a light green aura. Sweetie Bell stared in awe and it then brought her close to the bed where the hedgehog was sleeping. Except he was wide awake and covered in the same aura as Rarity was. He floated Rarity close to him and let her go catching Rarity in his arms bridled style.

"Are you alright milady" the creature asked

Rarity then stirred and woke up to find herself in the hedgehogs arms. She blushed a little at the looks of things and so did the hedgehog they were both embarrassed. Sweetie Bell looked on and snickered at them but quiet enough so they couldn't hear.

"I believe I asked you a question are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you for asking now could you kindly put me down?" Rarity asked

"Of course"

He set Rarity down but made sure she was on all four hoofs before letting her go like a gentleman. Rarity then turned around and her little sister came running to her a little worried.

"Rarity what was up with that light show" asked SB

"I'm not sure Sweetie I was merely trying to lift it with my magic and then that happened" Rarity explained not sure of what that was about.

The hedgehog looked and saw the silver emerald and then picked it up and then he walked over to Rarity and SB.

"Well I guess introductions are in order my name is Silver. Silver the hedgehog" Silver said

Rarity and SB turned around to see Silver and then introduced themselves

"Charmed I'm Rarity and this is my beautiful sister Sweetie Bell"

"It's nice to meet you Silver" Sweetie Bell said

Silver then put the emerald in his quells and decided it was time to figure out where he was so he could get back home.

"Pardon me for being a little rude, but I would like to know where I am if you don't mind of course milady cause as you can likely assume I'm not from around here" Silver said

"Of course welcome to my Boutique this is where I make the dress for my friends and customers."

"My sister is the best of the best no one is better than her." SB said with excitement

"That sounds awesome." Silver said

Rarity blushed a little at the comment Silver said

"She even has a second one opened in Canterlot"

Silver looked at them with a little confusion

"What's Canterlot?"

"WHAT'S CANTERLOT? Canterlot is only the most sophisticated city in all of equestria. In fact it is where the princesses live the beauty and the ponies there are just so... so... FANCY!" Rarity said getting in Silver's face

Silver just looked at Rarity with a shocked look on his face due to Rarity's reaction and she was shaking him so hard the emerald flew out of Silvers quells. She seemed like a sophisticated pony but what she just did was something he was not expecting. He looked at Sweetie Bell who was face hoofing herself embarrassed by her sister. Rarity realized what she just did and looked at the ground in shame

"Oh I am terribly sorry about that that was very unladylike."

Silver just looked at Rarity and felt sorry for her. Rarity was still looking at the ground feeling very upset she had someone that has never been around here before and she felt like she made a bad impression. Silver was about to speak but before he did Sweetie Bell grabbed the silver chaos emerald and gave it to Silver.

(Dreams of absolution- Sonic '06)

"Oh why thank you Sweetie Bell." he bowed as he spoke.

"Oh it's nothing really."

"Hey Rarity it is okay by the way."

Rarity looked at Silver with a stun look as if he grew a second head

"NO IT ISN'T I MADE A REAL FOOL OF MYSELF IT ISN'T PROPER FOR SOMELNE LIKE ME!" she yelled with a tear in her eye

"Hey look I get it you don't think I don't know that look I try my best to act like a gentleman for others even though its tough for me because of conditions. I do my best because I try to be here for my friends."

Rarity still couldn't believe what she was hearing she wanted to turn away but couldn't.

"Anyways Rarity since I feel like I'm going to be here a while could I have a look at some of your work?"

"W-W-Why yes of course" Rarity said

Rarity was leading Silver downstairs but as she was she couldn't help but feel her heart beat more than usual. When they made it down there Rarity showed Silver some of her latest designs and Silver looked impressed.

"Man I have to say Rarity you have got to be the best at what you do these look amazing."

"Oh thank you darling."

A thought then popped into Rarity's mind and she decided she wanted to try something new. She put the dresses neatly away and then using her magic brought Silver up to the stand. SB knew just what her older sister was doing while Silver was confused by this. Rarity got her glasses on and got out a measuring tape to measure Silver's size

"Umm... Rarity might I ask what you are doing?"

"Oh I want to make you an outfit. See I have never tried to make one for somepony like you. You don't mind do you?"

"Well... I guess not. Seeing how I feel like I really don't have a choice."

Rarity finished measure taping him and then got on her sowing machine using different colored fabric. Silver wanted to look at what she was making but Sweetie Bell pushed him away and explained to him she needs silence to concentrate. Silver understood and in about 20 minutes she was done and got Silver behind the curtains to try it on.

"Alright Silver are you ready?"

"I guess Rarity"

Rarity then opened the curtain and Silver was facing a mirror and saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a silver grayish tuxedo with his shoes having what looked like light green energy bolts going up and over the top of his shoes and his gloves were as white as can be and he was wearing a gray top hat as well. When he looked at himself he was stunned.

"Rarity this is... this is..."

"Oh you hate it don't y-"

"This is INCREDIBLE" Silver exclaimed

"*sigh* I knew I was doing to- wait what did you say?" Rarity asked

"I said this incredible I mean look at this it fits perfectly well with me for one and the color almost matches the rest of me and I love what you did to my shoes."

"D-d-do you mean that really?"

"Yeah Rarity if someone turned down your work well then they don't know what their taking about. Seriously though thank yo- AHHH"

Silver had tripped over the stand and fell right on top of Rarity and accidentally kissed her right on the mouth right on top of Rarity. Rarity was wide eyed when this happened though she didn't toss Silver of right away she just aloud it to happen. SB could only watch in shock as this was happening and she even giggled a little. This went on for about ten seconds then Silver immediately got of her and looked really embarrassed. He then offered Rarity a hand.

"I am so sorry about that I was just walking a little bit and I fell of the stand and..."

Rarity was still blushing for a little bit and had a thought cross her mind. When she first met Silver she felt a connection yet she denied it. Then after waking up Silver showed her he was a real gentleman which made her happy that he was being very sophisticated even though he could be less of gentleman sometimes. After Rarity's scene he didn't once get mad in fact he tried to cheer Rarity up. Finally this happened. As these thoughts of Silver came into her mind she couldn't deny how she felt however she didn't want to tell Silver cause she didn't know how he felt about her. Silver looked at her and got confused.

"Umm Rarity are you okay?"

Rarity snapped out of it and just looked at Silver with a clear gaze.

"Y-y-yes I'm alright"

"Hey Sis not to be rude or anything but I was told by Apple Bloom some mystery creature called Knuckles landed in sweet apple acres."

"How did she tell you?"

"While Silver and you were talking she threw a small pebble at the window to get my attention and told me"

Silver then looked at Sweetie Bell and thought to himself. _*Maybe I'm not the only one who got sent here after all."_

"Where is sweet apple acres?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I think the creature Sweetie Bell is talking about maybe one of my friends"

"I see well then we will show you. Come along Sweetie"

"Okay Sis"

So the trio set of for Apple acres to go see the apple family.

* * *

 **Pinkie: Yay does that mean it's my turn**

 **Author: HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!**

 **Pinkie: Pinkie Pie powers.**

 **Author: UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Look just go into the story please.**

 **PP: Okaie dokie loki.**

 **Pinkie jumped into the computer like it was a portal.**

 **Author: How the- You know what I'm not going to question it anyway back to writing.**

* * *

*Sugar Cube Corner*

(Empire City Day Hub- Sonic Unleashed)

Manic woke up in a bed totally exhausted but then he looked around to see he was in a house. He saw his necklace was off and he got up looking for it until out of nowhere a pony with a dark puffy pink mane and tail, light pink fur, and balloons as her cutie mark.

"HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Manic feel out of the bed and face planted on the floor. He then gets up to see the pony still on the bed then laughing really hard like she saw the most funniest thing in the world.

"It's not funny...Wait a minute you can talk?!"

"YeaHimynameisPinkiePieyouandanotherhedgehogcamefallingoutoftheskyyouhitthegroundprettyhardsoIthoughtIwouldbringyouinthecakesdidn'tmindIalsofoundthisreallycoolnecklaceandassumeditwasyourssoit'sdownstairswaitingforyoualsothathedgehogfriendisalsointhethenextroomaswell"

She then gasped for air while Manic just looked at her both disturbed and amazed. Disturbed she could do that in one breath. Amazed because SHE SAID ALL THAT IN ONE BREATH.

"Ooookay then well why don't you show me please and also don't do that again plz. By the way the names Manic."

"NicetomeetyouManic. Oh sorry about that."

"It's cool"

Pinkie led Manic downstairs there he saw his necklace being tossed around in the air by two little fillies. The both had cream like fur one having a brown mane and tail and wings while the other had an orange mane and tail and a horn. Manic panicked and ran for his necklace and caught it in the air. Then he put it around his neck however this caused the little fillies to cry. Manic covered his ears then two more ponies came in one having a light blue fur coat, her mane was light orange, and her cutie mark as a cupcake. The other one was wear a concession stand outfit you would see at baseball games, had yellow fur, a orange mane as well and popcorn as his cutie mark. It was Mister and Misses cake.

* * *

 **PP: Excuse me how could you forget what they looked like haven't you watch the episode?!**

 **Author: Yes but it has been a while since I last saw them in an episode and I'm to busy writing this to look them up. Besides everyone knows what they look like or should know and they can always go look them up.**

 **PP: Fine but I'm only letting this one slide cause your a good friend.**

 **Author: Jeez and I thought she was bad enough in the show.**

* * *

"What's going on in here" Miss cake asked

"Manic took back his necklace and then they just started crying" Pinkie explained

Mister and Miss cake looked at the green hedgehog and would have been stun had it not been for the twins.

"Manic could you please let them play with your necklace" Mister cake asked pleading Manic

"No but is it okay if they play with these"

He took out his drum sticks and gave them to the fillies. They stop crying and started playing around with them. Mister and Miss cake were very happy they were calmed down but a little worried the fillies would stick them in there mouths.

"Thank you Manic for doing that"

"No problem sorry for the crying though" Manic said rubbing the back of his head

"Hey Pinkie you said there was another one like me in the house could I ask that you take me to the room?"

"Okie, Dokie. Loki, but before we do can I ask something of you Manic?" Pinkie said

"Sure Pinkie what?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to try out some cupcakes!"

"Well okay how about after I see this other one you mentioned earlier?"

"Okay come on."

(Apotos windmill isle- Sonic Unleashed)

She hopped up the stairs with Manic following behind her. When they came to the top they went into Pinkies room and Manic was a little surprised to see who it was. It was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his hair, gold rings around his wrist, and his shoes were white with a red outline and yellow jets. It was Shadow.

"Oh... I did not know he was here."

"SO YOU DO KNOW HIM... *GASP* TELL ME..TELL ME... TELL ME." Pinkie said in a excited voice while bouncing around the room like a pinball.

"Okay his name is Shadow the hedgehog he used to proclaim himself as the ultimate life form but he stopped that a while back because of certain events"

"You got that right Manic"

Pinkie and Manic turned to the sleeping hedgehog only he wasn't asleep. He was wide awake and looked around his area and after seeing Manic talk to Pinkie he knew it was going to be one of those days. "HHHIII I'm Pinkie Pie. You must be Shadow it's sssssoooooo good to meet you." She said smiling happily

However Shadow wasn't smiling because of his lone wolf attitude.

"HHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYY why are you frowning"

Manic got close into whispering distance so Shadow couldn't here him

"Shadow doesn't really smile that much trust me we've tried."

Pinkie stared at him and said "never."

"Well not never he just doesn't do it that often."

"Well then I'll make him smile by the end of the day mark my words Manic I will."

"Really I like to see you try" Shadow said eavesdropping

Manic jumped back and landed on the bed.

"Jeez Shadow why do you always do that?"

*Hmph* "Whatever"

"Okay now can you please come and try some of my cupcakes PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Shadow was getting really annoyed but kept his cool.

"Alright fine just stop please."

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!XDXDXDXD"

Pinkie was hopping downstairs with Manic and Shadow behind them. Manic was then thinking about Sonia, Sonic, and Tails hoping they were okay then he noticed something glowing in Shadows quells.

"Hey Shadow what's up with your quells"

Shadow reached into his quells and pulled out the green chaos emerald.

"Hmm not sure how that got there but I'm not complaining. Might as well hold on to this"

He put it back in his quells just before they got downstairs. When they did Manic saw the twins holding his drum sticks to him wanting to give them back.

"Aww thanks you two."

He patted them both on the head while grabbing his drum sticks. They then looked at Shadow and smile at him. Pound cake decided to fly on top of shadow and ruffle with his head while pumpkin decided to play with Manic. Pinkie then came in with some cupcakes for them to try. Shadow grabbed one with dark chocolate frosting on it while Manic grabbed a vanilla one with cyan frosting and Rainbow sprinkles

* * *

 **Pinkie Pie: REALLY HOW DARE YOU!**

 **Author: OKAY ONE YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP THAT. SECOND WHAT DID I DO.**

 **PP: You made that reference are you trying to make people mad?!**

 **Author: Okay I'm sorry but it just seemed to perfect but relax it is not like that. It is a legit cupcake not the one your thinking of I promise.**

 **PP: Pinkie Promise**

 **Author: Oh please don't make me do it...**

 **PP: DO IT OR ELSE!**

 **Author: okay okay... Cross my heart, Hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye, Pinkie promise.**

 **PP: See was that so hard**

 **Author: Look lets just get the chapter done okay then we can do some talking with the readers okay?**

 **PP: Okay**

 **Author: Whew for a second there I thought she was going to do something to me. Anyways back to the story.**

* * *

"Wow these things are amazing. So good."

"Not bad" Shadow said smirking a little

"Hey you smiled. I thought you needed that"

"Well there you go now can you please get whatever is biting my tail of?!"

Pinkie and Manic looked at Shadows tail and saw a baby alligator biting his tail or trying to. Manic panicked and jumped on the counter and pointed at it while Pinkie was removing it from his tail.

"Is that an Alligator?!"

"Yeah this is my pet gummy"

"Wait he doesn't have any teeth?" Manic asked

"Nope he doesn't yet so don't worry about him biting you."

Manic hopped down while Shadow just laughed at Manic.

"Over dramatic huh Manic"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!"

"Hey I got an idea why don't I show you around ponyville." Pinkie suggested

"Well I guess that couldn't hurt. What do you think Shadow?"

"Fine might as well"

"YYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY. Come on let's go."

Shadow set Pound cake down and left without saying another word. Manic was following behind then becoming worried. If he was here that meant the others were the question was where were they.

(Deep woods- Sonic and the Black Knight)

*Meanwhile with Sonia*

She had woken up inside a rest corridor. She looked around found her necklace on a pedal stool and at a shock sight. She saw a light pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, red boots with white on them, white gloves, and golden rings around her wrists as well. In her hand was the cyan Chaos emerald Sonia recognized it as her and Cream's old friend Amy Rose. Sonia grabbed her necklace and put it around her neck. When she got up she then went over to Amy who was looking out the window.

"Amy?!"

"Oh Sonia your awake."

"Yeah I am. Where are we?"

"I don't know I remember a blinding white light from Mystic ruins. I woke up and found myself in bed and saw you were still asleep so I decided not to bother you until you were awake."

Sonia then remembered the light coming from Tails device and thought about the boys and where they were.

"Have you seen Sonic, Manic, or Tails as well?"

"No like I said I was waiting for you to wake up before I left to see where we were."

"OK well now that I'm awake lets go and see where we are."

Sonia and Amy nodded but right as they were turning around somepony's came through the door. They were wearing gold armor and holding spears in their hooves

"That won't be necessary. Our highness's can explain for you"

Sonia and Amy were stunned by the sight and it stayed silent for a few seconds. Then one of the guards spoke.

"My name is Paper and there majesties Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would like to see you two. They told me to get you after you awoke."

Sonia and Amy were both really confused but agreed with each other and followed the guards to the royal chamber

*To be continued*

* * *

 **Author: Okay there we go now that we have the rest of the Mane six introduced and soon a meeting with the Princess's. Anyway the character Paper yeah he is going to contribute later in the story just not right now but just wait.**

 **PP: Yeah you won't believe what the Author here had planned for that.**

 **Author: Hey I only am allowing you here because you promised no spoilers remember!**

 **PP: Don't worry I remember anyways are you going to tell or should I.**

 **Author: I was getting to that sheesh. I have most of the couples figured out and how I want it to go but I'm sure some are kind of obvious and some aren't. Also sorry it the scene for Sonia and Amy wasn't long but I wanted everyone to gather and meet with Celestia and Luna.**

 **PP: Yep anyhoo as the Author would say please leave your thoughts in the reviews of what you think and please like to show support.**

 **Author: Until then this is me and Pinkie Pie signing off.**

 **PP: BYE EVERYPONY**

 **Author: Actually Pinkie it's everybody when your breaking the fourth wall here.**


	4. Gathering Head for Canterlot

**Author: It is time for the big gathering.**

 **PP: Yeah I'm so excited to meet the others.**

 **Author: But before I do I'm going to mention a few personal favorite stories of mine.**

 **The Blue Blur and Lavender Magician- Thatoneguy753**

 **Sonic's Adventure- Snow and Pisces**

 **Sonic and Equestria Girls- Majestic Hunter**

 **The Element of Courage- Danball Vampire Shogun**

 **Sonic and MLP- SonicHedgehogBlur**

 **My Little Sonic series- TheAwesomeCoolJay**

 **The Race- Whadup5**

 **The Legend of The Blue Blur- TheSonicGamer99**

 **Author: There are more but these are the only ones I want to mention for right now.**

 **PP: IF YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW WHAT OTHER ONES HE LIKES LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS**

 **Author: Yes exact... Wait WHAT?!**

 **PP: Anyways enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gathering. Head for Canterlot

*Seaside hill- Sonic Heroes*

We join Sonic, Twilight, and Rainbow dash leaving the hospital. Sonic then looked upon where he was and was amazed at how ponyville looked. Twilight was looking at Sonic but felt something she hadn't felt in a while. While Rainbow looked at Sonic and felt a fire raging inside of her because she wanted to challenge him to a race, but she didn't cause she wanted to help him find his bros and sis.

"So where should we go you two" Sonic asked while turning around

"Why don't we head to the plaza" Twilight suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Okay I'll lead the way" Rainbow said as she flew ahead.

"Rainbow wait for us"

"Yeah come on Dashie hold up"

The trio were heading towards ponyvile with Sonic running and Dashie and Twilight flying. When they made it to the plaza there was someone else flying on to the scene. A orange Pegasus with a dark purple mane and another shield cutie mark like AB and SB only hers had a wing in it. She was riding her scooter and stopped right in front of the trio. Sonic whistled to show he was impressed by the ponies display.

"Wow your pretty good."

"Thanks pal. The names Scootloo and I'm Rainbow Dash's number one fan and her sister" Scoot's says while feeling accomplished

"Really your Dashie's sister? But you 2 look nothing alike." Sonic said with a confusing look

"Well you see Scoot's here asked me to take her under her wing cause she wanted to be just like me. I knew how much she looked up to me and in a way she always felt like a sister to me."

"Huh reminds me of Tails."

"What do you mean by that" Twilight asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later anyways we still need to find-"

"Wait... SONIC?"

Sonic heard his name and turned and went wide eyed. He saw his buddy Tails running up to him with Fluttershy and Cream.

"TAILS long time no see. Wait a minute Cream what are you doing here and who's this."

"Hey Sonic glad I found you. To answer your question Cream was caught in the flash that brought us here. My best guess is cause that flash must have expand a further distance than I thought. Oh and this is Fluttershy she found me and Cream and brought us into her cottage to nurse us back to health."

"I see" Sonic said "Nice to meet you Fluttershy I'm Sonic the hedgehog. Thanks for taking care of my friends."

Fluttershy looked away and hid herself in front of her mane but smiled.

"Oh it was nothing Sonic. I have to say I have never seen a hedgehog that could talk before or wear gloves and shoes."

"Yeah well I'm one of a kind."

"Ahem"

Sonic turned around and looked at Twilight and Rainbow. He almost forgot about them.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends" Twilight asked

"Oh yeah I'm assuming though you know Fluttershy right?"

"Yeah she's a good friend of ours." Rainbow said

"Well then Twilight and Rainbow meet my good friends Cream and Cheese and my best friend/brother Miles Prowler but just call him Tails. Cream, Cheese, and Tails meet Princess Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow dash. I met them when I fell out of the sky and crashed into Ponyville according to what they told me."

"Hello it's nice to meet you both Ms. Sparkle and Ms. Dash." Cream said bowing

"Thank you but please just call me Twilight Cream I'm not one for formalities."

"I know but it's proper for me and it's how my mother taught me." Cream said

"I see"

"Well it's nice to meet you Cream, so Sonic is that the Fox you were talking about"

"Yep that's him. Hey Tails have you seen Manic and Sonia?" Sonic asked

"No Sonic sorry but they have to be around here somewhere. Hmm?"

Tails pulled out the yellow chaos emerald as it was glowing brighter and reacting to something

"Hey you have a chaos emerald?"

"Yeah Cream has the purple one. Let me guess you as well?"

Sonic nodded and pulled out the blue emerald. Twilight then looked at the emeralds as they were reacting with one another.

"Hey Sonic I have a question." Twilight asked still looking at the emeralds

"Shoot Twily"

"Twily" Twilight asked then blushing a little at the nickname.

No one besides her brother has ever called her that name. She then found herself looking into Sonic's emerald eyes and saw something she only saw when she looked at Flash. Sonic was looking at Twilight waiting for an answer.

"Umm... Twilight?"

"Hmm!" Twilight said snapping back to reality "Oh sorry about that anyways what is so special about these chaos emeralds?"

"Oh that well you see... The chaos emeralds are 7 gems of mystical powers, they have both positive and negative energies, just having one can do 1 can do one of 3 things power up one of your moves, warp time and space, and even allow you to use a move called chaos control which can allow you to teleport. If someone can collect all 7 then that person or pony gains unlimited power. However how you use it is depends on your emotions, if your emotions are positive one then not only do you gain power you can make a miracle happen, but if you uses negative energy then you'll gain power but bring destruction. I have had my experience with both sides and believe me the results are both incredible and a little scary."

Twilight, Rainbow, Scoot's, and Fluttershy were stuck in awe when they heard all this. Everyone then gather their thoughts and then Tails thought of something to ask Sonic.

"Hey Sonic I was wondering have you seen Manic or Sonia?"

"No bro I haven't I hope their okay."

RD wanted to think of something to say when she remembered the orb again and remembered how one landed in apple acres.

"Hey Sonic" Rainbow said

"Yeah what's up"

"You remember when I told you that you came from this energy orb along with 8 other lights"

"Yeah I remember why do you ask"

"Well one of those lights hit a place called apple acres"

"Apple acres what's that Ms. Rainbow dash?" Cream asked

"Well we can show you Cream. We know he people there. They are really good friends of ours."

"Okay then show us the way." Tails said

"Okay this way." Twilight said

(Sonic colors: hub sweet sweet mountain)

Twilight led everyone over to apple acres and soon they saw Apple Bloom coming out of the barn. She looked over and ran straight for the group and stopped in front of Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo!"

"Apple Bloom"

"Scoot's you are not going to believe what happened and what we just found..."

She looks over and see's Sonic, Tails, Cream, and cheese.

"Oh guess I'm not the only one."

"What do yo-"

WHAM!

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Twilight and RD screamed simultaneously while Fluttershy just stood there like a statue with every part of her shaking.

"It came from over there come on Tails." Sonic said motioning to Tails to follow him

"Right Sonic."

Tails and Sonic ran to the sound and saw knuckles punch an apple tree making a loud WHAM that cause the apples from that tree and 5 other ones behind in a row.

"Knuckles?" Tails asked

Knuckles turned around seeing Tails and Sonic and smirked. With Knuckles was Applejack and Big Mac

"Oh hey guys. Been a while huh?"

"You bet it has dude."

Knuckles and Sonic fist bumped. Knuckles and Tails then gave each other a hi-five. AJ just looked and smiled then Knuckles looked over at her then looked back at his two old friends.

"Oh yeah Sonic and Tails meet Applejack and Big Mac. Mac and Applejack meet my two good friends Tails and Sonic."

"Howdy there partner" Applejack said nodding her hat down a little.

"Sup" Sonic said

"Hello" Tails said

"You know I remember you Sonic. I saw you crash land into Ponyville sorry I didn't stick around but I had to check on my family, but you seem to be okay."

"Ahh it's okay don't worry about it."

Apple Bloom then came running worried about her sister and brother

"Sis, Mac is everything okay?!"

"Eeeyup"

"Don't worry Apple Bloom everything's fine. Sonic, Tails this is my little sister Apple Bloom." AJ said

"Apple Bloom meet my 2 pals Sonic and Tails." Knuckles said

"Well howdy"

The others soon came running to where the 5 were. Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo were shocked by the sight of Knuckles while Cream and Cheese found their friend and new friends everyone then introduced themselves.

"Hi there you must be one of Knuckles friends right?"

"That is correct my name is Cream and this is my pet Chao Cheese" Cream said bowing to AJ

"Nice to meet you. You already met my little sister Apple Bloom. This is my older brother Big Macintosh but you can call him Big Mac. Oh yeah Knuckles these are my friends Rainbow dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, and my little sisters friend Scootaloo."

"Hi I'm Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna"

"Hello" Twilight said

"What's up"

"H-h-hi" Fluttershy stuttered

"Wow this is so cool. I can't believe what I'm seeing. We need to tell Sweetie Bell about this."

"Already told her she'll be on her way with Rarity." Apple Bloom said

"Who's Rarity" Tails asked

"She's a good friend of ours. She is a fashionista she is really good at what she does." Applejack explained

AJ then looks and see's Knuckles backside glowing. She knew he kept the chaos emerald there he explained to her family and her about the emeralds and what they can do.

"Hey Knuckles something is reacting with your emerald"

Knuckles looked at AJ in confusion then realized what she was talking about. He then reached behind him and got out the red emerald and when Sonic and Tails saw this they found theirs reacting as well. Even Cream's was reacting as well.

"Let me guess you guys to?"

The three nodded their heads and got out the blue, yellow, and purple emeralds.

"Yeah I guess the seven emeralds were transported with us when we got enveloped in that light." Sonic said

"Speaking of that what was that light anyhow?" Knuckles asked

He mainly looked at Sonic and Tails giving them the 'I assume you had something to do with it' look.

"We can explain later right now we have to find the rest of our friends."

"Wait you mean there's more of ya'll?" Apple Bloom asked

"Yes Apple Bloom nine to be exact. You see me, your sister, and Rainbow saw this energy orb in the sky which split into nine lights sending seven of them straight towards Ponyville and 2 at Canterlot."

"Where's Canterlot?" Sonic asked

"We can show you but why don't we wait inside sugarcube. You know since Rarity and Sweetie Bell are on there way."

"Ok sounds good"

"Come on lets head for the barn." AJ suggested "There is one more person I'd like you to meet."

Everyone one headed straight towards the barn. They made it to the barn but stopped when they saw 3 ponies and a hedgehog talking with each other.

"Hey is that Mr. Silver Sonic?"

"I think it is Cream but I don't know who those 3 are." Sonic said pointing at the ponies

"The two white ones are Rarity and her little sister and my Sweetie Bell. The one near the door is my Granny Smith." Apple Bloom said

They had reached the barn and went up the stairs. When they got their Silver turned around and saw the group.

"Sonic?"

"Hey Silver what's up?" Sonic said

Sonic up to Silver giving him a hi-fiver.

"Oh Silver is these friends of yours?" Rarity asked

"Yep Rarity meet my friends Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream. Guys this is my friend Rarity and her sister Sweetie Bell"

"Charmed" Rarity said pointing her hoof at herself

"Hello"

Sonic then turned to the other ponies

"Guess its my turn Silver these are our new pony friends Twilight sparkle, Rainbow dash, Scootaloo Rainbow's sister according to her, Fluttershy, Applejack, Big Mac AJ's older brother, and Apple Bloom their younger sister. Everyone this is Silver."

"Hi there." They said in unison

"Howdy there ya'll my name is Granny Smith you tellers are just in time come inside I baked my famous zap apple pie."

"YAY!" The three fillies said in unison.

Everyone went inside and started talking with each other about what happened during there meetings.

(Soleanna Forest- Sonic 06)

"Okay so let me get this straight. We got swallowed up by some bright light that sent us here and so far each of us has a chaos emerald." Silver said with the 5 emeralds they have set on a table.

"Yeah. Don't forget about the Master Emerald in the barn." Knuckles said

"So Knuckles what did you say the Master Emerald can do?" Twilight asked

"Well you see the Master Emerald is basically the control unit for the Chaos Emeralds. It is a source of infinite power so it can never lose an ounce. If needed it can shut down the Chaos Emeralds power."

"So is that why you have to guard it?" Apple Bloom asked

"Yep I'm the one who was chosen to guard it. I'm not sure why but it happened."

"Hey I have been meaning to ask how did yo-"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY PONY!"

Everyone stopped and turned towards the door.

"Hey Sonic didn't that sound like Shadow?" Tails asked

"Yep I'm pretty sure that was him. Lets check it out."

They went outside and saw what was going on. Pinkie had loaded up a bunch of cakes in her party cannon and was trying to hit Shadow with them. Manic was on the porch just laughing so hard at what was going on. Everyone turned to see Manic still laughing at what was going on. Pinkie kept missing her target until she got something... Manic. He was covered in cakes and pies everyone including Shadow and Pinkie looked over at Manic and just couldn't help but laugh. Except for Shadow he just chuckled a little.

"Well that's what you get for being in the line of fire" Shadow said towards Manic

"OH SHUT UP SHADOW. IT WAS YOU SHE WAS TRYING TO HIT" Manic yelled still covered in cakes

"Hey would you chill bro."

Manic turned and saw Sonic and the others. He then got the last of the cake of and went up to them.

"Well I don't see you covered in cakes now do I." Manic retaliated

Sonic just smirked and grabbed Manic, put him in a headlock, and gave him a fierce noggy.

"Hey no fair Sonic stop it." Manic said in a happy tone.

Sonic let Manic go and turned to everyone.

"Hey guys I want you to meet My brother Manic and my pal Shadow."

"Wouldn't say pal more like an ally." Shadow pointed out

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Manic just rolled their eyes in disbelief

"Anyways guys meet our new friends Applejack, Granny Smith, Big Mac, Twilight Sparkle , Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom."

"Or you can call us the cutie mark crusaders." Apple Bloom said

"The what" the Mobians ask in question

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders. It's a society to help other ponies find their cutie marks or help others understand the true meaning of them." Apple Bloom explained

"Umm okay but I have one question... What's a cutie mark?" Sonic asked

"A cutie mark basically represents your talent. It basically defines who you are in a way."

"And dare I ask where it's located?" Shadow said

Pinkie then turned around to show her flank and pointed to her cutie mark.

"Right here see"

Sonic's face went total red when she did that, Knuckles smacked his face and turned away, Tails covered Cream's eyes so she didn't she, Silver just was frozen in place, Manic ran to a bucket and dunked his head where you could see huge bubbles of air like screams for ten seconds then popped out gasping for air, and Shadow just place his thumb and first finger on his eyelids squinting them. They were all embarrassed by this.

"I had to ask didn't I" Shadow said

All the ponies looked at them in confusion then Applejack spoke up.

"What in tarnation was that about?"

"You see AJ back where we come from its inappropriate to show your flank the way Pinkie is doing it. So that's why us guys have a problem with it."

"Well Big Mac doesn't have a problem with it." AB pointed out

"Yeah but that's cause he's from your world not ours." Silver explained

"So Pinkie could you please stop we get it now just please stop." Tails said with his cheeks turning red

"Okie dokie Loki' Pinkie said turning around to face them.

Sonic then turned to Shadow

"So Shadow I'm guessing you and Manic have Chaos Emeralds to?" Sonic said pulling out the Blue emerald.

Shadow pulled out the green emerald.

"I do but Manic doesn't. I'm guessing the other ones are scattered?"

"Nope there right here"

Shadow looked around Sonic and saw the others pull out the other 4 emeralds.

"So there's still one missing." Shadow said

"Not only that but Sonic have you found Sonia?"

"No Manic and I'm getting real worried about her."

"Oh Ms. Sonia is here as well Mr. Sonic." Cream asked

"Yeah Cream she is."

"TWILIGHT... TWILIGHT!"

Everyone turned to see a little baby dragon that was purple with green spikes going down its back and tail.

"Who is that?" Tails asked

"Everyone meet my number one assistant Spike. Spike meet our new Mobian friends Sonic the hedgehog" Twilight said

"Yo"

"Miles Prowler but call him Tails"

"Hi there"

"Knuckles the Echidna"

"Sup"

"Silver the hedgehog"

"Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Cream the Rabbit"

"It's very nice to meet you spike" Cream said while bowing

"Manic the Hedgehog"

"What's up."

"And Shadow the hedgehog."

Shadow just looks at Spike and gives a big *Hmph*

"It's nice to meet you all. Anyways Twilight message from Princess Celestia." Spike said holding a scroll.

Twilight's horn glowed a light purple aura that surrounded the scroll lifting it up to her. She then unrolled the scroll and read the message out loud.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _I would like to request you and your friends presents at Canterlot immediately. We have something we wish to show you."_

 _Princess Celestia._

"Looks like we're going to get to see Canterlot after all." Sonic said smiling

"Well we better head for the train station." AJ said.

With that said the Mane Six and the Mobians left Apple acres and headed for the train station. When they got there everyone was getting aboard the train and headed straight for Canterlot, but little did they know someone was watching from above

"Well I better hurry and make my way to Canterlot. I just hope I made the right choice." said a mysterious voice.

*Canterlot*

(Soleanna New City- Sonic '06)

Everyone made it of the train and then started walking

"Everyone welcome to Canterlot"

Sonic whistles stating he's impressed

"Man you weren't kidding this place is epic. Gives Camelot a run for there money." Sonic stated

"What's Camelot" Rarity asked

"I'll tell you later."

"Well in any case I'm going to go and check on my Boutique real quickly." Rarity said

She was starting to trot away when something lift her into the air turned out it was Silver using his telekinetic powers.

"Upup, remember Celestia requested Twilight and her friends that means you to." Silver said

Rarity looked at Silver and then sighed

"Oh your right Silver darling." Rarity said

"Okay so where is the palace?" Manic asked

"Over there." Twilight pointed out

They started to walk over however Sonic got bored and decided to run ahead.

(Gaia Gate- Sonic unleashed)

"Wow this place makes Soleanna Castle look like a chump." Sonic said as he was walking inside

However the minute he went in some guards had spears pointed right at him. Sonic had his hands held up trying to keep the spears from getting any closer to him.

"State your business." One of the guards said

"Well you see-"

"It's okay he's with me." a voice said that Sonic recognized

"Sonia?"

The guards backed away revealing Sonia.

"What am I going to do with you? Been here for ten seconds and already got yourself in trouble." Sonia remarked with a smirk

Sonic smirked back "What can I say sis. I'm one for finding trouble." gives a thumbs up

Sonia just smiled then hugged her brother. Sonic of course hugged back

"You know we were worried about you." Sonic said

"Who's we?" Sonia asked

The doors behind opened with everyone coming in. Manic ran to Sonia and gave her a hug just like Sonic. Manic let go then Sonic put his hand in the middle of the trio then Sonia and Manic did as well

"Well looks like the Sonic Underground is back together." Manic pointed out

Sonic and Sonia nodded then after that they went up the group and Sonia introduced herself. When the Mane six were about to introduce themselves Sonia stopped them.

"Don't worry I already know who you are."

Everyone except Sonia looked at each other with confusion.

"How did you know *Gasp* CAN YOU READ MINDS!" Pinkie said getting uncomfortably close to Sonia

"No your princesses told me."

"Oh so you already met them." Twilight asked.

"Yep come on in guys their expecting us come on." Sonia said waving her hand in a forward motion

The others then started to follow and as they were Rainbow noticed that Manic and Sonia were wearing similar necklaces to Sonic's

"Hey Sonic."

"Yeah what's up Rainbow"

"What is so special about the necklace your wearing? You were making a pretty big deal about that."

Sonic looked over at Sonia and Manic. They all nodded and then Sonic looked back at the group.

"How about after we meet with Celestia the I'll tell you."

"Okay fair enough" Rainbow said

They approached the door and the guards let them by. When they entered the Mobians except for Sonia couldn't believe what they saw. The room was bigger than a house. There were windows on the wall depicting certain events and standing on the throne were three Alicorn's, a unicorn with purple armor that had twilight's cutie mark on the front and Amy below the stairs the throne as well as two guards. One Alicorn was white with a cyan/blue mane and tail with a pink stream running down and a Sun as her cutie mark. The Second Alicorn was dark blue with a mane and tail that looked like the night sky and had a crescent moon as her cutie mark. The last one was pink with a half purple and half pink mane and tail with her cutie mark being a crystal heart. The unicorn was white with a blue mane and tail and his cutie mark is a shield with a star cutie mark sort of like twilight's without the white stars.

They all noticed them and the pink one got up and walked over to them

"Twilight!"

"Cadence" Twilight said walking to her

"SUNSHINE SUNSHINE, LADYBUGS AWAKE, CLAP YOUR HOOFS, AND DO A LITTLE SHAKE." The two said in unison

They did the dance and the ponies stood their smiling at them while the Mobians just looked at them in confusion.

"What was that?" Shadow asked

"Oh that's a little something Twilight and Cadence do. See they are sister's in law but before Cadence use to be Twilight's foal-sitter."

"I see"

"Hello you must be the friends Sonia and Amy told me about. My name is Princess Cadence and the colt up there is my husband Shining Armor."

"It's nice to meet you welcome."

"Hey BBBFF." Twilight said hugging Shining Armor

"BBBFF?" Sonic asked

"Best Big Brother Friend Forever." the two said in unison

"Okay make's sense."

The others were bowing. Cadence held up her hoof at them.

"Please I'm not one for formalities."

They then got up and walked over to the other two Alicorn's

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna you needed us?" Twilight said bowing everyone then started bowing

The others then bowed to the princesses. Then stood up

"Yes Twilight I asked you here to meet these two but you made yourself acquainted with Sonia. This is Amy Rose I'm assuming she's a friend of yours." Celestia said pointing at Sonic

"Yeah she is." Sonic said looking at Amy

They looked at each other for a few seconds then looked away making it awkward around the room. This went on for a few seconds then Amy spoke.

"Hey Sonic it's been a while huh?"

"Yeah I guess it has been Amy. So your here to."

"Yea guess I am."

"Forgive my intrusion you two but could you explain how thou got here."

Sonic looked at Sonia then Manic and finally Tails and they all nodded. Sonic then explained what happened at Tails workshop about the device and the white light.

"I see so your necklaces can turn into instruments."

"Yep here let us show you."

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic stood in front of everyone and then summoned their instruments. The ponies were in awe as they saw this

"Amazing." Twilight said

"That is so awesome" Rainbow said

"Well I'll be" Applejack said looking at the trio of hedgehogs

"Yeep" Fluttershy said hiding behind her friends

"Wow. So you can play music whenever you want." Rarity said

Pinkie was bouncing around in excitement talking so fast they couldn't understand her.

"Yeah there pretty sweet and that's not all my guitar can shoot lasers from it's top." Sonic explained

"My piano creates electromagnetic waves that can short out robots in seconds." Sonia said

"And my drums can create earthquakes." Manic said

The instruments then turned back into necklaces and went back to the three. A thought then came to Shadow.

"Hey Amy, Sonia do one of you have a chaos emerald?"

Amy hearing this pulled out the cyan emerald. Everyone seeing this were shocked and then Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and Cream pulled out their chaos emeralds and placed all in a circle.

"This is really strange." Sonic said placing his hand under his chin

"What is?" Armor asked

"Well the Chaos Emeralds usual scatter across the planet after being used or teleported yet not this time." Knuckles explained

"Yeah I wonder why that is" Tails said thinking

"Maybe I can be of assistance." said the mysterious voice from before

They all turned and saw another Alicorn that was light blue with a white and black mane and tail, Green eyes, and her cutie mark with the yin and yang symbols. She was looking at one of the windows.

"Who are you?" Everyone asked in unison

The Alicorn then looked directly at them

"My name is Galaxy Star. It's nice to meet you the bearers of the elements of harmony and chaos."

*To be Continued*

* * *

 **Author: Alright there you go everyone Chapter four. Now some pointers Galaxy Star is my made up character for this story if your curious. Also... umm crap what was I going to say.**

 **Pinkie: You were going to tell them about the update.**

 **Author: Oh right thank you Pinkie anyways there is going to be an update two days soon so keep your eyes peeled for that. So like anyone else please leave your thoughts on this chapter and don't be afraid to give me advice or point out if I messed up somewhere.**

 **Pinkie: He constantly checks his chapters and does little corrections so you guys can have the best reading spots in the house. So anyways to shorten this up please Review, Favorite, and Follow to show support.**

 **Author: and it sure means a lot I mean I have almost 10 likes to this story already. Thanks again for the support so for now this is me and Pinkie signing off.**

 **Pinkie: Wait one more thing remember Wes**

 **Author: Oh yeah if you guys want I can bring someone else to these commentary sections if you want just let me know but for now bye guys**

 **Pinkie: BYE!**


	5. A journey through the forest

**Author: Hey everyone it's time for some explain that you have never could've imaged**

 **Pinkie: Yeah it'ssoexcitingIcan'twaitCAN'TWAITCAN'TWAIT.**

 **Pinkie bouncing all over my room knocking things down.**

 **Author: PINKIE!**

 **Pinkie: *stops in place in the air* Yes?**

 **Author: Try to relax about this anyways going let you know as well OC stories are coming soon so if you want your OC on here let me know immediately please. Oh yeah I did mention I would mention favorites so here are two I really like**

 **A New Friend- RnRink**

 **Blue Comet in the sky- sonicXblossomfan**

 **Author: Anyways enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Galaxy Star and this story. Sonic and friends belong to Sega. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro**

 **"Knock, Knock, Knock"**

 **Author: Huh who could that be this time?**

 **Pinkie: I think I know.**

 **She smiles widely making me very uncomfortable. I didn't want to but I opened the door.**

 **Author: oh hey it's you**

* * *

"Don't give up till the very end"

* * *

Chapter 5: A Journey through the Forest

We join everyone as they all stare at the pony in shock especially the ponies.

"Umm do you know this guy Twilight?" Sonic asked

"No I don't Sonic" Twilight said confused

"Wait a minute what did you mean by Elements of Chaos. Galaxy Star explain yourself NOW!" Luna Shouted

(Tension The scepter of darkness- Sonic '06)

Galaxy Star just walked up to everyone and bowed. She then stood up and started to speak

"I'm sorry to do this but..."

GS then jumped and grabbed Cadence and Armor landing in front of Celestia and Luna. She then used her magic to hold all four in place. The guards then jumped in with there spears while the Mane Six and Mobians stood in fighting stances. Paper then walked in front of the guards and stood her ground.

"LET THE PRINCESSES GO NOW." Paper yelled

* * *

 **Author: Oh yeah I forgot to mention Paper is in this chapter as well I'll explain more about her character at the end of the chapter but to inform you she isn't my OC.**

* * *

Galaxy then looks at the Mane Six and the Mobians.

"You meet me at the princesses old castle. Without these."

Galaxy then warped the chaos emeralds from the Mobians and some strange aura from Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Twilight. The four looked at themselves in confusion. Twilight tried using magic but couldn't. When Shadow tried his Chaos spear nothing shot from his hand. Sonic tried running at Galaxy but didn't go as fast as before while Galaxy teleported to the balcony outside the throne room. Silver then tried to use his Telekinetic powers but nothing was reacting with his aura

"What did you do to us." Sonic demanded

"I took away your abilities that could make it easy to get there. So you all will journey through the forest together without any easier means. I hope you make it soon."

Galaxy then vanished with the Princesses and Armor.

"NO PRINCESSES!" Paper yelled as she was running to the balcony

"CAPTAIN" Another guard yelled

It was silent for a good while then Tails spoke up.

"Sonic We can't let him get away with this can we? What are we going to do?"

Sonic stood silent then looked at everyone. They all looked upset, but then Sonic smirked then shot them a Thumbs up.

(SA2 (Main Riff)- Sonic Adventure 2)

"Do what we do best Tails. So what if I can't run fast I'm not going to let her push us around we'll show that creep what we can do together right guys?"

They all looked at each other and nodded and showed there confidence had shot up. With that they all headed for the train station to save the princesses.

* * *

*Meanwhile at the Castle of the Royal Sisters*

(To Ancient Soleanna Castle- Sonic '06)

Galaxy came out in a white flash with the Princesses and Armor still trapped.

 _"I hope I did the right thing. If not... No don't second guess yourself Galaxy you know this is the only way."_

"LET US GO VILLAIN" Luna yelled in her Princess voice

"As you wish but you didn't need to yell your majesty."

Galaxy floated them down and let them out of the magic she had them incased in.

"There you go is that bet-"

Galaxy couldn't finish because Shining tackled her and pinned her to the wall using magic. Then the princesses walked up to Galaxy

"YOU DARE KIDNAP US HOW DARE YOU!" Luna yelled again in her Princess voice

"Please...just let me explain." Galaxy said desperately

"Why in great Equestria's name would we do that?" Armor asked

He was pressing harder on Galaxy with his magic. Galaxy started gasping for breath

"Please...just...listen...to...me" Galaxy said

She then looked at Celestia with a look telling her she was on their side. Then a voice that sounded like a young women came out.

"Please hear her out, trust me she isn't lying." said the voice

They looked to see some mysterious figure in a red hood and in a white dress standing up the stairs of the sisters old thrones.

"Who are you?" Cadence asked

The figure then walked down and noticed Cadence had some dirt on her face she then reached one of her arms through the hood Cadence was cautions but the mysterious figure didn't make any sudden movements and pulled out a handkerchief.

"May I?" the figure asked pointing to the dirt on Cadence.

Cadence first looked at the others wondering if they were okay. Celestia nodded first, then Luna, and even though he hesitated Shining nodded as well.

"Yes you may"

The hooded figure took the handkerchief and rubbed the dirt of her. She then put the handkerchief away then looked at them.

"Does this help any?"

They all looked at each other and agreed. Armor then place Galaxy down and backed away.

"Thank... you... but... was that... really necessarily?" Galaxy asked gathering her breath.

"Sorry guess I was to hard huh?" Armor asked in embarrassment

He offered Galaxy a hoof. Galaxy gladly took it and quietly got back up. Then before they could ask questions Galaxy started to fly away.

"She will explain everything to you I'll be back and I will have the elements with me." Galaxy explained as she flew away.

After Galaxy disappeared they all turned to the hooded figure who stood there waiting for them

"May I start explaining?"

All four ponies nodded their heads. They then were led to the library as the hooded figure started to explain.

* * *

*Back at Ponyville*

(Dragon Road night- Sonic unleashed)

It was night time when they got back to Ponyville. After getting of the train the ponies led them to the Everfree Forest.

"Wow so this is the Everfree forest huh?" Sonic asked

"Yeah just be careful it can get pretty strange in there trust me we know." Rainbow said

"Especially at nighttime." Fluttershy pointed out

"Eh well can't be stranger then saving an ancient kingdom or traveling a jigsaw planet sized puzzle to put it back together. I'm though more concerned for the princesses and the your brother Twilight."

"I know but I know my brother will protect the princesses. He's the best of the best.😏"

Sonic then smiled the turned to the forest. Twilight then went up front and turned to her new friends

"But you all don't have to go if you don't want to. Me and the girls can handle it and it's our problem."

Sonic then looked at his friends and they were all thinking the same thing.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say "LETS DO IT TO IT!" Sonic said

The Mane six smiled and then everyone went into the forest. As they were walking through the forest the Mane six were having déjà vu.

"Does anypony remember this place besides?" AJ asked.

"Yeah now that you mention it isn't this the exact place where you saved Twilight Applejack." Rarity said

Silver looked at Rarity

"What do you mean?"

"You see when we first came hear there was an earthquake and Twilight didn't have wings at the time..."

"How come she didn't have wings?" Amy asked curious

"Because you have to earn your Alicorn powers your not born with them." Twilight pointed out

"Oh I see."

"Anyways darling Twilight was hanging on a cliff off the edge of the cliff but AJ had grabbed her by her hoofs."

"At that point I saw Fluttershy and Rainbow put Pinkie and Rarity on safe ground and were coming back I told her to let go." AJ explained

"I will admit I was afraid to let go but Applejack had told me that I would be fine and she would never tell me a lie. So I believed her and let go and who was there to catch me but Rainbow and Fluttershy." Twilight said looking at her two flying friends smiling.

They smiled back and gave a wink. Knuckles then walked closer to AJ until they were side by side. Right before Knuckles could say anything there was another earthquake except this one seemed directly underneath them. A sinkhole then opened up and AJ and Knuckles fell in.

"KNUCKLES!" Tails yelled

"APPLEJACK!" Twilight yelled.

AJ and Knuckles were still falling. Knuckles started gliding and grabbed AJ. He then tried to grab on to the surface to stop their fall by punching his fist into the wall but they kept sliding so at the last second Knuckles jumped and hugged Applejack tight as they crashed into a few rocks at the bottom. The hole was then almost covered up by a giant rock that blocked any entry or exit. Knuckles was hugging AJ tight in case of other falling rocks. When he looked to see their were no strays he looked at Applejack

"AJ are you okay?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah partner I'm alright"

Knuckles then let her go so she could get up. Applejack then looked up and saw they were pretty far down.

(Crisis city- Sonic generations)

"AUGH!" Knuckles yelled grunting in pain

AJ look at Knuckles and saw him holding his arm then she looked at his shoulder and went wide eyed. There was a huge gash in his shoulder with blood coming from it.

 _Not again please not again._ AJ thought

"Knuckles are you okay."

"Yeah I'm good" He said having a hard time getting up

AJ looked worried as Knuckles was getting up.

"KNUCKLES, APPLEJACK ARE YOU OKAY!" Sonic yelled

"YEAH WERE OKAY SUGARCUBE BUT WE'RE STUCK.!"

"STUCK CAN'T YOU CLIMB OUT!" Silver asked

"NO THERE IS A LARGE ROCK IN THE WAY AND I CAN'T EXACTLY USE MY ARM TO PUNCH US OUT!"

"OKAY HANG ON WE'LL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU OUT!" Sonic yelled

"ALRIGHT!" Knuckles yelled back

"I'm sorry Sugarcube this is my fault." AJ looked down and covered her face with her hat

"No it isn't besides I've taken worse hits than this." Knuckles said in a confidence

AJ still felt bad she caused this but felt better that Knuckles was trying to make her feel better. Time started to fly AJ was trying to see if she could try to squeeze through the hole or make it wider, but to no avail Applejack was starting to run out of air with the hole being so small and limited air. They then started to wonder about their friends

"Man it shouldn't take them this long to get us right" Knuckles said still holding his shoulder

"Something ain't right."

(The resurrection of Mephilis- Sonic 06)

When suddenly a bright flash opened up and there stood a mysterious unicorn in a hood. Knuckles and AJ went into a fighting stance readying themselves for a fight. Well Knuckles was trying to with his shoulder hurting and all.

"Don't worry I'm here to help."

"How do we know your not lying to us"

"Please believe me. I'm here to assist you." the unicorn said

AJ then got out of her stance. She could tell when a pony was lying or not and this one wasn't.

"However I can only carry one at a time unfortunately."

AJ looked at Knuckles and was about to say something until Knuckles interrupted.

"Take AJ out first please."

"WHAT? No way Sugarcube with that injury you need to get out first."

"Applejack I'm fine I have taken a lot of hits before besides your running low on air. You need air."

AJ looked concerned

"But Knuckles..."

"Look trust me. I'll be just fine you trust me don't you?" Knuckles asked

AJ looked at Knuckles and knew he wanted an honest answer.

"Yeah I trust ya. Okay just please don't make me regret it."

Knuckles nodded and gave AJ a thumbs up. AJ then went up to the Unicorn and the unicorn used his horn and teleported them out. However just as they were teleporting out more rubble had begun to fall and was about right on top of Knuckles. He moved out of the way but his leg became pinned under a heavy rock. The unicorn showed up.

"Hey think you can lift this off me." Knuckles asked

The unicorn didn't speak she instead just charged up her horn into what looked like a laser.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Knuckles yelled

"Don't worry friend my magic isn't powerful enough to lift the boulder so I'm going to destroy it."

"And how do I know you won't blow me up in the process"

"You don't but I am on your side trust me. You trust me right?" The unicorn asked

Knuckles thought about it and being opened up as he is he nodded letting the unicorn know he trusted her. The unicorn nodded back and blasted the boulder destroying it and freeing Knuckles. The unicorn went to Knuckles and teleported him out of the hole. He looked at the forest and then looked back towards the unicorn to thank her

"Hey thanks a l-"

Knuckles stopped cause the unicorn was gone.

"Where did she go?"

"KNUCKLES."

(Mission Street- Sonic Adventure 2)

Knuckles looked over and saw his friends. They were happy to see him however they saw the wound and his leg.

"We need to get you to a doctor you need a doctor." Twilight said

"No I'll be fine I've survived worse than this." He said confidently

"Knuckles please be reasonable. The shoulder is bad and according to Applejack you couldn't even move that arm with that gash." Rarity said worried

"Hang on Cream do you still remember that one move?" Sonic asked

Cream was trying to remember what Sonic was talking about then realized what he meant, but got worried

"I think I do Mr. Sonic but I'm not so sure I can even do it correctly. If I mess up then it won't take effect or maybe I'll make it a lot worse. I just don't think I can risk it."

"Don't worry Cream you can do it if anybody can you can just keep your spirit up." Sonia said

Cream looked at everyone and they all gave a smile informing her she could do it. She then looked at Knuckles who smirked

"I know you can do it Cream."

Cheese then gave a big hug to Cream.

"Chao (You can do it Cream)"

She then stopped worrying, shook her head, and then looked at the others confidently.

"Your right I can't be nervous. I'll be brave and do all that I can. Thank you everyone"

Cream then held her hands over the gash. She started to focus and a bright light came from her.

" **HEAL BELL** "

As she yelled out the move the aura then flowed into the wound and started to heal. By the time she was done the wound was completely gone. Cream then backed away and the Mane Six looked in awe as they looked at Knuckles.

"That's...Incredible." Twilight said

"How did you do that cream if you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked

"See Cream here had special moves that can heal others or restore their energies. So you can imagine how powerful her moves are" Tails explained

"Wow that's awesome Cream." Rainbow said

"Thank you Ms. Dash" Cream said "Now try to be a little more careful Mr. Knuckles okay?"

"No promises but I'll try."

"Okay with that done lets get moving." Twilight said

Everyone turned and nodded to Twilight and they all started walking again. While they were that same unicorn was watching who lifted her hood to reveal it was Galaxy. She then took out the red and purple emeralds. They started to glow and flash bright aura's.

"Two down, Five more to go." She said looking at the group.

* * *

*Meanwhile with the Princesses and Shining Armor*

(Gaia Manuscripts/Professor Pickles lab- Sonic Unleashed)

They were all stuck in awe by what they were just told from the mysterious figure. Then Celestia spoke

"Is all of this true?" She asked

"Yes now you see the importance of what events have transpired."

They all shook their heads saying yes. The figure then got up from the table they were at.

"Now I must leave before they get here."

"Wait" Luna exclaimed

The figure the turned

"Who are you?"

The figure turned to look at the door then turned to the four ponies.

"I'm surprised honestly I thought maybe you would recognize my voice then again it has been forever and you were so young Luna."

She pulled of her hood and it revealed a purple hedgehog with a golden crown. Celestia went wide eyed when she saw her. She knew exactly who it was.

"Aleena?!" Celestia asked looking at her with a shocked face.

"Yes Tia it has been a while huh? It so good to see you after so long." She said with a smile

Celestia had a tear in her eye then hugged Aleena.

"Wait you know her Celestia?" Cadence asked

"Yes Cadence you see Queen Aleena is the Queen of Mobius. When me and Luna were young fillies she came here to equestria accidentally. Our parents took her in took her in until they found a way to send her home. We did a lot of things together, she especially loved playing with you Luna."

Luna looked at her confused at first until she remembered the little hedgehog back when she was just a filly.

"Wait you were that hedgehog?"

Aleena nodded her head and let go of Celestia. Luna then got close and looked into Aleena's eyes and saw the same eyes from the little hedgehog she met when she was a filly. She then hugged Aleena

"By the great Eclipse it is you. I never thought I would see you again after you left. I thought-"

Aleena interrupted by placing a finger over Luna's mouth.

"I know I felt the exact same way when I left, but I always had hope that one day we would see each other again. However not is not the time to catch up."

She placed the hood over her head and turned again

"I must go goodbye my friends, but tell Sonic, Sonia, and Manic I love them so much. :-)"

She then left before any of the ponies could say a word and disappeared into the night.

* * *

*Back with our heroes*

(Windmill Isle night- Sonic Unleashed)

They were walking along a path to the castle when they went into a dark part of the forest shrouded in darkness

"Everyone stick together and stay close." Sonic said

As they went in Amy kept looking at Sonic and felt awkward looking at him. As they went into the forest there were strange noises coming from deep within. Then there was a howl.

"What was that?" Silver asked.

The Mane Six were stunned by the noise. That's when they turned around to see what looked liked wolves made out of wood

"What are those?" Shadow asked getting in a fighting stance

(Werehog battle night- Sonic Unleashed)

"TIMBER WOLVES!" Pinkie screamed while pointing.

The three timber wolves started to approach them. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, and Sonic got into a fighting stance.

"Wait you guys can't use your abilities." Tails said

"Doesn't matter buddy we have to protect our friends." Sonic said

Manic and Sonia ran up to Sonic

"At least let us help bro no way your leaving us out of this." Manic said

"Yeah were family and family sticks together." Sonia said smiling confidentially

Sonic smirked and said "Alright lets show them what the Sonic Underground and the Sonic Heroes can really do 👍"

Twilight was about to say something until Amy got in front of her.

"They can handle it."

"But Amy."

"Look take it from me Sonic has always come out on top." (Flashbacks of when Sonic saved Mobius) "Even when things look bleak he's always been there and always came out on top" (End of Flashbacks) "And I know he will do it again."

Twilight nodded watched as Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Manic, and Sonia jumped straight at the timber wolves. The timber wolves tried to slash at the group but didn't have much luck. On the first timber wolf it was Sonic, Sonia, and Manic fighting. Sonic distracted him do to his lack of speed but still had great reflexes so he could still dodge pretty well.

"Oh come on. You know for a wolf you move more like a sloth."

The timber wolf got angrier with each time it missed. Sonic jumped up grabbing a branch

"YOUR TURN SONIA" He yelled

"You got it" Sonia said

Sonia then started spinning around until she was like a tornado. She caught the timber wolf in it and threw him towards a tree however the wolf leapt of it and was about to attack Sonia however it was hit by a laser and hit the ground. It then got up and ran away.

"Still have to bail you out eh Sis." Manic said blowing out his wrist bands.

"Mhmm whatever you say Manic." she said sarcastically

Meanwhile Tails and Knuckles were dealing with the second Timber Wolf. The wolf was fierce however Tails and Knuckles were a powerful team.

"Hey Knuckles wanna try that move again."

"You bet Tails"

They both jumped up. Tails grabbed Knuckles by the arm and they started spinning.

" **KNUCKLE TORNADO.** "

Tails then let go of Knuckles. He then smashed into the wolf blowing branches all over the place. When they thought it was over the pieces reassembled but instead the timber wolf ran off. Tails came down and fist bumped Knuckles.

"Nice work" Tails said

"You to" Knuckles said

The final timber wolf had Shadow and Silver occupied. They were doing there best but were having a little trouble. This wolf seemed to have a little more maneuvering ability then the others.

"Jeez how powerful are these things?" Silver asked while on top of it.

"I don't know ask them."

The timber wolf shook of Silver and jumped at Shadow. Shadow ducked and then roundhouse kicked it in the face. It fell but then it noticed the girls and pounced Amy got in the way with her piko hammer and knocked it down and it ran of. Everyone was happy and relieved unknown to their was a fourth one. It snuck up on Twilight and jumped straight at her. Twilight tripped while trying to move.

"TWILIGHT!" Everyone yelled

Twilight braced herself thinking it was all over.

 **SLICCCCCEEE**

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH"

Twilight looked up and saw she was fine but felt something holding her. She looked and sent wide eyed shocked even to see Shadow was in the way of the timber wolfs attack. Amy then cam and smacked away the timber wolf and it ran of. Shadow then looked at Twilight

(Apatos Hub Night- Sonic Unleashed)

"Are you okay?"

"Forget about me what about you?!"

"I'm fine. Now answer my question?!" Shadow said

"Yes I'm fine."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Twilight and Shadow got up. Shadow having trouble since he had a huge scratch mark on his back. Cream used her heal bell to fix up Shadow. Twilight walked over to Shadow after Cream was done.

"Thank you Shadow."

"Don't mention it."

"You know that was pretty crazy and dangerous Shadow."

"Call it what you want. All that matters is your safe. Now come on."

As he walked away Twilight was steamed on the outside, but on the inside she felt sorry for him and something else. However she couldn't identify what it was, but it did make her cheeks turn a bright pink. As they were walking Galaxy watched while holding the green and cyan emeralds which were doing the exact same thing the red and purple ones were doing.

"Only three left. I just hope their the ones I'm looking for as well. I'm on the right track that's for sure."

The three timber wolves that attacked the group appeared behind her. She then turned and walked over to them and pet the three wolves.

"Good work you three. An excellent job. Now go on back to the forest until I need you again" She said lifting her hoof.

With that the three ran of for the forest. Galaxy then vanished to follow our heroes

*To be continued*

* * *

 **Author: Well here you go for now The real explanation starts tomorrow.**

 **Pinkie: WHYDOYOUHAVETOKEEPITQUIETPLEASEUSWHATITIS.**

 **Manic: Whoa Pinkie would you relax seriously he will get to it**

 **Author: Oh yeah from time to time Manic will be joining us as well. Now about Paper she is not my OC she is actually a character made from an MLP comic called To Love a God to Love a mortal. If you are all curious-**

 **Pinkie: IT'S ON DEVIANART**

 **Author: Thank you Pinkie. As well as that I was thinking about adding an intro to these and what I mean is that I have read some fan fiction where it had a theme song and intro to it so let me know if you want me to try it out or not.**

 **Manic: Anyways guys be sure to Favorite and follow. Every bit of support is appreciated.**

 **Author yep until next time th-**

 **Pinkie: WAIT YOU SAID I COULD DO THIS PART**

 **Author: Okay then jeez just stop yelling.**

 **Pinkie: 'Till next time this is the author, Manic, and me Pinkie Pie signing off**

 **Author: Bye guys**

 **Manic: See ya**


	6. Explanation the EOC are born

**Author: Okay now here** **the real explaining begins**

 **Pinkie: YAY PARTY TIME**

 **Pinkie pulls out her party cannon**

 **Author: Wait Pinkie**

 **Too late she fired away. Confetti and cakes went all over the place and I think it was a apple pie that slammed into my face. I wiped it of and saw that my room was a complete mess and I was very angry.**

 **Author: Pinkie...**

 **Pinkie: Yes?**

 **Author:...YOUR DEAD!**

 **I started chasing Pinkie to try and grab her. In the meantime Manic just walked in**

 **Manic: Hey guys sorry. I was practicing my drums so what did I...**

 **Manic sees the room.**

 **Manic: *Sigh* Never mind anyways enjoy the story while I go try to stop the Author from killing Pinkie Pie.**

* * *

*Chapter 6: Explanation. The Elements of Chaos are born*

(Cool Edge Night- Sonic Unleashed)

We join our heroes as they walk through the forest. Thinking about what had transpired so far Twilight especially. These events couldn't be a coincidence. This reminded her of when her and her friends first entered the Forest in search of the elements. Shadow looked at Twilight and thought something was up.

"Hey Twilight care to tell us what the problem is?" Shadow asked

Twilight snapped back to reality

"Huh... Oh it's nothing Shadow."

Shadow knew she was lying but didn't feel like trying to push it.

"Alright if you say so."

As they were walking it was starting to get mucky.

"Ick this dirty mud is ruining my hoofs." Rarity said disgusted by this

"Rarity its just mud it isn't going to hurt." Sonic said

Rarity looked at Sonic like he was talking crazy

"But all this dirt I just can't stand it. It's so improper for a lady."

"Rarity would you just-"

"Sonic allow me to handle this." Silver said

He then walked in front of Rarity and then picked her up bridle style. Rarity was blushing. Silver also wiped away the mud on her hooves making sure none of it got on her

"Sorry if this is improper milady, but without my telekinetic powers this is the best I can do."

"O-O-Oh that's fine Silver th-th-thank you."

She was stuttering like she was in a coliseum giving a speech. As soon as it felt like normal ground again Silver set Rarity down gently but Rarity noticed he was covered in mud. She felt bad that Silver was being so nice and he was paying a price for it. She then noticed some leaves which she used to clean up the mud all over Silver.

"Umm thank you milady."

"Oh it's nothing Silver I just felt a gentleman's act should not go unrewarded."

Silver smiled at Rarity and after that they continued walking. As they were walking Silver couldn't help but look at Rarity. Something about her, Something about being close to her reminded him of Blaze. They continued walking until they came to a stop when they saw a sign.

"Huh that's new" Rainbow said

Tails got close enough to read the sign

"It's some kind of riddle. _In between a stone and path what is unknown can be known. One path is wrong and one path is right._ " Tails said lost in thought

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked

"Who cares were wasting time we need to go." Shadow said

Tails eyes shot open in realization

"WAIT DON'T GO THAT WAY!" He screamed

Shadow stopped

"Why?"

"I think we need to go this way." Tails said pointing to another part of the forest with no path.

"Umm Tails there's nothing that way." Silver said

"I know but I think that's what the riddle meant. One path is wrong but one is right. What is unknown can be known. It means that the easy path is the wrong way while the harder path is the one we need to take and what isn't known about that path can be known by going through it." Tails explained

Everyone just looked at him some having doubts, some in awe by his explanation, and some trying to figure out what to do. Finally Sonic spoke

"Well if that's what tails thinks then I say we give it a shot👍"

Tails smiled at Sonic. Everyone thought about it and agreed

"Thanks"

"Hey Tails why don't you go ahead and lead."

"Okay everyone follow me."

Sonic smiled as Tails was leading them down the path which turned out to be a shortcut to the castle. As they were walking Galaxy once again was watching and looked at the white and yellow chaos emeralds. They too were glowing a strange aura as well. Galaxy smiled at the sight. Six of the seven emeralds were glowing a strange aura. Each one except the blue one.

"One more. I was hoping not to do this but I may not have a choice. Forgive me my friend but I have to see."

She then turned her body into a source of light and went straight for the group. In the meantime the group had came out of the forest and could see the castle.

"Is that it?" Sonic asked

"Yes that is the c-c-castle of the royal sisters." Fluttershy said

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" Tails asked

"Oh it's nothing I just don't like going to this place that much."

"It's okay I'm right here so don't worry okay Flutters?" Tails said trying to make her feel better.

Fluttershy looked at Tails and smiled

"Thanks Tails you always know what to say don't you?"

Tails blushed at Flutters comment.

"I guess so Fluttershy. Thanks"

As they were walking that's when Galaxy came in her light form. She then went straight at Sonic. He was knocked to the ground and his eyes closed completely shut.

"SONIC!"

Everyone ran to check on Sonic.

"Sonic are you okay please tell me your okay please!" Tails said worried about his friend

"Tails calm down would you. Look he's still breathing so this means he must be unconscious."

"So now the question is what as that bright light?"

* * *

*Sonic's Mind*

Sonic finds himself in an area where everything is black and there is nothing seen for miles

"Where am I?" he asked

(Mephilis- Sonic 06)

He started wandering until he came to a door. The hedgehog looked confused at first when seeing this door. Though he wasn't willing to back down. He grabbed the handle and opened it. He went through the door and came to a horrid sight. That hedgehog was back again and he was standing right in front of Sonic. When Sonic looked behind him he saw his friends, brother, and sister. When he saw them he was shocked worried even. They all had bruises and wounds that were pretty bad and bleeding. Shadow and Twilight were heavily breathing trying to gater air while Rainbow looked like she could barely stand Tails as well. The others were knocked at but had blood coming from them.

"YOU! DID YOU DO THIS?!" Sonic screamed

The hedgehog just looked at him and smiled. Sonic readyed himself for a fight. However he looked at others and knew they weren't up for a fight. Sonic decided to handle this himself. He then ran at the hedgehog but at his normal fast speed. He tried punching him but it was useless. The hedgehog just stood there un-phased by the attack. Sonic looked shocked by this, but kept his cool. He remembered how badly injured his friends were and knew first priority was getting this hedgehog away from them. He started taking off in another direction.

"Hey yo slowpoke this way."

The hedgehog closed his eyes not facing Sonic at first

"As you wish."

He then turned in Sonic's direction

"Brother."

(Green Forest- SA2)

He then starts chasing after Sonic. They were running for a little while. Sonic looked behind him to see that his friends were out of his sight. He then turned around and looked right at the hedgehog as he landed. He then went into his spindash form and started circling the black hedgehog.

" **BLUE TORNADO"**

As he screamed out the move he went faster and faster. Picking up the hedgehog in the tornado. Once the black hedgehog was caught in the tornado Sonic jumped in and used a string of homing attacks inside the tornado. He then jumped out and spread his body out but right when he did the tornado suddenly broke and the hedgehog fell and crashed into the floor. Sonic then landed

"Had enough?"

The hedgehog then got up real quick. He then looked at Sonic and smirked

"Oh was that suppose to be an attack please. Let me show you a real attack."

He then raised his arms in the air and shouted

" **BLUE METEOR"**

Sonic looked around until there was a blue flash. He looked up and saw a large light blue energy orb. He then placed one of his hands over his eyes so he could get a better look at it

"Wow talk about humongous."

However instead of sending it straight down the black hedgehog lowered his hands and clapped them together. The orb started to glow and then separated into multiple orbs. They then started shooting down at Sonic. Sonic was able to dodge them using his quick step to dodge them however right as he dodge the last one the hedgehog came and punched Sonic straight in the gut. This caused Sonic to stop and hold his chest trying to gasp for air. However the hedgehog kicked him sending him flying. He then dashed after Sonic and started throwing a round of punches all hitting there mark. Sonic wasn't able to get out for a while until he saw an opening and blocked one of his punches and kicked him right in the chest. The hedgehog was pushed back a little then Sonic ran right at him doing the same thing laying a bunch of direct hits though they did lower damage then the black hedgehog's did. Pretty soon the black hedgehog jumped and so did Sonic until they were 3 feet from each other. They then dashed at each other and started punching left and right neither giving in. Eventually they broke again however when Sonic was far enough he then went into Spin dash form again. This time though small light blue energy orb started flying into him as he was spinning. However the black hedgehog did the same and started charging up as well. When the orbs stopped flying they both stopped in a ready position.

" **LIGHTSPEED ATTACK"** They yelled in unison

They launched at each other at speeds impossible to see for the naked eye. They collided multiple times neither one backing down. They collided several times until the black hedgehog blasted at Sonic causing him to break his Lightspeed attack. Sonic slammed into the ground pretty hard he tried to get up, but was having trouble getting up. The black hedgehog walked up to him.

"Hmph. Is this the best you can do brother? I thought you could do better. You should have stuck with your friends as you call them then again all of you combined couldn't match my power. Oh well lets finish this"

He then held out his hand and a light blue energy ball appeared.

"Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic just looked at the hedgehog and then thinking it was over however out of nowhere a blast hit the black hedgehog and then when he looked to see who it was. He then took a roundhouse kick to the face and was sent flying.

(Sonic appears- Sonic 06)

When Sonic looked to see who saved him it was Shadow and Twilight who were panting.

"Shadow, Twilight what are you doing here?"

"We're hear to help you Sonic." Twilight said.

Sonic was trying to get out and then saw a hoof that wasn't Twilight's but Rainbow Dash's.

"Need a hoof?"

"Thanks but you guys shouldn't be here it's to dangerous."

"Sonic you should know I don't care what it is or who it is I will do whatever I can to keep the world safe just like Maria wanted." Shadow said readying himself

"But-"

"Sonic don't worry we aren't going to let you battle alone we came here to fight with you." Tails said

Sonic looked behind him and there was Tails and everyone else. They were pretty banged up but showed confidence and that they still had fight in him.

(Theme of Sonic (E3 2006)- Sonic 06)

Sonic looked like he was deep in thought and then smirked and looked forward.

"You guys are right I can't always fight alone and if you really are still willing to fight then who am I to object. Alright lets show that creep what we can really do. You with me?"

They all nodded looking at Sonic then Sonic had an idea.

"Okay listen up everybody here's how we are going to do this Amy you, Cream, Fluttershy, and Pinkie distract him. Manic, Sonia you two use your instruments powers to attack him from the ground. Knuckles you, Tails, Rarity, Silver, and Applejack attack from the air and ground. When I say now move out of the way so Twilight can use her magic to hold him in place. Shadow you still remember that combo move we did back when we were stopping Lord LX?"

"Yes I do Sonic." Shadow said

"Then when Twilight holds him (referring to black hedgehog) down you and I use that move and finish him of."

Everyone one nodded at Sonic's ideas. The hedgehog then teleported back to the group angered by Shadow and Twilight's sneak attack. They all got into a fighting stance except Fluttershy and Cream

"Okay guys as I always say. LET'S DO IT TO IT!" Sonic shouted.

(White jungle- SA2)

"Hey Mr. Jerk over here."

The hedgehog looked over while Pinkie was doing a raspberry at him. The hedgehog steamed started firing small energy orbs however pinkie kept running in a circle then one hit but missed however instead of her coming out of the smoke Amy did with her Pico hammer.

"Looking for me?" she asked sarcastically

"If you think mind tricks are going to help you then you a even bigger fool than I-"

Suddenly the ground below started to shake and then there were cracks in the ground and he fell in and got his legs stuck he looked over and saw Manic playing his drums. Seeing this Amy decide to make a move.

" **LOW BLOW"**

As she yelled that out she jumped into the air and smacked the hedgehog on the head and then landed and smacked him with the hammer into the air. The hedgehog regained his balance pretty quickly

"Okay Cream, Fluttershy your turn."

The both of them were flying right beside each other and to get his attention Fluttershy used then "Stare" however the hedgehog wasn't afraid so Cream threw cheese to get his attention. It worked because the next thing they knew was that he was chasing after them. He teleported in front scaring them.

"Nice try but the games up."

He then was about to blast them but something tackled him. It was Knuckles using his glide maneuver he then threw the hedgehog towards the ground. Applejack showed up and bucked the hedgehog back into the air sending him back into the air. Silver and Rarity used telekinetic and magic to hold him in place while Tails charged up a huge electricity orb from his arm cannon. After the blast they started attacking him sending him flying at each other. At one point Knuckles landed on the ground and then closed his eyes the ground started to shake. He then jumped up into the air

" **QUAKE PUNCH!"**

With that silver used his telekinetic to keep the hedgehog on the ground and Knuckles came down and punched the ground causing a massive earth quake and cause rocks to come out of the ground. This send the hedgehog flying then it was time for the final step. Twilight focused her magic and caught the hedgehog while Shadow and Sonic went into spin dash form.

"Ready Sonic?"

"Ready to go Shadow"

" **ATOMIC STRIKE"**

They two hedgehogs sped in their ball forms at the black hedgehog. They then started circling him and made light streams behind them and jumped up. They started forming what looked like an atom. They then jumped out of it and got out of their ball forms and the orb exploded into electricity. The hedgehog then emerged from the smoke with bruises all around him. Everyone gathered with Sonic in front of the group. The hedgehog then smiled and looked directly at Sonic?

"You passed" he said

Sonic was confused then there was this bright light that blinded Sonic.

* * *

*Back in real world*

(Jungle Joyride night- Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic's eyes shot opened and he looked around at everyone surrounded him concerned. When they saw he was awake they were relieved well except for Shadow who looked away after seeing Sonic was awake.

"Sonic are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah buddy I'm good. What happened?"

"We don't know Sonic. There was this bright light that came straight at you and then ya passed out." Applejack said

 _"So it was all just a dream huh. It didn't feel like one"_ Sonic thought

Sonic then stood up and dusted himself off. Then Shadow spoke

"So are we going to go or keep fooling around?" he asked with his eyes closed

"Keep your rings on Shadow we're going." Sonic said smiling

Shadow of course wasn't amused by the joke and just grunted. As they were walking away Galaxy appeared behind some trees as the group of 15 kept walking. She took out the blue emerald and it did the same things as the others well almost the same. It's aura was dimmer then the other ones. Galaxy looked at this and a thought came to her.

 _"Strange the emerald is showing that hedgehog is the one, but it glows dimmer. Is it because he has doubts in his abilities? Or maybe... just maybe... No it can't be there hasn't been one in years. But still I'll have to keep an eye on him."_

Galaxy then looked at the castle and flew straight for it. However there was then a floating ship as well and inside was a certain egg-shaped man smiling. He was in a red coat with golden square wearing goggles on his head, black pants and shoes.

"Ahh so that's where you are well then it's time to collect my prize." He said waking out of his command center

* * *

*Inside the castle*

(Ali Baba and Sinbad Rescued- Sonic and the Secret rings)

They enter and saw the princesses and Shining Armor waiting for them.

"CELESTIA, LUNA, CADENCE, SHINING!" Twilight yelled as she ran to them

She hugged each one of them to make sure they were okay.

"What took you so long Twily?" Armor asked

"Oh you know pits, wolves, strange orbs of light." Sonic said sarcastically

Everyone just rolled their eyes at him. Celestia then smiled as the rest walked in.

"I'm glad you are all safe." Celestia said smiling

"So are we your majesties" Fluttershy said

"Now where's that little trickster Galaxy?" Knuckles said putting his fits together

"Hold your fists. Galaxy is not our enemy but an ally." Luna said lifting her hoof up.

Everyone except for her sister, Cadence and Shining looked at her confused

"She is?" Sonia asked

"But she kidnapped you." Rarity pointed out

"Yes but she did it for a reason." Cadence said

"And what was that reason." Silver asked

Just then Galaxy appeared

"It was a test."

"A test what do you mean." Silver asked

Right before he got an answer there was an explosion in the roof

(Eggman Appears- Sonic 06)

Just then robots that were orange holding blasters, blue that looked like bees, and ladybug like ones as well. IN the middle was the same man in a floating egg. Everyone looked and the ponies were shocked by this while the Mobians were just in a fighting stance.

"Greetings ponies especially you. Princess Celestia ruler of Equestria. I am Dr. Eggman the founder of the Eggman empire. I am here to conquer your world however if you cooperate then I won't have to do anything nasty."

They all just looked at him and they got into a fighting stance except Sonic who just smirked.

"Whatever you said Baldy McNosehair." Sonic said

Everyone just looked and snickered well Sonic's friends did while the ponies just laughed. Eggman just growled at his nemesis.

"I should have guessed you'd be here Sonic. Doesn't matter however. AAATTTTAAAACCCCKKKKK!"

(Open your heart crush 40- SA)

The robots started approaching. Galaxy released the aura that she kept and gave back Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Twilights abilities back. They then looked at her and Sonic gave her a thumbs up letting her know he trusted her and appreciated it. The whole group looked at the robots and then Sonic spoke.

"Okay Manic, Sonia cover the princesses and the girls. Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails your with me-"

"No way Sonic you are not leaving us out of this." Rainbow said

"But-"

"Sonic it's our home to we can help. Please let us." Twilight said

"Yeah Sonic and don't think I'm letting you have all the fun." Amy said pulling out the Piko Hammer

Sonic gave it a quick thought and agreed to it. The Mane Six and Sonic's friends got ready for a fight as the pawns approached them. They then dove right into the pack of robots. Sonic used his speed to blow by a couple of robots and then faced a big one. He then went into his spindash form and dashed at the robot.

 **"AXE KICK!"**

He shouted as he tackled the robot. He then flicked himself upward and dove straight down with his leg in an Axe kick formation. He struck the robot splitting it into two. Meanwhile Tails was blasting robots left and right with his arm cannon, but then he looked over and saw fluttershy surrounded by egg pawns. He jumped into the fray and then relieve himself of his cannon and took out his wrench.

" **TINKER** "

He then went into his spindash and charged at the robots just blowing by them. After he came out he just blew out some air and just like that the robots were totally dismantled. Tails then spun the wrench and put it back where he got it. he then went to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy are you okay?"

"Yes thank you Tails." He said with a smile.

"Stick close to me understood?"

"Okay Tails."

Tails got his arm cannon out and started firing again. Angel then hopped out of Fluttershy's mane and grabbed a nearby wooden plank and smacked the robots much to Fluttershy and Tails shock. Knuckles was having the time of his life punching the crap out of the robots he then looked over and saw AJ was enjoying herself somewhat. He then got an idea.

"Hey Applejack want to try something new?"

AJ looked over confused

"Sure but what?"

Knuckles then stopped and focused and the ground started to shake but instead of him jumping it up he hit the ground shooting a rock up and sending AJ flying. As she was falling Knuckles called out.

"Punch the floor with your hoofs"

AJ then looked at the ground and held her hoofs back and then pushed them out as she hit the ground. The impact erupted stones to go flying at the robots.

"Whoa nelly that was amazing. That was the first time I ever tried that. Isn't it a move you normally call out." She said as she bucked another robot

"Yeah I call it the Quake punch but since you did it lets call it the Quake Buck. Sound good."

"Yeah. I like it."

Shadow and Twilight were faring pretty well to. They kept tackling and destroying the robots well Shadow was brutally obliterate them. At one point they were cornered by Buzz Bombers. Shadow then charged up energy from his palm and twilight from her horn

" **CHAOS SPEAR!"**

Right as he fired though Twilight launched her magic which collided with the spear. This cause it to turn a white energy spear that balanced both Chaos and Harmonic energy. It blasted through the group of robots and left nothing there. They then looked at the destruction and Shadow looked at Twilight and saw how shocked she was then he just smirked and said

"Not to bad, but still next time don't get in my way got it." he said

Twilight then looked at him and looked like she was about to blow her top. In fact she was on fire literary her fur had turned a orange/yellowish color and her hair, mane, and even wings all caught on fire. As she ran up to him.

"OKAY LETS GET ONE THING STRAIGHT. I AM SO SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE SO YOU ARE GOING CUT IT OUT OR I SWEAR-"

Some motor bugs then charged at them. Twilight sees them and got even more angry and just fired actual fire from her horn.

" **FLAMING PHEINOX!"**

After yelling the motor bugs got caught in the blast and were destroy in three seconds. Shadow looked at this impressed and maybe even a little glad she did that. Twilight calmed down and looked at Shadow shamefully

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell it's just that-"

Shadow looked down at her and said

"Nice work. Now are we going to finish this or what?"

Twilight looked surprised by this but was happy Shadow was asking her to help. She then gave a confident smile and nodded. Pinkie was playing with the robots and had then led them straight at Amy and cream. Cream was carrying Amy in the air and then started spinning her around.

" **SPIN CYCLE"**

Cream then let go of Amy and sent her towards the robots while Amy stuck her hammer out and spun pinkie though "ohh" and the grabbed the other half of the hammer this caused it to spin even faster in a tornado of pink that sucked in the robots and they get smashed by kicks form the feat and hind legs. After they were done they looked around there was still one more but pinkie blew it up with her party cannon.

"WHEEE THAT WAS FUN"

"Yeah thanks for the assist Pinkie."

"Anytime."

Rarity was doing her best to fight off the egg pawns. She use magic that much since she wasn't an expert at it but she was a black belt in karate and Rainbow as well which who was helping her out. Silver was using his telekinesis to lift robots in the air and then flinging them eventually he saw a row of egg pawns and buzz bombers and charge up his telekinesis and pulled his hand back

" **PHYCO SLASH"**

He then flicked his hand forward and a huge green slash came and sliced through the row of robots. It at first looked like it did nothing then the robots sliced in half diagonally and the top part of them fell straight off. Silver then smirked. Manic and Sonia along with armor were doing pretty well holding there own and protecting the princesses. At one point most of the robots were beaten. There were only about 30 left and they all started moving away from them. Sonic then smiled

(Stop music)

"Man Eggman's robots are just plain lame." He then got close to one "What's wrong lost your will to fight or are you to dim to fig-"

Sonic's quells then shot up for a sec when a huge gust of wind hit him. That meant something wasn't right. He looked around and didn't see Eggman anywhere.

"Wait a minute where is egghead?"

(Conquest- SA2)

Everyone was curious then out of nowhere a giant robot busted though the roof. It then grabbed Galaxy Star, Celestia, Cadence, and Luna. Everyone turned towards where the yelling originated

"PRINCESSES"

Then Eggman revealed himself

"Remember this bad boy Sonic?"

It took Sonic a second to recognize the robot then he remembered what it was. It was the egg-dragoon. Then Eggman turned his attention towards Galaxy.

"I believe you have something that rightfully belongs to me."

Eggman then zapped her. The princesses were in separate arms so only Galaxy got shocked. When she did the Chaos Emeralds appeared and gems the ponies recognized. The Elements of Harmony.

"Wait she had the Elements of Harmony. But how?" Twilight asked in shock

Eggman then dropped Galaxy who was unconscious. Manic and Sonia jumped and caught Galaxy. A robot then came down and Eggman placed the princesses in a containment field. They tried to use there magic but it proved ineffective. Eggman then placed the gems inside the robot where it powered up and send a wave of energy at them.

"Now Sonic you and I both know you can't match the power of the emeralds. So if I were you beg and I may spare you and your friends."

Sonic then growled

"As if the day I beg for mercy from you is the day I die. Also let me be clear Egg-face you can threaten me, but nobody and I mean NOBODY THREATENS MY FRIENDS."

"You said it bro now hand over the princesses Eggman..." Manic said

"...Or else your in for the beating of the life time" Sonia said

"We will see."

(Run around- Digimon)

"Sonia, Manic, go get the princesses. Armor stay here and look after her we will deal with this guy."

"But Sonic-" Sonia said

"Don't argue they need your help we can handle this trust me on this one.😉"

Sonia nodded and the two hedgehog's took off to go save the princesses.

Sonic then dashed of and started running around the robot with rainbow behind him they created a blue and rainbow tornado.

"Knuckles, Tails into the tornado."

Rainbow then called out to AJ and Twilight to do the same. They though looked confused but Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails knew what Sonic wanted to do. So Tails and Knuckles jumped in and even though they didn't want to Twilight and Applejack jumped in they were picked up by the gust then Sonic and Rainbow allowed them to get carried by the tornado as well. When they were reaching the top unknown to the ponies why they and Team heroes shouted

" **SIX SEQUENCE TORNADO"**

After that one by one they all hit the robot and jumped away. Sonic finished it of with his signature spindash. They all looked confident. However when the dust settled their wasn't even a scratch on it. Silver and Rarity picked up nearby objects and sent them flying at the Dragoon. However that didn't do much either. Shadow then launch a mirage of chaos spears. Amy then used her Piko Hammer and Pinkie used her party cannon. All three collided with the Egg Dragoon but it didn't do anything. They all looked at it stun, but Eggman just stood their and smiled

"Cute. Now let me show you what a real attack is. FREEZE"

The tail then flicked down and a huge wave of ice started approaching but faster than it did before. Sonic first jumped above it and then dashed at the robot with Rainbow following behind him. Eggman though teleported right in front of the trio and launched his drill at them. Sonic was able to react and grab rainbow and get in front of her as they collapsed to the ground when the drill struck.

"SONIC!"

"RAINBOW"

However Eggman wasn't done he then started launching projectiles at the group. They were able to dodge it but then one by one Eggman came up and attacked. First AJ which sent her crashing into the upper part of the castle. Knuckles got very steamed and jumped straight the robot with Tails following behind him and they were about to do the Knuckle tornado again but Eggman prevented that by using his flamethrower at the two and unfortunately they were spinning and started burning them inside, but tried using this and Tails threw Knuckles while he was still on fire and he punched the Dragoon but as he was getting off the robot smacked Knuckles away and used his drill to nick Tails in the arm. He fell and hit the floor a little hard. Fluttershy went wide eyed and ran for Tails and Angel looked on and looked mad at Eggman for that. Shadow and Silver decided to try a combo move. Twilight and Rarity decided to combine their magic to give it some extra power

" **CHAOS PHYCO WAVE"**

They then launched a telekinetic wave but right behind it Rarity and Twilight launched their magic to give the move a super charge. The move collided with the robot

"We got him." Twilight said

"... No we didn't"

The smoke cleared and revealed that it only did minimal damage. Eggman then looked at the four.

"Well congratulations you manage to put in a dent and make me very angry. Now here is your reward."

He then fired many, many projectiles at them. Silver used his telekinesis to hold them as best he could and Rarity as well but one hit them right in front and broke their concentration and sent them flying. Shadow dodge them while Twilight had her shield up unfortunately Eggman dove right in and pierced through Twilight and cut through her wing. She yelled in pain and for some reason this angered Shadow greatly because he then appeared behind the robot and blasted it with more spears. Eggman then turned his drill away from an injured Twilight and hit Shadow into a wall. Big mistake because Shadow was mad. That's when the gold rings around his wrists came of and shot like a rocket in power.

(I am all of me- Shadow the hedgehog)

"Oh no" Sonic said as he got up and holding his arm

"Sonic what's wrong with Shadow?" Rainbow asked as she struggled to get up

"It's Shadow whenever he takes of his inhibitor rings his power sky rockets but if he uses too much he'll collapse."

"Oh no, but what's he going to do?"

"I think I know and we may want to duck."

Sonic then grabbed Rainbow and pulled her down while Shadow teleported.

" **CHAOS... BBBLLLAAASSSTTT!"**

Shadow then had energies coming from his palms and when he got close he blasted the robot in the weakness spot. The blast had gotten through the shield but it wasn't enough. Shadow then fell to the floor and was trying to catch his breath

"Damn it. I guess I it was too much."

He was then was punched by the egg dragoon sending him to where Sonic was.

"You got that right. Honestly you are all pathetic I can't believe how easy this is. With the emeralds and the elements I will be unstoppable. HO-HO-HO-HO."

"Don't count on it Eggman." Eggman turned to see Sonic in a fighting stance

(It doesn't matter- Sonic and the black knight)

"If you think I'm going to let you win then your crazy as far as I'm concern you won't win."

"Oh and why is that old friend" Eggman said smiling confidentially

That's when the Mane six gathered around Sonic and the Mobians (except Sonia and Manic who just arrived with the freed princesses) as well.

"Because as long as my friends are with me we will always win and you can't stop us. We've beaten you before we can do it again no matter how far the challenge, no matter what the danger is, no matter what you say. We will always win Eggman." Sonic said

Everyone showed they agreed preparing for round two. Eggman smirked

"Well Sonic that was truly an inspirational speech, but I've grown tired of this."

He then began to generate electricity in his drill. Sonic looked at his friends and was about to tell them to move, but they gave a look saying they weren't moving an inch.

"GOODBYE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

He then fired his drill which travel pretty fast. They all readied themselves for the blow. The blast had collided with them

"SONIC!" Sonia and Manic yelled

"TWILIGHT" Shining and Cadence yelled

It never came they then found themselves in a strange force field.

(Nega wisp armor: Phase 2- Sonic colors)

"What the... NO...NO...NNOOOO... WHY DON'T YOU DIE?!"

He fired multiple drills with no affect then the Chaos emeralds shot from the machine and the elements as well and they went to then 7 Mobians and 6 Mane six

"Whoa." Sonic said

"This is new." Tails said

Each chaos emerald flew in front of the each of them. Sonic with the blue emerald, Tails the yellow emerald, Knuckles with the red emerald, Amy the cyan emerald, Cream the purple emerald, Silver the white emerald, and Shadow the green emerald. The emeralds then dove at the group making golden streaks around there wrists. Rings made of emerald then appeared and on the top was a symbol for each different one. The Elements as well flew back to their bearer and placed itself back on their necks with the necklaces returning. Sonic could feel immense power and knew this was their chance.

"Okay guys lets do this focus your energy and we can win this."

They all nodded. The girls charged up their Rainbow blast while the Mobians were creating something different.

" **RAINBOW YIN-YANG RIFT!"**

Upon shouting there was a focus blast that was black and white coming from Sonic and his friends while a Rainbow blast came from the girls. The blast was about to come into contact but Eggman bailed at the last second. The blast destroyed his much and fixed the damage it created. However after the blast everyone passed out from using it. Sonia, Manic, The princess, Shining Armor, and Galaxy who was awakened by the blast went to check. Eggman floated in frustration.

"This is far from over you blue thorn in my side. I'll be back and when I do you'll live to regret it."

Eggman flew back to his air ship and it was getting away. Cadence and Armor were about to go after it, but Sonia and Manic stopped right in front of them.

(Mission Clear and Results- Sonic 06)

"Let him go." Manic said

"What after what he just did no way he's dangerous." Armor said

"I have to agree with my husband we can let him roam freely." Cadence said preparing to fly.

"Trust me he isn't worth going after." Sonia pointed out "Besides what about our friends and siblings or did you forget."

Cadence and Shining looked over at the unconscious 13 and knew she was right. They turned around and walked over to them. Sonic's eyes were the first to open. They backed away to give the 13 a chance to recover.

"Ugh is everyone okay?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I am Sonic... Actually I'm better than fine I feel incredible." Tails said

"Yeah same here." Knuckles said

One by one everyone got up

"Mrs. Amy are you okay?"

"Yeah Cream I am."

"Wow that is a beautiful emerald ring and the symbol inside is beautiful."

Amy looked at her wrist and saw what Cream was talking about. Her wrist was cover with a cyan emerald like ring with A cross on the top. Amy then looked at Cream.

"You as well Cream."

Cream looked at her wrist and saw a purple emerald ring around it with a Symbol that was a circle with a four point star in the circle. Cream was amazed by the sight.

"Umm excuse me Tails, but I noticed you have one as well."

Tails then looked at the yellow emerald ring and inside it was a symbol of glasses with the left side of the glasses being bigger than the right side of it. Then the others then looked at their wrists. Knuckles had a red emerald ring with a symbol of two hands shaking. Silver had a white emerald ring behind his golden ring with a symbol of a flower in it. Shadow looked a crest moon with a star in the center. Sonic's was a blue emerald ring with a symbol of a dragon.

"Hey don't forget about you girls are these necklaces the elements you were talking about?" Sonic asked

"Yes Sonic but why they are here is a mystery to me." Twilight said

"Who cares? I can't believe we got to bust them out after so long." Rainbow said

Galaxy then looked upon and smiled

"I'm glad they have finally chosen their bearers."

Everyone stopped after what Galaxy just said

"What do you mean by that Galaxy?" Knuckles asked

"Well what if I told you that Mobius and Equestria weren't so separate."

Everyone except the Alicorns and Armor were confused.

"What are you saying Galaxy?" Twilight asked

Galaxy then turned to them.

(Dr. Pickles lab- Sonic Unleashed)

"Let me tell you about another world a world that exists between this dimension and your dimension Mobius. You see 50,000 years ago the planet or as I will call it Mobia was very populated world however the inhabitants were that of Mobians and Equestrians who lived together in peace. However the planet was suffering a crisis the planet was losing resources and there was even a severe drought which made life hard to live on Mobia.

"So your basically saying it was survival there" Shadow pointed out

"Yes Shadow, but then as if the great universe heard our prayers a star fell from the sky and crashed into the planet. When the people went to inspect it they found two amazing things. A crystal sapling and a giant light green emerald that they could feel had unlimited amounts of energy. Sound familiar." she looked at Sonic and his friends

It took them a minute and then they were all stunned by what she was referring to.

"Yes the Master Emerald as you called it. You see though the Master Emerald had shown them what they need to do to save their home. They planted the crystal sapling and as if like magic. It grew into this great crystal tree with the master emerald in the center. It was know as the Great Tree of Balance. It contained both Chaotic and Harmonic energies which balanced. However there were also 13 gems that were born from that tree held in the branches. The exact same ones you are wearing."

They all looked at each other and then looked at the gems and were stunned by what they were hearing.

"How... How is this possible?"

"I was getting to that. You see while the tree was able to help sustain life and to some it had like a spirit in watching over them. But there was a terrible attack on the peaceful world from an unknown invader. The people and ponies of Mobia did their best to fight, but the invaders were to powerful. All hope seemed lost however a hedgehog named Sky had found a way when he came to the tree of balance it bestowed him the element that you wear upon your wrist Sonic. The Element of Leadership. He then sought out the other bearers to assist him in this fight. With the power of the elements they were able to drive away the forces that invaded."

Silence for a few seconds then Galaxy picked back up.

"Peace reigned for a while until greed consumed a power hungry tyrant hedgehog. He called himself Black Swirl. He wanted the power to himself so he went to the tree to take the Master Emerald however Sky caught him red handed and demanded he would step away from the Tree but Swirl only answered by attacking. Sky was doing his best but was heavily injured trying to stop Black. Black then went for the tree and tried to absorb all of it's power, but it was too much and he destroyed himself but the tree was dying as well. The planet then started to wilt and the sun had become blocked. The Elements knew there was nothing else they could do but leave the world they knew, but the tree spoke to them as it was dying. It wanted them to separate to two different worlds, the reason was because it was too dangerous to keep all that power on one planet. The elements understood but before setting out the tree gave the ponies who possessed the Elements of Harmony a sapling. A sapling that became the Tree of Harmony you know today and bestowed upon the ones who had the Elements of Chaos. The ones who wore the same rings you do." pointing at Sonic and his friends. "The tree gave them the Master Emerald for them to protect and guard with their lives. With that the Elements used there powers to get the Mobians and Equestrians to safety. They then said there farewells and vanished. As time went on the days of Mobia were forgotten and lost through history until today. You see Sonic the reason I took your abilities away was because I was testing you and your friends. The Elements of Chaos had been searching for bearers but never found one's suitable until now."

"Us?" Tails asked

(It Doesn't Matter Instrumental- SA)

"Yes you have used the elements only when they were at a different set of power, however there primary forms are about thirty times as powerful then there emerald forms and just like the Elements of Harmony. Knuckles your trust in me when you and Applejack fell in that hole earned you the Element of Trust, Cream even though you had doubts you kept up hope that you could fix your friend up giving you the Element of Hope, Amy your faith in your friends when cornered by the timber wolves showed you have the most faith in them than anyone else giving you the Element of Faith, Shadow you risked your own life to protect Twilight and didn't give it a second thought earning you the Element of Courage, Silver you were willing to help Rarity out and offered her an easy route through the forest without any sign of hate to it earning you the Element of Courtesy, Tails you showed how smart you really are when you couldn't find your way through the forest gives you the Element of Intelligence, and Sonic your acts both here and the dream allow the Element of Leadership to chose you. You will be known as the Elements of Chaos."

Silence filled the room. The Elements, Sonia, and Manic were trying to process what they heard but still couldn't believe it

"I think I need to sit down." Tails said as he was collapsing

"I got ya buddy." Knuckles said

"So if that really is the case Galaxy then I have two questions for you. One why now? And two how do you know all of this?"

"I'm afraid I can't share how but I can tell you because a big threat will befall both worlds. What kind of threat and when is unclear however what I can tell you is that it will be an enemy you have fought before."

Galaxy then started to fade away and everyone was stunned.

"Wait Galaxy what's happening?" Amy asked

"I must take my leave for now. Farewell my friends. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic your mother says hello and she loves you so much."

Hearing this Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were shocked

"Wait how do you know our Mother." Sonic asked

"You will find out in time. Also don't worry you, your siblings, and her will be reunited one day."

"When? How?" Sonia asked

"You will see. So long protect this world well my Elements."

(A New journey- Sonic Unleashed)

Galaxy vanished and silence once again and for the last time. Rainbow looked over and saw Sonic having his head down with his eyes concealed in shadow.

"Sonic are you okay?" She asked

Sonic smirked and then looked at Rainbow wiping tears from his eyes

"Yeah I'm okay. Just knowing we'll see her again makes me a happy hedgehog."

"Yeah you said it bro." Manic said smiling

"One day Mother we will see you again😊😊😊" Sonia said

Celestia then walked up to the group.

"Shall we head home My Little Ponies and My Mobian Friends."

They all nodded. Before they could take off Sonic stopped them.

"Hey why not Shadow teleports us back to the castle?"

The ponies looked confused while the Mobians knew exactly what Sonic was getting at.

"Wait do you have the power to teleport?" Twilight asked

"WOWYOUCANTELEPORTTHATISSOCOOL...SOUSSOUSSOUS" Pinkie in her hyperactive state.

"FINE JUST STOP!" Shadow said losing his nerves

"Alright everyone gather around Shadow." Silver said

Once everyone gathered around Shadow lifted his hand in the air and shouted

" **CHAOS CONTROL"**

There was a bright flash and they were all gone in seconds. However in a dark corner of the castle a figure was standing their smiling at what he heard and witnessed.

*To be continued*

* * *

 **Author: Finally this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written in my life.**

 **Pinkie: Ohcomeomitwasn'tthatbadIthinkitwasreallygood.**

 **Manic: Yeah that's for sure**

 **Author: Well there you guys go the longest chapter I have written yet hope you all enjoyed now a couple of things. For one I don't know if you saw but I'm also working on another story called Luigi, Tails, and Fluttershy Mansion so if you could check that out that would be great also because I couldn't do it because of Pinkie here are a couple more of favorite stories of mine**

 **The Prince of Wind: Pegasus Writer**

 **Summertime Jams: Thatoneguy753**

 **Equestrian Girls, Mobian boys: SonicShadowSilver5377**

 **Pinkie: Also that the next chapter for those of you who are following the story he mentioned will be released next week.**

 **Manic: Yep also the votes are in and the winner by 2 votes with 6:4 is Rainbow so Rainbow will my brother's girl for this story and Twilight the next official one. Anyhow please favorite and leave a review. Every bit of support helps and all opinions are welcomed**

 **Author: yep because "Chief don't judge." Anyways so we will see you guys in the next chapter. Till then this is NSHFan, Pinkie, and Manic signing off bye guys**

 **Everyone waves and says bye**


	7. Past Stories on a Train

**Author: I decided to do a little back story with the Sonic characters to share with the ponies during the Train ride to Ponyville. Just one back story that is like how Tails met Sonic, or Shadow's origin.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah and we share a story with them as well. Isn't that correct Author**

 **Author: Yes Pinkie now for favorites**

 **War Hero Rising- Danball Vampire Shogun**

 **Sonic Friendship is Radiated- HyperSonicRacer**

 **Sonic Strange Friends And Weird Foes- AgentDMC**

 **Manic: Oh and just because he forgot to mention if you would like to make a statement during a chapter send it to the PM for the author here and he will put it in for and who wrote it as well.**

 **Author: Yep but I'm only doing two per chapter and giving everyone a chance so it isn't always going to be the same person anyways enjoy the story. Oh one more thing I forgot to mention. Paper is actually a she I totally forgot until I went over the comic. Whoops**

* * *

Chapter 7: Past Stories on a Train

(Gaia Gates- Sonic Unleashed)

Paper was trotting around worried about the elements, her captain, and the princesses. She was becoming more and more restless and was about to take off to go look for them, but then the whole gang appeared in a flash. Paper was shocked to see this. She then ran up to the group

"Your majesties are you alright?" She asked

"Yes Paper we are just fine." Celestia said

She turned around to see her sister, Cadence, and Shining Armor were a little dizzy from being transported by those means, but then she turned to the elements and became concerned. The elements, Sonia, and Manic was still trying to recover from what they heard. In some of there minds they had more questions then answers and others were just still mind blown by what they heard. Celestia was the first to notice.

"Twilight."

"Yes Princess." Twilight said

" It's getting pretty late. Why don't you take your friends here back to Ponyville and get some rest."

"Okay princess."

She then turned to her friends.

"Okay everyone shall we take the pony express?"

Everyone looked at each other. Sonic wanted to object, but he felt he should be there for his pals so he then spoke.

"Yeah that sounds like the best option. Come on guys lets go."

(Apotos night- Sonic Unleashed)

Everyone nodded. They bowed to the princesses and said their farewells and left. They exited the palace and headed straight for the train station. They each got there tickets and all got in the same cart. Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Fluttershy, Shadow, Twilight, Silver, and Rarity took up the left column while the rest took the right column. It was quiet for a few seconds then Twilight broke the silence.

"So I guess I'm not the only who found this all strange."

No one spoke accept Sonic

"No, but hey it's no stranger then rescuing genies in magic books, saving an old kingdom, putting a planet size jigsaw puzzle back together, or saving aliens in interstellar amusement parks."

The ponies looked at Sonic with stunned faces

"Wait WHAT?!" Rainbow yelled

"What did you mean by that partner?" Applejack asked

"Oh just part of some adventures I've been on."

"Really?" Twilight asked

"Yep"

Sonic then looked at his necklace for a few seconds and then looked to his brother and sister.

"Hey do you guys remember when we first met?"

"Remember?" Sonia asked

"How could we not remember bro?" Manic asked

"Wait what do you mean by that darling?" Rarity asked

"Well you see these three weren't together when they were little actually." Tails said

"They weren't? May I ask why?"

"Sure I guess we should tell you. You see it all started a long time ago."

(Daily Agony- Shenmue)

"When we were born our mother had just became Queen of Mobius. At the time life was peaceful and there wasn't a worry and everyone lived in peace and lives free until a few weeks after our birth Eggman attacked our home. He was laying siege to Mobius capturing or killing anyone that got in his way with his robotic forces. Our father went to go fight to protect Mobius, but Eggman attacked the castle. Our father ran to us and led us to a secret path out, but... he died when he was getting us to safety."

All the ponies were shocked to hear this.

"That's terrible!" Fluttershy said

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic I'm so sorry for your loss" Twilight said

"It's okay" Manic said holding his hand up

"After we escaped we went into hiding. Our mother met a seal monk who told her that we would be able to defeat Eggman one day but to keep us safe she had to... separate us from each other and her. While we know our Mother was against it she knew it was the only way. So she did." Sonia said

"So basically you became orphans until that day the monk told your mother about." AJ said trying to make sense in this

The three nodded. The girls felt even worse pity for the three.

"After that we lived the lives we thought were ours. Each orphan parent knew of our origin, but didn't tell us cause we were to young so everything went fine. Until Eggman intervened and attacked the foster families who cared for us starting with Sonic's, then Sonia's, and finally mine. He then subjected them to be robotized."

"What does that mean?" Twilight asked

"Ooh does that mean play with robots?" Pinkie said smiling

"No Pinkie it means turning there flesh and bones into soulless machinery. He did this to our planet. Every living being that was captured was subjected to it and under his control. He also did this to the plants and animals. By then most of our home was a waste land only inhabited by machines."

The Mobians looked around lost in thought about how there planet looked before they intervened and freed it. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight were shocked. Rainbow and Applejack looked like they were about to smash up their seats

"UNBELIEVABLE HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO CRUEL?!" Rainbow Yelled

"I AGREE PARTNER. I MEAN CAN YOU IMAGINE HAVING YOUR WHOLE BODY TURNED INTO A MACHINE. THAT'S BEYOND ANYTHING EVIL HERE. HOW HEARTLESS COULD SOMEONE GET!" Applejack with a furious expression

Pinkie was also mad but didn't speak.

"Yeah well that's Eggman for you."

"Anyways as we were getting away from the bots our necklaces began shining and we found each other. At first we didn't know why and how until the monk came to us again and told us the whole story. When we discovered the truth we then banded together to put an end to Eggman, free our world, and finding our mother." Manic said

"We then met others who wanted to fight for freedom like Knuckles and banded together and launched attack after attack. As the years went on we gained more allies to assist us in the fight."

Sonic then told them about how they got up to Eggmans death egg and destroyed it. He then told the ponies about other adventures like fighting Chaos and Dark Gaia, how he met Shadow, how he saved the Arabian nights and the realm of King Arthur, the Soleanna incident, and what happened on lost world. He also mentioned after the destruction of the death egg they had found a file on the robotizer and decide to build a de-robotizer to turn everyone back to normal and then destroyed the plans to it and the robotizer.

"Why would you do that?" Pinkie asked

"Because can you image if Eggman got his hands on those plans again. No telling what could happen. If you ask me it was for the best" Silver said

"But needless to say we succeed in freeing the planet from it's robotized prison bring back the plants that grew, the people and animals were freed, and the cities were rebuilt to the way they were before Eggman came around." Knuckles said

(Windmill isle night- Sonic Unleashed)

"Wow Sonic that sounds amazing." Rainbow said

"Yeah I guess, but still. We've been looking for Mom for sometime, but still haven't found any leads to her whereabouts. At least until now. Remember what Galaxy said. She told us. It has to mean our mother has to be here." Sonic said

"We might start to ask around this Ponyville of yours to find her." Manic said

"Well we'll help you Sonic."

Sonic looked over at Twilight. He then smiled

"Thx Twilight, but it won't be easy. I don't want you guys to get mixed up in it. Besides our Mom's a pretty hard person to track so it would be better if you let us handle it."

"No way partner after all your our friends and no matter what we will stand by them and help them anyway we can" AJ said

The three hedgehogs looked at each other then looked at the ponies. Sonia then gave a peace sign to them.

"Thank you AJ we're holding you girls to it."

The ponies nodded with a smile. Sonic looked over and saw his pal Tails looking out the window lost in thought. He walked over to him.

"Hey Tails."

Tails didn't hear him

"Umm Tails?"

"..."

"TAILS!"

Tails snapped out of his thoughts and turned to a concerned Sonic.

"You okay buddy?"

"Yeah sorry I was lost in thought."

"About what?"

"About that."

He pointed to some scenery towards the forest. Everyone looked in confusion.

"I don't get it."

"Well you see. When we were journeying through the forest it reminded me of when we first met. Do you remember that day?"

Sonic looked at Tails, smiled and gave a thumbs up

"Remember? How could I forget the day I met my best pal/bro."

Twilight then got curious.

"And are you going to tell us how you met?"

"Sure."

(Chip's memories- Sonic Unleashed)

"You see I have been traveling with my bro and sis across Mobius to find our mother. There were these islands in the south of the Main land called the South islands. Eggman hadn't found them yet and we heard rumors that might have led to our mother going there. So we had a plane that a friend of ours built and flew over to the south islands. We then discovered Eggman had just started to attack it so I let Manic and Sonia land the plane while I jumped down to try and stop him. I found him using a container that he had used on the princesses and he was about to tale it away."

(Flashback)

(Big arm- Sonic Generations)

A younger version of Sonic had landed on the beach of South Islands and ran straight into the forest.

"Okay Sonic. You know you heard something around here."

He then looked at the sky and saw a bi plane flying by.

"Better hurry and find Eggman and fast."

He then ran around the island through loops, jumping on springs and, finally makes his way to find Eggman near a container. He then patted it and floated his egg- mobile over to Sonic

"Well... well... well if it isn't my pal Sonic. Come to save the captives?"

"You know it Egg creep. So how about we save the chit- chat and cut to the part where I turn that mobile of yours into scrap metal."

"Very well blue rat."

Eggman then lowered a metal ball down and was trying to hit Sonic by swinging it at him. Sonic dodge it but had trouble trying to hit Eggman. After getting smacked in the face twice he noticed a platform that could help.

"Guess it's time to bust out the tunes."

He then touched his necklace and it turned into his guitar. He hopped on the platform and started playing it charging up a shot. He kept jumping in ball form though to draw Eggman's attention away from the guitar. After it was charged Sonic landed on the platform and looked at Eggman.

"Hey Eggman. Listen to this."

Sonic then played his guitar and a energy blast originated from it. He hit the Egg mobile and then smoke started to come from it and the ball fell to the ground.

"Grr you'll pay for this you blue rat" Eggman yelled as he flew away

(Stop Music)

"Yeah whatever"

Sonic then ran to where the capsule was and jumped on it. It opened up and Mobians were popping out. He then jumped off the capsule. The last one to get out last was a twin tailed fox. It was Tails when he was younger. When he got out he saw Sonic as Sonic was looking around. Sonic then took off and Tails looked amazed.

 _Wow who was that guy. He's so cool and so fast. You know what I gotta see for myself._ Tails thought

(Sadness- SA)

Tails twirled his tails around to start flying. He then started to chase after the young blue hedgehog. Unfortunately some bullies were watching him. Four one a fox, another a duck, the third a bunny, and the fourth a kola

"Oh great it's that fox freak. John get him down."

"You got it."

The bunny then hopped up and pulled Tails to the ground and he landed pretty hard when he came down.

"Ow what was that for?" Tails asked rubbing his back in pain

The bullies then gathered around him.

"Well... well... well if it isn't the freak of nature. Thought I told you the next time I saw you fly. Well you know what happens next." the leader said

"Exactly besides everyone knows what a freak you are with those twin tails and ability to fly." said the duck

"Please just leave me alone." Tails begged with tears in his eyes

"Sorry not happening punk... GET HIM!"

The bullies jumped Tails and started wailing on the fox. Tails was in experience in fighting so he couldn't defend himself. As the bullies were pounding on him Tails was crying.

"Please stop... Please"

Tails couldn't take it, but right as the duck was about to sucker punch Tails in the face it was stopped by a hand.

(It Doesn't Matter- SA)

The duck and Tails looked around to see Sonic only Sonic was with his Brother and Sister this time.

"Hey pal pick on someone your own size." younger Sonic said

"Yeah leave him alone." Manic said with his arms crossed

"This isn't your fight now get out of here." The duck said

He then removed his arm and was about to hit Tails until Sonic ran off for a sec and came back speeding loading up a punch and hitting the duck to a nearby tree. The other three saw this and tried to jump Sonic, but Sonia used her twirl move to catch them and threw them to Manic. He then got out his drums and played them. He bounced the bullies up and down with the earthquakes he was creating. Sonic then sent them packing with a spindash. The leader got up and yelled

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE"

The group of bullies ran away but could still hear Sonic

"And don't you dare come back!"

The three hedgehogs turned around to Tails was scared. They then walked to him and Sonic lifted his hand up and Tails flinched. He thought they were going to start attacking him, but he looked up and saw Sonic holding his hand out. Tails looked at the other two who were smiling at him.

"Need a hand kid?"

Tails took Sonic's hand and Sonic pulled him back on his feet. Sonic patted Tails on the head while Sonia got on her motor bike and Manic his hover board. After that the three then took off. Tails looked at the three and smiled even harder when they took off.

 _Wow those three are so cool. I need to find out who they are and see if they want to be friends with me._ Tails thought.

He then took off after the hedgehogs. After a while Tails had lost the trail and found himself on the beach. He then saw something that made him excited. It was a bi-plane that was red and had the words SONIC UNDERGROUND on the side of it.

"Wow this is a amazing plane."

He then hopped up to the cockpit which was three seated and was amazed by the way it looked. He then started messing with it.

"This plane looks like it goes fast, but I'm betting I can make it go faster."

Tails then started working on it. Time had past and Tails was painting the plane and was almost done. The plane was green in the back, pink in the middle, and blue on the front with twin Tails on the back. Just then he heard footsteps. He looked behind him and saw the three hedgehogs.

"Hey kid what do you think your doing?"

Tails then put the brush down, turned to them and looked a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry is this your plane?"

"Yeah it's our plane." Sonia said

"I'm sorry it's just when I see amazing machinery I just can help, but mess with it."

(A new journey- Sonic Unleashed)

The three took a look at it and then Sonia turned to Tails and gave him her signature peace sign.

"Love what you did with the color."

"Yeah I'll say this shows how the three of us are united and I like the twin tails on the back very nice work kid." Manic said looking at Tails

Tails was embarrassed and had his hand behind his head.

"Aw shucks. I hope you don't mind, but I upgraded it to go 30 times faster then before."

This of course got Sonics attention.

"You made it go faster well that's no problem at all kid" Sonic said

"Thanks, but not everybody thinks the same way. Those bullies pick on me everyday because I'm smart and because of my Tails."

He then hopped up and showed them he could fly. Tails landed and saw shocked faces on the three and the braced himself for insults, but...

"Wow that's so cool so you have two tails and can use them to fly. If you want my opinion that is incredible!" Manic said

Tails looked at Manic and smiled. It was the first time anyone had said that about his Tails.

"Yeah and you know what I think there a gift and that brain of yours and you should always be proud of them no matter what others say." Sonia said

Tails couldn't believe how nice they were being and then Sonic turned to Tails.

"You know we could always use someone like you. How would you like to join us and the freedom fighters in our fight against Eggman?"

Tails listened and was so excited he jumped for joy and then gave a confident smile and a peace sign

"I'm in no doubt about it you can count on me. I'll do whatever it takes to help you guys."

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic smiled and Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"We'll hold you to it. Just this time try to keep up okay."

They all shared a laugh ending the flashback

(Back with everyone present time.)

(Sonic Rush Adventure- Normal)

"And we've been pals ever since." Sonic said rubbing Tails head

The ponies were really happy after hearing this then Rainbow spoke up.

"You know it reminds me a lot of when I met Fluttershy."

"Really how so Mrs. Rainbow?" Cream asked

"Well you see Flutters here was always picked on for her in- ability to fly. I spotted these two Pegasus ponies picking on her and decided enough was enough. So I challenged them to a race and I won. In fact it was the first time I did a Sonic Rainboom."

"Let me guess it's when you break the sound barrier but you leave behind a rainbow trail am I right?" Sonic said

"Yes and also when the blast happens it creates a huge rainbow that expands across the land. Not only that, but that was when I discovered my cutie mark and it is also how I help my friends get there's."

"Really?" Amy asked

"Eeeyup see I had moved away from the barn cause I wasn't doing so good as a farm mare. I stayed with my aunt and uncle who were proper ponies like Rarity. They tried to help me learn proper manners, but I didn't adapt well to it. I was missing my family and didn't know what to do until I saw Dashie's Rainboom and that's when I realized I belonged home with my Family on the farm. I ran back home and there it was."

"Yes I was helping a school play with their costumes, but they weren't as fabulous as the teacher though they were and the performance was tomorrow. I tried every trick I could, but it just wasn't enough. I knew I needed something anything to inspire me and then something strange happened. My horn started to react and dragged me out of the Boutique. I had no idea where it was taking me, but this kind of thing just doesn't happen without a reason. So I let it drag me until I found myself in front of this great big roc. I didn't understand why at first until Rainbow's Rainboom blew across the sky and shattered the rock causing gems to fall out and that's when I knew I had found my inspiration. I was able to get them on just in time and during the performance there it was."

"Wow I guess it's true what they say never judge a book by its cover." Silver said

"What about you Fluttershy?"

"Me well I suppose I could tell you. It all started back at summer flight camp. You may not believe but besides being shy I was also a weak flier as Rainbow said. I was always picked on because of it and I couldn't stand up for myself until Rainbow got in the way and challenged those two ponies to a race. I was the one who had signaled them to start the race, but they had blown by me so fast I fell off the cloud and fell down to the ground, but lucky for me some nice and kind butterflies caught me and at the time I had never seen creatures like them. Since butterflies couldn't fly as high as my cloud home and I had never been to the ground before. I then found myself singing about the ground and how magnificent it looked. I could see it from the clouds, but never got to see it up close before. When I stopped near a lake with all my animal friends I then saw the Rainboom as well and it scared the little creatures running and hiding in fear. So I had gone to each of them telling them everything was alright. That's when I discovered I had the ability to communicate with the animals on my level and that's when it appeared. When I got older I moved to the forest so I could help anyway I could for the animals."

Everyone smiled at Fluttershy and then Sonic spoke.

"Wow Flutters that reminds me of Chip."

"Really how so Sonic? Um if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh it's no trouble Fluttershy. I told you about chip and who he really was. He felt the same way. He lived on our planet since it's beginning, but he didn't know a thing about it. The people, the food, or the environment, but I'm glad he got the chance and I was the one to show him."

"So pinkie how did you get yours?" Sonia asked

"YAY! My turn to tell my story. Well you my sisters and I were raised on a rock farm in Ponyville."

"What's a rock farm?" Shadow asked

"Oh just where we collect rocks and put them in piles. We spent our days working in the fields. There was no smiling or talking *sigh* only rocks. We were preparing to move the south field rocks over to the east field when all of the sudden. BOOM! I saw Rainbow's Rainboom go across the sky and when that happened the feel of joy sky rocketed like fireworks inside me. I had never felt that type of Joy in all my life and I felt so happy I never wanted to see myself frown ever again, I wanted to make everyone around me smile after that, but as we know Rainbows don't stick around forever in the sky. I found myself curious as to how I could make others smile and then the idea hit me. I worked day and night and prepared a little surprise for my folks when morning broke my family had came out of the house and I asked them to come into the silo. They came in and I yelled SURPRISE and told them it was a party. In fact that was the very first party I had ever planned. I saw the happy faces on my family and felt so much JOY and there it was my cutie mark."

Everyone was stunned by this and then curiosity then dove over to Twilight.

"Okay... okay I'll tell you to. See it all started when I was just a filly I had always wanted to go to the summer sun celebration."

"What's that?" Amy asked

"It's when Princess Celestia raises the sun in front of her loyal subjects every 12 months."

"So it's basically like new year's eve." Sonic said

"What's new years eve?" Twilight asked

"It's basically the day before a new year on Mobius. We celebrate by staying up on night and watching the sun rise on the new year sometimes. So in a way the Summer Sun Celebration is a way for you ponies to celebrate the new year."

"In a way I guess you could say that, but when I watched I saw the most amazing and wonderful thing in my life. She showed how powerful magic could be and I knew I had to learn all that I could from her. So I poured myself into my studies not wanting to do anything else. I read book after book, practiced and practiced, and didn't stop. That's when the excellent news came when my parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. It was all that had ever wanted to do. Unfortunately for one thing. I had to pass an entrance exam. I was so nervous I didn't know what to expect. They then told me my job was to hatch a dragons egg with my magic."

"Wait a minute hold on let me get this straight you had to hatch a dragon from a dragons egg using your magic?"

"Yes and I'll tell you I was so nervous I was messing up. Everything depended on it for my future I knew it was the most important thing in my life and I couldn't give up, but I had almost blew it and let it all be for nothing and I practically gave up until the Rainboom happened and shocked me so much my Magic had reacted and not only caused the egg to hatch, but it also caused me to exploit magic they had never seen before. It would have gone out of control, but then Celestia appeared and helped me fix the damage I had caused. I was so ashamed and though Celestia would have been mad at me, but instead she told me I had a unique gift and offered me to be her personal protégé at the school and I gladly accepted and she also showed me that I had earned it. After that I kept on working to be the best student for Celestia."

The girls then told them about their adventures and what had transpired over the years. About how they met, how they got the elements, defeated Nightmare moon, beat Discord, how Twilight got the Alicorn powers, the Crystal Empire, defeating tirek, the new castle, Sunset Shimmer, and Starlight Glimmer. However that's when the Mobians were shocked

"She did what to you six?" Tails asked

"She stole our cutie marks and tried to make us think not having them would make you equal. We were able to recover them and stop her for good. Except she got away and that was about weeks ago." Rainbow said

"Well if that's the case we better be careful then. If she's still at large we better be ready."

(Spagonia Night hub- Sonic Unleashed)

The train had parked outside of the station and the group exited the train.

"So who's sleeping where?" Sonic asked

"Ok well Knuckles will stay with the Apple family since the Master Emerald is there and he needs to protect it, Tails and Cream should stay with Fluttershy, Manic and Amy can stay with Pinkie, Sonia and Shadow can stay with Twilight, Silver should stay with Rarity, and Sonic can stay with me." Rainbow suggested

"That sounds good I'm up for that. What about you guys?"

The group looked at each other then spoke

"Yeah that sounds good" Shadow spoke

"Okay I don't mind" Fluttershy said

"Okay Mrs. Rainbow." Cream said

"Yay. I get some friends to stay with me." Pinkie said bouncing.

Amy, AJ, and Sonia shook their heads agreeing to it.

"Okay" Tails said

"I don't see it as a problem. I would love to have more guests." Twilight said

"YYYEEEEESSSSS!" Rarity screamed scaring everybody.

She then looked at everyone who looked at her like she had a bug on her. She then settled down and spoke

"Umm I-I-I mean I suppose that is quite alright." Rarity said

She couldn't help but looked at Silver and blushed at her scene. Silver then shook his head and then looked at the group

"Yeah I'm fine with this."

"Yeah that sounds fine after all I have to guard the Master emerald so yeah I'm okay with it." Knuckles said

"Sweet" Manic said

So with that they all agreed and headed for their homes. However there were three pairs of eyes looking from a distance. It showed three figures in hoods

"So they are here." the one on the left said

"Yes shall we take them?" the one on the right said

"No we take them when the time is right. For now we wait. Have patience my brothers we will get our revenge soon for now lets go."

The three then vanished in the darkness. The only thing you hear is the wind howl.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **Author: There you go everyone hope you enjoyed it. Now if you wouldn't mind I would really like you guys to go check out Thatoneguy753's story. The Blue Blur and Lavender Magician.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah it's a really great story I think you all would enjoy. Also be sure to check out the new story NSH here made.**

 **Manic: It's called Equestria Girls and Mobians Boys**

 **Author: Yep so until next time PM me if you have any questions about chapters or just in general. If you want to have a friendly chitchat I'm up for those as well.**

 **Manic: Yep and be sure to review, favorite, and follow. Remember everyone's opinion is welcomed.**

 **Pinkie: Yep. Untilnexttimewearesigningoff. BBBBBYYYYYEEEEEE.**


	8. Ordinary Day pt1

**Author: Well before anything exciting goes down we are going to experience a normal day for the groups.**

 **Pinkie: YayIcanshowthemhowtohaveagoodtimeXDXDXDXD**

 **Author: Oh boy anyways more favorites**

 **Adventure's on the friendship Express- GreenSonic21**

 **Chaos in Equestria- Orionzap**

 **A New Dimension towards Adventure and Love- Thatoneguy753.**

 **Manic: Okay lets jump into this**

* * *

(Chun-nun Day Hub- SU)

Sonic woke up on the cloud couch he slept in. He then put his hand to his face.

"Man that's the first time I actually slept well."

He then had a quick whiff and smelled something delicious. He found himself in the kitchen and found a huge batch of pancakes nice and warm. He then found a stick note nearby

 _Hey Sonic,_

 _By now you must have found the pancakes I left for you. I had to go and set the skies up for a rainstorm for later today. Hope you like them_

 _Rainbow_

Sonic looked at the plate and smiled.

"Thank you Rainbow." He said to himself

He sat down and quickly gobbled up the pancakes and then ran out the door. He decided to go track down Rainbow. Of course he was in a cloud house so it was easier said than done for him to get back to the ground. Sonic was able to hop from Cloud to cloud and was close to the ground but then a pegasus grabbed one of the clouds that was for Sonic to land on. When Sonic noticed the cloud was gone it was to late. He then started falling and screaming

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He was about a few feet from hitting the ground when a rainbow blur came by. Sonic then looked to see he was on top of Rainbow as she turned to look at him.

"Seems a little to early for a free fall don't you think?" She asked sarcastically. Sonic just rolled his eyes

"Yeah... yeah whatever. Anyways thanks for the save and breakfast, but could you put me down please?" Sonic asked as he looked at the ground. Rainbow then set down on the ground. Sonic then dusted himself off as he was doing this Rainbow then spoke.

"Alright I need to go and clear some of the old clouds so we can put new one's in for the rainstorm. You'll be fine on your own right?" Rainbow asked. Sonic then looked at her and smirked

"Why you worried about me?" Sonic asked. Rainbow then blushed at him and looked away.

"No I was just wondering was all. I mean your new to Equestria and all so I just thought..." Rainbow said trying to make an excuse. Sonic then chuckled a little and then gave Rainbow a noogie.

"Hey would you chill rainbow I was just teasing you." Sonic said as he was nooging her head.

"Hey no fair let me go Sonic." Rainbow said trying to get free. Sonic then let go of rainbow who punched him in the shoulder to where it didn't leave a mark, but he did feel it.

"Hey no need to be rough I was just giving you a hard time." Rainbow rolled her eyes

"Whatever" Rainbow then hears a whistle. "Oh that's my cue to get going. See you later Sonic." Rainbow said as she flew off

"See ya Dashie." Sonic said. He then smiled as Rainbow took off. He then turned and looked at Ponyville from the horizon. "Well I better get going." He said as he took off.

* * *

 **(Flyaway- Back On)**

We first go to the sun as we see it rise over Ponyville and then go to Station square. Sonic is then seen running but right as he stops in the middle of the city he then falls.

 **Go on open your arms and fly above that cloud**

As he's falling he see's the elements of harmony and chaos fly by and show images of places from Mobius and Equestria.

 **Pass beneath a rainbow and head to that destination.**

He then see's a bright light and afterwards he awakes and shakes his head. He then spies Rainbow and their friends with Rainbow holding her hoof out for him and smiling. Sonic gladly takes it.

 **FLYAWAY**

 **Even if the wind blows against you or a giant wall is in the way let a favorable wind guide you towards that destination**

Title appears: HEDGEHOG AND PONIES

 **You're here by my side**

Sonic is sitting on a cliff with Rainbow right beside him as they look at the new dawn

 **I held your hand cause you take you the shining place from a maze. I trust you so I took your warm hand in mine. I see no clouds when I look into your eyes. All my sad emotions fell to the dry ground as tears.** **A single drop grows blooming into flowers of various colors.**

Sonic could be seen running through the plains with Rainbow right behind him and Scootaloo watching them cheering. As they were running through Apple Acres Knuckles and Applejack were bucking and punching apple trees with AB, Cream and Big Mac watching in amazement

Tails was working on a new invention with sparks and a black cloud poofing in his face. Fluttershy then hands him a towel as they smile at each other. Shadow was practicing his chaos abilities while Twilight was watching with a book and a parchment with her.

Manic was beating to the beat of music while Pinkie bounced around like she usually does while passing out cakes to everyone in Sugar cube corner. Rarity was knitting together a new outfit with Silver helping out with his telekinetic powers holding the fabric Sweetie Bell watched and laughed a little at it.

Sonia was with Flash as they were enjoying themselves training together. Soarin was practicing his flying with the wonderbolts while Amy was watching and cheering for them. He smiled.

Luna and Celestia were looking over the valley on their balcony with Paper close by

 **Yeah**

 **I was waving my pretense like a knife.**

Aleena could be seen walking away from a town but looking back.

 **Hurting others, hurting others as I screamed in darkness**

Villains appear. First Eggman, Sombra, Chrysalis and the changeling's, Starlight, finally the three strange hooded figures with one revealing his eyes at the audience.

 **Now I fly to the ends of that Shining sky**

Sonic axe kicked and destroyed an Eggman robot with Rainbow landing behind him. They turn and smile at each other. Their friends then were seen on a cliff as they looked down to see all the enemies they had to face.

 **I'll hold your hand so we'll never be apart**

The then jumped into the fray and started fighting with different attacks. They then revealed the elements and were covered in a bright flash.

 **FLYAWAY**

 **Even if the wind blows against you or a giant wall is in the way let a favorable wind guide you towards that destination**

Pinkie jumped and smiled at the audience while Manic spun his drumsticks around then caught then and gave a confident smile.

Sonia gave her peace sign at the audience while Flash just smiled as he held his spear.

Celestia and Luna looked and nodded.

Cadence smiled holding her child while Armor just gave a confident look.

Amy was holding her hammer behind her while Soarin lifted his goggles.

Cream was holding her dress out in a courteous position while Big Mac just looked and smiled.

 **I'm here by your side**

Silver held his hands in his ready stance while Rarity just flicked her hair and Sweetie Bell just winked.

Shadow had his arms crossed while Twilight was smiling and waving.

Knuckles punched out his fist while Applejack raised her hat and Apple Bloom just jumped punching her hoof in the air

Tails was also giving a peace sign while Fluttershy was just smiling with a blush at the audience

Finally Sonic gave his classic Thumbs up with Rainbow and Scootaloo crossing both front hoofs together as they gave confident looks and smiles at the audience

 **(Instrumental)**

Sonic and Rainbow were looking over the horizon, but were with their friends.

* * *

*Chapter 8: Ordinary Day PT1, Meeting Bonbon and Lyra. Sonic and Tails shop troubles*

(Windmill Isle Day- Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic was walking into Ponyville, but as he was walking ponies from all around were looking at him. Sonic noticed this, but just continued to walk as if he doesn't see them.

 _Sigh can't wait for these ponies to get use to me. Just keep walking Sonic and ignore them._ Sonic thought as ponies were looking at him with a strange look. _Hmm I should probably go check on the others before I do anything crazy._ Sonic turned to look away from the ponies, but then saw this unicorn with light green fur color, with a light green/white mane and tail and a harp as her cutie mark came up right in front of Sonic. She then looked at Sonic's hands and started to feel them while Sonic stood there with a sweat drop.

"Um can I help you?" Sonic asked. That's when the pony looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You have hands!" She whispered at Sonic. Sonic just looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Y-y-yeah."

"SEE BONBON I TOLD YOU. I TOLD YOU!" She yells as a cream fur colored pony with a dark blue and pink mane and tail and three pieces of candy as her cutie mark approached "See hands... ACTUAL HANDS JUST LIKE I TOLD YOU" She yelled holding Sonic's hand in front of the pony.

"Yes Lyra alright I get it you were right now please let go of him." The mare said. The light green mare let go of his hands then looked to the other mare.

"I thought we agreed you would cut that out. I mean come on Lyra do you want ponies to think your weird so come on." The mare said in a annoyed and concerned tone. The Light green mare looked down.

"Sigh sorry I guess your right I just can't help it." Sonic was just watching as the two talked and was just confused. The Cream mare then looked at Sonic and spoke

"Sorry about her she can be a bit excited when it comes to certain topics." The cream mare said

"Let me guess hands being one of them?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Yes anyways I'm Bonbon and this is my friend Lyra" Bonbon said pointing to her and Lyra.

"Hi I'm Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said giving them a thumbs up and winking

"Nice to meet you I assume you've never been here before?" Bonbon asked.

"Kinda of see I have been in town but never got to see all of it." Sonic said while scratching the back of his head laughing a little.

"Well we could give you a tour... You think of it as a apology for earlier." Lyra said holding her hoof behind her head embarrassed.

"Sure I could use one." Sonic said.

(Zeppelin Sight seeing tour- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

As they were about take off Tails came by and waved at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." He said

"Oh hey Tails what's my best pal up to?" Sonic said fluffing up his friends hair. He then sees Tails holding a list.

"Well I was going to head to the market to pick up a few things for me and Fluttershy. Cream stayed with Flutters to help take care of the animals " he said.

"Yeah that sounds like her... Hey maybe Lyra and Bonbon can help us."

"Who?" Tails asked. He then turned his head and saw the two ponies staring at him. Tails then put two and two together real quick.

"Oh hi my names Miles Prowler but you can call me Tails." He said as he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Bonbon and this is my friend Lyra." Bon said as she introduced herself and Lyra, but Lyra was focused on Tails hands as she once again grabbed them and looked in awe. Tails then had a sweat drop go down the back of his head.

"Um is something wrong?" He asked a little concerned

"You have hands as well" Lyra whispered

"Uh yeah I do." Sonic then leaned over to whisperer to him

"She is very obsessed over hands for some crazy reason." He whispered. Tails just looked dumbfounded hearing that.

"Oooooooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy." He said in a weirder out tone. Bonbon then grabbed Lyra and pulled her back away from his hands

"WHAT DID WE JUST DISSCUS?!" She yelled as she stood on her hind hoofs

"Umm not to do what I just did." Lyra said while shrinking till she was just looking at Bonbons hind hoofs. Bonbon just set her front hoofs down with her left hoof smacking her face. Tails and Sonic were just staring at them really awkwardly.

"Listen if you two need some time we'll leave you alone." Sonic said as he and Tails were about to turn and leave. Lyra then spoke up

"WAIT! Were sorry we didn't mean to do that just please don't be mad at us." Lyra said begging.

"We're not mad... we're just confused by this whole arguing is all." Tails said trying to make sure they don't yell anymore. Bonbon then lowered her hoof and looked at the two.

"Look this is typical for us... I mean we've been best friends for a while and well its just hard to try and not fight you know." Bonbon said trying to remain cool and collective.

"It's cool anyways why don't we go over to the market place and you can show us around there." Sonic suggested to brighten the two up.

"Sure sounds fine with us." Lyra said in a happy tone. The group of four then headed for the market area.

(Soleanna New City- Sonic 06)

They walked up and down the isles while Bonbon and Lyra explained the different stands and stores in Ponyville. In the meantime Tails had gotten some carrots, cherries, lettuce, and animal food. He also had a bunch of parts and stuff and at that point Sonic began to question something.

"Um Tails dare I ask why you need all those parts?" Sonic asked curiously. Tails looked and smiled

"Oh you'll see it's a surprise." He said confidentially. "Okay now the only thing we need is a two by four titanium rod."

The two ponies and hedgehog just looked at Tails confused by what he said. Well Bonbon and Lyra more confused on what it was and Sonic more of why he needed one.

"Um what's a titanium rod?" Lyra asked curiously

"Its basically a metal pole made of a stronger material then metal." Sonic explained.

"Well that's one way of putting it." Tails said

"Well if you want my opinion we go to that store over there." Lyra said pointing at a shop

"No we go over there that's where we can get what they are actually looking." Bonbon said while pointing at a parts shop.

"No that shop will prove to have what they need!" Lyra argued.

"No the parts store has what they need not that shop Lyra! Why is it you always do this!" Bonbon said raising her voice. Sonic and Tails could smell another fight so the two intervened.

"Hey I have an idea why don't I go with Lyra into that shop and Tails you take Bonbon to that shop sound cool?" Sonic asked hoping this would stop the two ponies from fighting. They both turned away and gave a "fine" in a sassy tone. As they walked away Tails and Sonic looked at each other knowing they were in the thick of it.

(Adabat Day Hub- Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic caught up with Lyra as they approached the store. It looked like the store was a tech store based on what was inside. Sonic looked and came to a thought

 _Man these ponies really aren't one for tech._ He thought. Lyra then started to walk in.

"I know the parts your friend is looking for is in here I know it." Lyra said with confidence.

"I hope your right Lyra. Cause after all I hate to disappoint Tails if we can't find what he's looking for." He said. He then started to look around with Lyra in the store.

Meanwhile Tails caught up with Bonbon as they went into a parts store. As they looked around Bonbon smirked

"Ha I told her this was the right store typical Lyra and her crazy ideas." Bonbon said in a annoyed tone. Tails looked at her concerned.

"You don't mean that do you?" He asked

"Yes I do... I mean Lyra has had these crazy ideas and these obsections she has. It drives me nuts." Bonbon said. As that was happening Lyra was talking to Sonic simultaneously to Bonbon talking to Tails

"I mean sure I have some silly ideas, but at least most of the time they are fun or even can be helpful sometimes but what does Bonbon do... she yells at me." Lyra pointed out as Sonic and her were searching for what they were looking for

"I yell because most of the time she does things that either gets on my nerves or gets on others and most of the time they end of getting us in trouble... I swear she's such a kid." Bonbon said.

"Did you ever talk about it with her?" Tails asked

"Talk about it your kidding right... I tried but she yells so loud I can't even get a statement to her I swear." Lyra said as she was using her magic to hold things to a close view.

"Well okay, but I mean did you ever try to say anything after that?" Sonic asked

"Well no she didn't say anything and agreed with what I said." Bonbon said as they were walking through the store.

"Sounds like me and Sonic." Tails said

"Wait really?" Bonbon asked

"Yeah see Tails is more of the brains than I am. See me, my brother, and sister found ourselves in a ton of jams but Tails is always the one to get us out of them with his gizmos."

"Wow you two sound like really good friends." Lyra stated

"Yeah we're the best of the best, but you know we do get into fights a lot... in fact one nearly tore our friendship apart actually." Tails said

Bonbon just looked at him in shock and disbelief, Lyra at the other store with Sonic same. They then asked simultaneously.

"What was it about?"

"Okay I'll tell you, but promise you won't tell Tails/Sonic he wouldn't be happy if I brought it up." They said in unison.

(Memories of Youth- Sonic 06)

"You see a few months before we landed here Tails fell in love with this fox named Fiona. The thing was while he loved her... she had no interest in him."

"And I understood that which is why I was going to try my best to win her heart, but Sonic had broken things off with someone else and Fiona decided to be a little sneaky."

"She had decided to start dating me and well...I...kinda off went with it and said yes. I figured maybe Tails would move on, but her true intention was to divide us and mission accomplished because after she left with another guy with a huge attitude it happened."

(Flashback)

(Hisagi vs. Ichiro- Bleach)

"Get out of my way Tails I got to stop Sonia and Manic before they walk into Eggman's trap!" Sonic shouted as he was trying to get out of Tails workshop

"No I'm done listening to you Sonic." Tails said as he punches Sonic sending him flying at a wall. "This was something you had coming for a long time Sonic. Its time to pay the piper for what you did."

"Okay pal I don't know what your talking about, but I'm not cool with you attacking me and I even less cool with you stopping me from helping my family." Sonic said while trying to hold back.

"Of course you don't know what I'm talking about because your always so thick headed and just shoot first ask questions later and while I let it slide before... This is the point where I'm sick of it." Tails said

"Tails look I know I can be a bit brash but- Oof" Sonic was pushed into the wall with Tails holding him their.

"But nothing Sonic you aren't getting out of this one." Tails said.

"Okay that does it." Sonic yelled

He then jumped from the wall and spindash Tails in the face.

"Sorry buddy but I gotta go and find my brother and sister."

"GET BACK HERE!" Tails yelled

They were then starting to run through Mystic Ruins and made it to the dense part of the jungle.

"See this how it always is with you huh. Sonic the hedgehog the big hero and one of the three royal children who may be able to save lives and beat Eggman back, but leaves his pal Tails in the dust huh. Even when we were young you did this."

"Okay so maybe me and my siblings did leave you behind on a lot of missions, but you were too young. We weren't trying to be mean or anything we were just protecting you Tails."

"Really so leaving me behind when you went on these story book adventures, or pushing me into an elevator when I was at the age I where I could help. Plus all the times you teased me when I told you about my adventures or when I beat Eggman on my own during the chaos deal was protecting me." He pointed out. He then tackled Sonic and they both went spinning. Tails then kicked Sonic into a tree. However Sonic was able to grab a branch to twist around and land on it.

"Dude you should know I do that just to give you a hard time. I never said I doubted them and I tease everyone cause its what I do I didn't mean to hurt anyone feelings." Sonic said as he homing attacked Tails. He then landed and spoke while Tails kept coming at him and he was dodging them. "Well except Eggman; maybe Shadow and Knuckles, but still you don't see Knuckles getting all stir crazy on me."

Sonic then jumped and bounced from tree to tree trying to avoid hurting Tails while Tails chased after him.

"You know though your also an idiot you almost got me turned into a robot back on the lost hex. Your lucky I was able to save myself from that." Tails said. He then punched Sonic as he fell to ground Sonic was still confused as to why Tails was acting like this.

"Dude I told I'm sorry I didn't know that thing wasn't a trap you know my first reaction is to tap on it and free whatever is inside I didn't know it was a trap." Sonic said. Tails then closed in for some close combat

"THE GREAT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG COULDN'T STOP AND THINK ABOUT IT FOR TWO SECOND?!" Tails yelped as he through punches and kicks with Sonic dodging all of them. He then caught Tails by the hand

"Dude your taking everything me and my sister and brother did and your skewering it!"

"SO YOU WENT OUT WITH FIONA TO HELP ME!" Tails yelled with tears in his eyes. Sonic then realized why Tails was acting like this.

(I'm Still Here instrumental- John Rzeznik)

"Wait that's it isn't it your mad because... I went out with Fiona is that why?" Sonic asked concerned, but he knew the answer based on Tails expression.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE ITS SOMETHING I CAN FORGET YOU KNEW I LOVED HER AND YOU JUST WENT OUT WITH HER. I DON'T CARE IF SHE DIDN'T HAVE AN INTREST IN ME I DON'T CARE IF SHE WENT WITH SCRUOAGE YOU KNEW I LOVED HER AND YOU... YOU... YOU JUST BACKSTABBBED ME AND WENT OUT WITH HER. YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD HELP ME WIN HER OVER, YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD GET INFO SO I COULD IMPRESS HER, I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, I THOUGHT I COULD COUNT ON YOU, BUT WHAT DID YOU DO YOU TURNED AROUND AND WENT OUT WITH HER AND YOU KNOW WHAT HURT ME THE MOST." Tails was crying even worse and his attacks were so sloppy that Sonic easily dodged them. Sonic looked Tails in the eyes as he yelled and he immediately felt guilty "WHAT HURT WASN'T JUST YOU WENT OUT WITH HER IT REMINDED ME OF THOSE BULLIES WHO PICKED ON ME WHEN I WAS A KID. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HELPED ME AND NOW YOU TUNED ON ME AND PULLED THIS. IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THIS EVERYTHING I LOVE YOU TAKE AWAY FROM ME." Tails was then pointing at Sonic who looked Tails in the eyes during his outburst and Sonic's guilty got worse. Sonic then looked at his hand and squeezed it

 _Tails... I didn't know ugh Sonic you moronic idiot... how could I do it to him... Well only one thing left to do._ He thought he then turned to Tails and smiled

"Okay Tails if that's how you feel then go ahead." Sonic then stood there left his arms out readying himself for Tails attacks. Tails though looked at him lifting his hands at his face which was still filled with tears.

"Your... Your trying to trick me aren't you." He asked thinking it was a trick.

"Nope I'm being totally honest." Sonic said. He then started to walk up to Tails. "Listen Tails I know Fiona meant the world to you, but I knew she had no interest in you, but when you showed you were willing to go far to impress her I thought I could help, but when Fiona showed she was interested in me I thought maybe if we hooked up you would move on from there. Ever since Amy and I broke off things haven't been the same, but then when Fiona came I thought maybe... and I went with it just like I do... I know I can be thick headed, but I just am and I just go with what I can, but it doesn't change what I did and I'm truly sorry I hurt you little bro" Sonic then wrapped his arms around his brother hugging him with a single tear in his eye. Tails did the same with tears in his.

After relieving themselves Tails then looked at Sonic who smiled and wiped tears from Tails eyes.

"Did you mean that Sonic?" Tails asked curiously calming down.

"Come on bro I'm not the lying type." Sonic said winking. "Besides I kinda am getting a little sick of you kicking my tail around. You've gotten pretty good at the whole butt kicking deal." Sonic said as he was rubbing his behind.

"Thanks I've been training hard after the lost hex and practicing with Knuckles as well. He's a really good training partner."

"I'll bet but next time let me know before you do that. I swear I thought you were Shadow for a minute." He grabbed Tails and gave him a nice noggie.

"Hey no fair let me go Sonic."

"Okay we good Tails." Sonic asked as he let Tails out and held his hand out for a fist bump.

"Yeah were cool."

"SONIC!" Manic called out. The two pals turned to see Manic and Sonia come running.

"Sonic, Tails are you two okay? When we got to the workshop it looked like a fight broke out." Sonia said concerned. Sonic and Tails looked at each other then Sonic held his hand behind his head and rubbed it.

"Hehe I'll tell you later. For now I could really use a chilly dog. Anyone up for one?" He asked the group. They all agreed and went off to Station Square to get something to eat.

(Flashback ends)

(Shopping in Wakeport- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

"And that's how it happened" They said in unison while still at the separate shops.

Bonbon and Lyra were both stunned Lyra then spoke to Sonic.

"Wow I had no clue fights could escalate like that." She said

"Yeah there is no predicting what could happen in them, but you want to know what Tails and I got out of that?" Sonic asked as they were wrapping up at the store. They had found the closet thing they could to an eletric convertor.

"What did you get out of it Tails?" Bonbon asked as they were paying for the metal pipe they could find

"Is that Friends are friends and if you do fight okay that's fine, but you need to make up fast and ask for forgiveness. After all no fight is more important then friendship" Tails said. Bonbon smiled

The two groups then came out with and walked to each other.

"Hey you two did you find what you need?" Sonic asked

"Well I found a suitable rod, but we couldn't find an eletic converter." Tails said showing the rod. Sonic then pulled out the converter and handed it to Tails. While he was Lyra looked at Bonbon and Bonbon did the same. Lyra then walked over to Bonbon and decide to talk.

"Bonbon I'm sorry I got upset with you and for the hands deal. I'm trying to be better to control it, but it's just so hard to you know?" She stated

"No I'm sorry I yelled at you Lyra. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. I know your trying, but maybe I should show a little more restraint." Bonbon said holding her hoof behind her head looking back. It was quiet for a second. "Hey Lyra do you think we could forget that fight ever happened?" Lyra smiled at Bonbon

"What fight" Lyra asked sarcastically. Bonbon smiled and then they laughed a little. Sonic and Tails looked at the two and smiled at them. The two then turned to

"Thanks Sonic for that." Lyra said

"You too Tails." Bonbon said

Sonic gave a thumbs up and Tails a peace sign.

"No prob you two." Sonic said.

"Well I better get over to Fluttershy's cottage. Thanks again you three see you around." Tails said as he waked away waving.

"Well Sonic are you going to be okay on your own. Me and Lyra promised to help over at town hall so we need to get over there." Bonbon asked

"Actually I wouldn't mind going to town hall. Do you mind showing me where it is?"

"Sure follow us." Lyra said. With that the group of three went over to town hall

*To be Continued*

* * *

 **Author: Man that was bad. I'm really sorry this took so long guys I had just finished my one-shot a wedding to remember with TOG and when I started to write this I had the worst writers block ever.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah, but don't worry he's back and he's better then ever.**

 **Manic: Yep and hopefully you enjoyed what he put in because believe me he was having a headache.**

 **Author: Yes and I'm sorry if this chapter ain't much and just so you know the next few chapters may amount to this or be a little better who knows.**

 **Pinkie: Anyhoo you know what to do RFF**

 **Manic: And check out his one-shot A wedding to remember and his other stories.**

 **Author: Also let me know what you thought about the into I put for this if you like it then I'll be sure to add it throughout the story. Anyways thx again guys. So for now this is NSH, Pinkie, and Manic signing off.**

 **All 3: BYE GUYS**


	9. Ordinary part 2

**Author: Alright after finishing my EG and MB story I'm going to work on this story for a bit.**

 **Pinkie: you haven't been on this story for a while why?"**

 **Author: Because I was trying to finish my other story cause I only had one chapter left for it. Anyways favorites**

 **The Adventures of Two Dimensions- ChaosOverload2001**

 **Hedgehog and Mages- SonicPrime972**

 **Summer Jams- Thatoneguy753**

 **Author: That's all for today. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

(Media- Sonic Unleashed)

Lyra and Bonbon brought Sonic to town hall where he was astounded by how big it looked.

"*whistle* Got to say this place is pretty neat." He said. Lyra and Bonbon smiled at him as they showed him around. They were about to give him a tour when somepony came by the three.

"Ah Lyra, Bonbon glad your here think you can help me with this?" The pony asked carrying a few boxes with her magic from her horn. Lyra then used her magic to take one of the boxes. One of them was set down so Bonbon could push it. While Sonic picked up the last one.

"Where do you want us to put these." He asked the pony.

"Well the ones we're carrying need to be delivered to Sugarcube corner. That one needs to go to the mayors office." The pony said to Sonic.

"And where's the mayors?" He asked. The pony then pointed to a huge staircase that led almost to the roof. Sonic looked at the stairs and went wide eyed "You gotta be kidding me." He said. He turned to the three as they shrugged and he then turned and started walking up the stairs. As he was walking up the stairs the box felt heavier and heavier. He then came up to the final step, but then disatster. He had missed a step and tripped. The next thing Sonic knew he fell down the stairs. As he landed the box fell and land between his legs as he moved them out of the way however he noticed it was open. He then looked at the ceiling and saw papers floating down to the floor everywhere.

"Sigh it's going to be one of those days huh?"

* * *

 **(Flyaway- Back On)**

We first go to the sun as we see it rise over Ponyville and then go to Station square. Sonic is then seen running but right as he stops in the middle of the city he then falls.

 **Go on open your arms and fly above that cloud**

As he's falling he see's the elements of harmony and chaos fly by and show images of places from Mobius and Equestria.

 **Pass beneath a rainbow and head to that destination.**

He then see's a bright light and afterwards he awakes and shakes his head. He then spies Rainbow and their friends with Rainbow holding her hoof out for him and smiling. Sonic gladly takes it.

 **FLYAWAY**

 **Even if the wind blows against you or a giant wall is in the way let a favorable wind guide you towards that destination**

Title appears: HEDGEHOG AND PONIES

 **You're here by my side**

Sonic is sitting on a cliff with Rainbow right beside him as they look at the new dawn

 **I held your hand cause you take you the shining place from a maze. I trust you so I took your warm hand in mine. I see no clouds when I look into your eyes. All my sad emotions fell to the dry ground as tears.** **A single drop grows blooming into flowers of various colors.**

Sonic could be seen running through the plains with Rainbow right behind him and Scootaloo watching them cheering. As they were running through Apple Acres Knuckles and Applejack were bucking and punching apple trees with AB, Cream and Big Mac watching in amazement

Tails was working on a new invention with sparks and a black cloud poofing in his face. Fluttershy then hands him a towel as they smile at each other. Shadow was practicing his chaos abilities while Twilight was watching with a book and a parchment with her.

Manic was beating to the beat of music while Pinkie bounced around like she usually does while passing out cakes to everyone in Sugar cube corner. Rarity was knitting together a new outfit with Silver helping out with his telekinetic powers holding the fabric Sweetie Bell watched and laughed a little at it.

Sonia was with Flash as they were enjoying themselves training together. Soarin was practicing his flying with the wonderbolts while Amy was watching and cheering for them. He smiled.

Luna and Celestia were looking over the valley on their balcony with Paper close by

 **Yeah**

 **I was waving my pretense like a knife.**

Aleena could be seen walking away from a town but looking back.

 **Hurting others, hurting others as I screamed in darkness**

Villains appear. First Eggman, Sombra, Chrysalis and the changeling's, Starlight, finally the three strange hooded figures with one revealing his eyes at the audience.

 **Now I fly to the ends of that Shining sky**

Sonic axe kicked and destroyed an Eggman robot with Rainbow landing behind him. They turn and smile at each other. Their friends then were seen on a cliff as they looked down to see all the enemies they had to face.

 **I'll hold your hand so we'll never be apart**

The then jumped into the fray and started fighting with different attacks. They then revealed the elements and were covered in a bright flash.

 **FLYAWAY**

 **Even if the wind blows against you or a giant wall is in the way let a favorable wind guide you towards that destination**

Pinkie jumped and smiled at the audience while Manic spun his drumsticks around then caught then and gave a confident smile.

Sonia gave her peace sign at the audience while Flash just smiled as he held his spear.

Celestia and Luna looked and nodded.

Cadence smiled holding her child while Armor just gave a confident look.

Amy was holding her hammer behind her while Soarin lifted his goggles.

Cream was holding her dress out in a courteous position while Big Mac just looked and smiled.

 **I'm here by your side**

Silver held his hands in his ready stance while Rarity just flicked her hair and Sweetie Bell just winked.

Shadow had his arms crossed while Twilight was smiling and waving.

Knuckles punched out his fist while Applejack raised her hat and Apple Bloom just jumped punching her hoof in the air

Tails was also giving a peace sign while Fluttershy was just smiling with a blush at the audience

Finally Sonic gave his classic Thumbs up with Rainbow and Scootaloo crossing both front hoofs together as they gave confident looks and smiles at the audience

 **(Instrumental)**

Sonic and Rainbow were looking over the horizon, but were with their friends.

* * *

*Chapter 9 Ordinary Day Part 2: Life on the barn. Past Regrets*

(Media- Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic was able to finally get up the stairs. He then walked up to a door and knocked.

"Come in." Someone said from the other side of the door. He then enter the room to find a pony with a dark cream fur color, gray mane and tail, with glasses, wearing a white color and green tie and her cutie mark was a scroll with a blue ribbon around the middle. Sonic set the box down while she was writing something down on paper with her mouth. She then looks up and went wide eyed as she looked at Sonic. It was silent for a bit then Sonic spoke.

"Um hello you must be the mayor am I correct?" He asked. The Mayor was still silent for a bit, but she then shook her head and snapped herself out of it.

"Um... yes my name is Mayor Mare. I suppose your the pony or hedgehog everyone is talking about?" She asked. Sonic nodded.

"Yep I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog and I must say it's a real pleasure to meet you Mayor." He said holding his hand out. The Mayor held her hoof out as they shook.

"Well Mr. Sonic if I am to understand you are not the only one here correct?" She asked confirming her suspicions. Sonic though looked at her.

"Yes that is true." He said. The Mayor then smiled.

"Well let me be the first to say. If you need anything or require my services I will be there." She said as she smiled. Sonic then gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks Mayor. Well I would love to stick around, but I've got places to be and so little time. So I'll see ya later." Sonic said as he was heading out the door.

"Very well. I will see you around Mr. Sonic come back any time." The Mayor said as he left.

(Waves of Ocean: Waters Edge- Sonic 06)

Sonic was coming out of the building when his stomach growled. He then caught the whiff of something delicious. He then decided to follow his nose which led him to Sweet Apple Acres. As he got there he looked and saw the smell was coming from an apple pie out on the window he then decides to try and grab it. So he looked around real quick and then dove for the pie, but just as he did.

"STOP RIGHT THERE." Sonic then stops in midair and see's Knuckles to his right. Sonic was still stuck when AJ comes by the window and pulls the pie inside. That's when Sonic falls flat on his face. As he gets up Knuckles gives him a hand. "Nice try Sonic, but I had a feeling you wouldn't resist or at least I was expecting someone else to try and take it." He said. Sonic smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe Sorry it's just I could smell the pie and couldn't help it." He said. That's when he felt a rope wrap around him and pull him up. "HEY WHAT THE WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted as he was pulled up. He looked down and noticed AJ having the rope in her teeth as she was holding him up. She then muffled something with the rope still in her mouth. Sonic of course couldn't understand her so Knuckles took the rope so she could speak to Sonic.

"That'll teach you to try and steal my pies." She said. Sonic the rolled his eyes.

"Okay I'm sorry for almost taking your pies. Now can you please let me down?" Knuckles smirked at Sonic's request.

"If you say so." He then let go of the rope and let Sonic fall flat on his face. Knuckles just laughed while AJ chuckled a little. Sonic then got up and looked at them with an angry expression.

"I didn't mean literally." He said. Knuckles was still chuckling.

"Hehe sorry Sonic, but I just couldn't resist." He said. Sonic just rolled his eyes and spoke.

"So Knuckles how is it here on the farm anyhow?" Sonic asked.

"Quiet well sort of actually." He said

"Why what's up?" That's when thunder could be heard and they all looked up to see thunder and lightning. Sonic then looked at them.

"Um what is going on here?" He asked that's when rain started pouring for a little while. Knuckles had a umbrella which covered the three of them. He then gave a smiled.

"Your Welcome." He said. The rain then stopped and a rainbow appeared for a little bit. The rainbow then shot from the clouds and ran right through all the gray apples turning them rainbow and giving then a square shape. Sonic looked amazed at this.

"WHOA! What was that?" He asked. AJ smirked as she bucked the tree next to them causing an apple to fall on Sonic bonking him on the head. He then held it and got a close look at it.

"It's called a zap apple. Only come around once a year. You fella's arrived at the perfect time when you crashed here." She said smiling. Sonic took a bite and felt like he had a bolt of electricity run through him. After that he took of like a bolt of lightning. He ran and ate the apple and was enjoying his run, but after he was done he tried to stop, but tripped and slammed right into AJ and Knuckles as the three each hit a tree and got buried under apples. Sonic popped out and was smirking.

"OH YEAH THAT WAS A RUSH!" He yelled as he jumped out.

Knuckles and AJ then popped out and Applejack spoke.

"Well glad you like it. Now if you excuse us we need to hurry." She said as she was beginning to buck Zap apples out of the trees, Sonic however was confused.

"Why what's up?" Sonic asked. She then turned to him.

"Because the Zap apples disappear after five days. So we need to hurry and get them down before the fifth day, but the funny thing is that we can never get through the whole orchard so we try to get as many as we can." She said as she bucked another tree with a bucket. Sonic then turned to Knuckles and they smiled.

"Well AJ I you defiantly called on the right friends. Me and Knuckles can have this done in a flash." AJ then smirked.

"Thanks fella's, but like I said it'll be very hard to do that. So while I appreciate your optimism there is just no way we can-" AJ was cut off as Sonic just boosted by her and homing attacked 20 of the trees with buckets underneath. Knuckles had punched five trees hard which caused the apples plus a few other rows of tree's apples to fall. AJ gave a look in awe by how fast they had gathered up all those apples. Sonic then smirked

"Don't worry AJ. With all of us working together I know we'll be able to gather up all those apples by the end of the week." He said confidently. Knuckles nodded. AJ smiled as Big Mac came out with a few more buckets. He looked at all the buckets and went wide eyed.

(Pokémon XY&Z japenese theme/English cover)

He then turned to his sister giving her a *Did you do this* look. AJ shook her head and pointed to Knuckles and Sonic who were really pushing themselves. Big Mac smirked and then ran back to the barn. He then go out a cart on wheels as he pulled. Sonic and Knuckles turned and smirked. They then grabbed as many buckets as they could and tossed apples into the cart. AJ then got into the fray as she started bucking trees as well. Sonic at one point jumped into the air and kicked the buckets around to other trees. Knuckles was pounding on the trees left and right as Apples kept falling. Sonic then touched the ground and started bouncing around on tree's as he got high enough then he used a Stomp attack to cause nearby trees to shake the apples off. AJ was slamming on tree's with hard bucks. Big Mac was rushing around as he grabbed buckets with his teeth and tossed them in the air. He then buck's them to where they turn as they're over the cart and poured the apples in. They then land right side up so he can send them to other trees that have apples. At one point Sonic stopped and turned to Knuckles

"Hey Knuckles wanna try that move out?" Sonic asked. Knuckles turned and smirked

"Oh yeah lets do it." Sonic then turned into his spindash form as Knuckles jumped. Sonic jumped into the air in his ball form and Knuckles got on and then used it as a springboard. The two then shouted before Knuckles jumped

 **"REVOLVER SLAM!"** Knuckles then jumped off Sonic and slammed into the ground hard making a few cracks and blew hard winds that shook a whole batch of trees you would find in a park. They then shook and plop all the apples fell into the buckets. That's when a bell rang and AJ called out.

"OKAY FELLERS TIME TO STOP!" She shouted and like that everyone stopped.

(Results- Sonic 06)

"Why'd you stop?" Sonic asked AJ.

"Its break time Sonic. You said you were hungry right?" AJ then showed the apple pie Sonic was trying to get. She then held it out for him. Sonic smiled as he took the pie.

"Thanks, but after that I'm not really that hungry." He said as he gave the pie back to AJ. "Anyways what are you going to do with those zap apples?"

"Well Sonic. Granny Smith turns these into Zap Apple jam and she's got quite the talent for making it." AJ said as she held a hoof to her chest and looked proud of her family. Sonic then held his hand to his torso.

"Cool. I'll have to be sure to get some. Think you can hold on to some for me?" He asked. AJ smiled

"I'll make sure you get the first batch. I promise." AJ said holding her hoof out. Sonic shook and Sonic turned.

"Alright well I assume you can take care of things from here. If you need help again give a shout. Love to stick around, but I gotta go." He said as he waved his hand bye. Knuckles, AJ, and Big Mac waved goodbye as Sonic disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 **Author: Now to inform you guys what happens next occurs towards the end of the day. Reason I'm mentioning this is cause Sonic's exploration of Ponyville is still occurring during the day in the next chapter. Just so you guys don't get confused.**

* * *

It was the end of the day Knuckles had just pulled the last cart of Zap Apples into the barn. AJ was standing there as he brought them in and spoke.

"Aaaannnnndddddd right there is good Knuckles." She said as Knuckles set the cart down. That's when Applebloom came into the barn really upset. Knuckles looked at her and knew something was up. AJ then spoke.

(Sadness- SA)

"Hey Applebloom are you okay?" She asked. AB shook her head no. AJ looked at Knuckles who just motioned at her to talk to her little sis. "Can you tell me what the problem is?" She asked. AB was looking at the ground.

"It's Ma and Pa. I was over at Sweetie Bells for a bit after school and her parents came for a visit." She said as she started to tear. "Seeing them so happy together... and there smiles... it made me think about them and then thinking back to what almost happen to you with the robot." She then started to cry as she tackled her older sister. AJ held her sister tightly giving her the comfort she needed.

"Sssssshhhhhh. It's okay AppleBloom I'm here. I'm right here." She said hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry *sob* it's just if you died I *sob* I don't know what I'd do. *sob* *sob*" Applebloom couldn't even get words out as all she could do was sob. That's when Applejack thought back to what happened when Knuckles first arrived here. That's when she understood what AppleBloom meant and she then started to feel upset. She then just embraced her little sister as she cried. Knuckles looked on and he didn't show it, but on the inside he felt bad for Applebloom. After the crying died down Applejack spoke.

"Feel better Apple bloom?" AJ asked. Applebloom nodded her head as her tears dried up. "Now why don't you go on inside and get something to eat and I'll tuck ya in bed tonight." AJ said. AB nodded and headed inside while Knuckles just stood there as he looked at AJ. "What is it Knuckles?" She asked. Knuckles then spoke.

"Just what she said. I'm a little curious... what did happen to your parents anyhow?" He asked. AJ then went wide eyed for a bit. She then turned away and lowered her hat covering her face. Knuckles seeing this then turns away. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" AJ interrupted him.

"It's fine." She then walked inside the barn. Later after dinner Knuckles went up the stairs and found AJ in her room taking her hat off and looking at a photo of her when she was little and two other ponies. One had peach like fur, a red mane and tail, an apple with a heart in it as her cutie mark, and wore the same ten gallon hat. The other one had a yellow fur coat, orange mane and tail, a orange as his cutie mark, and a blue scarf. She looked at the photo and developed a sad expression. Knuckles then put two and two together.

"Is that them?" He asked. AJ was spooked and turned to see him. She then turned to the photo and looked down and didn't say a word. Knuckles looked and then spoke. "You know. You look a lot like them." He said trying to cheer her up. AJ just smiles as she placed her hat on her head.

"Thanks Knuckles you really know what to say to make a pony feel better huh?" She asked. Knuckles just smirked.

"What were they like... your folks?" He asked. AJ then turned to her bed and sat down. She then looked at the floor.

"Well... My folks were the great of the greats to be honest. Heh can't tell you how good they were at bucking back then. They say I get it from them. When I was born I can't tell you how happy I saw them when I first awoke in my crib." She then leaned back to look at the wall. "We did so much together and I thought those times would never end, but..." Applejack looked down and hid her face with her hat. Knuckles knew that it couldn't be good that's when AJ spoke. "Me and Rarity got in an argument at school. It was so bad we tore our friendship, but she wanted to make it right. Me and my Ma and Pa were out for a walk when we heard a scream."

(Flashback)

A young Applejack was walking with her folks though the woods. They were smiling and enjoying each others company when...

(Kingdom Valley- Sonic 06)

"HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" What sounded like a little filly. The Apples ran and found Rarity dangling over the bridge with the ropes breaking. AJ's parents looked at each other and nodded. AJ's father took off while her mother looked directly at her.

"Applejack stay here." She said. AJ nodded as the two ran for the bridge. One of the ropes had snapped. "Tangelo I'll grab the ropes. You get Rarity off of there." The she said to Tangelo. He nodded as he went on the bridge while she grabbed the rope and pulled. The planks were broken, but the father was able to stay grab the rope and Rarity as she held on his back. Melrose was trying her best to pull the roped back, but the weight was pulling her in. Tangelo barely held on to Rarity as she was slipping and only hanging on by a hoof. As the flashback was occurring Knuckles spoke.

"Whoa... What happened next? Rarity's still here so I'd imagine they succeeded right?" He asked

"Yes, but... that's when things went wrong." AJ said as the flashback showed Rarity about to fall and crying her eyes out. Tangelo then tossed Rarity to the otherside, but she closed her eyes thinking she wasn't going to make it, but that's when AJ came in.

"Huh?" Rarity said as she looked up. She saw AJ trying to pull her up. When she was up AJ's father started to use the rope to come that way, but then... the ground underneath her mother's hoofs crumbled.

(Elises Tears- Sonic 06)

That's when AJ and Rarity turned to see the horror. AJ watched and it seemed like all of time stopped as she saw her parents fall into the canyon. Their screams echoed in her mind as they fell. AJ then fell to her side eyes wide opened and filled with tears. She didn't blink or move she was as frozen as a statue. Rarity cried as she tried to apologize saying sorry over and over. The only thing that was left from where her parents were was her mothers hat laying on the ground.

(Flashback ends)

AJ was in tears. As Knuckles stood shocked from what he just heard.

"Oh my god. AJ I...I had no idea." He said as he actually was showing a concerned face. AJ though turned away from Knuckles as tears kept running, but she tried not to sob.

(The Time-Space Rift- Sonic 06)

"Its...*sniff*...Its alright Sugarcube you didn't know, but I won't lie. After that I was never the same. A pony brought me back and informed Granny and Mac of the situation and they were in tears. After their funeral I didn't do anything besides work." AJ said as she looked out the window of her room. "I hushed the world from me, didn't talk to Rarity after that, and worst of all... I took my anger out on my sister." AJ's tears started to get worse as she went on. "...*sob*... She was only a baby... A BABY KNUCKLES AND I YELLED AT HER." She turned and looked directly at Knuckles with so many tears in her eyes. Knuckles had never seen anything like it before. The emotions she was showing were so great, but she kept going. "I WAS SO MAD AT HER CAUSE SHE DIDN'T KNOW THEM, BUT IT WASN'T RIGHT CAUSE SHE DIDN'T KNOW THEM. HOW COULD I YELL AT HER WHEN SHE WON'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE!" She then looked at Knuckles and noticed him look at her with wide eyes. She then turned away as anger for herself built up. "I'm sorry Knuckles... I just...*sob*... Why...Why..." She just looked at her bed. She felt like she scared her friend, but then Knuckles came from behind and turned her to him.

"AJ... You were angry you didn't know what you were doing. Look am I right to assume your family did their best to support you?" He asked. AJ was trying to hold her tears back as she nodded, Knuckles then brought his hands to her face and wiped away the tears. "Listen AJ based on what your telling me it sounds like you had it rough, but considering how your acting now. My best guess is someone was able to provide guidance right?" He asked. AJ nodded as she looked at him.

(Miss you- Sonic and the Secret Rings)

"Y-Y-Yea after I wigged out on my sis Granny Smith called me down and told me it was time to talk about my folks. I didn't want to, but she said my behavior was getting out of hand and I was getting to out of control. After remembering that day I told Granny I blamed myself and it should have been me that fell of the cliff." Knuckles then stopped her.

"AJ what good would that have done? If you had fallen instead of them they would have been more devastated. Listen I saw your sister's sadness and how your Brother freaked out. If you were lost instead of them your brother would probably have felt worse about it." He said to her. AJ looked away.

"That's what Granny Smith told me and after I started to shape up she gave me Mom's hat and told me to never forget their love. And that's what I've been doing. After that I was able to find Rarity and make amends with her... I'll be honest Knuckles... I sometimes feel the same way like Applebloom. I feel like no matter how hard I try I feel like they aren't there and that they're really gone, but-"

"Applejack." Knuckles said "Look at me." AJ looked up at him. "Listen your Granny Smith is right... you are a strong, tough, honest, a good friend, and a good sister. And I know if your parents were here they'd be proud of who you've become. They will always be close to you no matter what. Their always going to be with you in here and in here." He said pointing to AJ's head and heart. AJ smiled and blushed at the comments and was wiping away the tears from her eyes. She then hugs Knuckles embracing him as she smiled.

"Th-Th-Thank you Knuckles. Thank you fro understanding." She said as she smiled. Knuckles hugged back for a bit and then lifted his head up.

"Alright enough mushy stuff come on. Go ahead and put AB to bed okay?" AJ nodded as she left to go see her little sister. After she left Knuckles turned to the picture of AJ's parents. He then pulled out a picture of him with another echidna. He then flashback's to when he was a kid on Angel Island.

(Flashback)

Young Knuckles is looking off to the great blue smiling. He then feels something grab his shoulder and looks up and smiles as he see's the echidna from the photo.

"You enjoying the view Knuckles?" The echidna asked.

"Yeah it's beautiful just like everyday." He said as he looked at the echidna.

"But rarely you ever get to see a sunrise right?" The echidna asked as he fluffed up Knuckles hair. Young Knuckles smiled as he fixed his hair.

"Hey Dad I though I told you to stop that." Knuckles said as he fixed his hair and gave an annoyed look. The father smiled. Knuckes then smirked and tackled his father as they tussled playfully and then after they were done they hit a tree and three coconuts hit the dad on the head. Knuckles of course laughed at this and his father laughed too.

(Flashback ends)

Knuckles then smiles at the photo and then decides to place it near the photo of Applejack and her parents. He then left while the two photos sat together with both families smiling at each other.

*To be continued*

* * *

 **(One Star- Yousuke Itou English sub)**

 **Instrumental**

Its a night sky. Sonic is sitting holding his hands behind his head staring at the night sky looking off from station square. While Rainbow was staring from a cloud she was sitting on.

 **Even if we laughed and joked around together. Something is different, something is lacking**

There was a split screen as the two looked at the sky in thought about their lives. After a bit they then close their eyes.

 **Blow away the wavering, swaying confusion**

As they closed their eyes they then thought about all their friends as each one flew through their minds. They then opened their eyes and jumped and just like that they landed in the same place and ran

 **Even if what I want is the farthest away, I'll grab it**

As they ran and flew neck and neck one by one their friends caught up until they were all a big group as they ran

 **Someday that world will be mine!**

Each of the elements the appeared as they ran with the marks glowing something fierce and attached to the respected bearer. They then spy Aleena, Celestia, Luna, and Galaxy.

 **The future won't stop anymore, tomorrow will shine for me too.**

They then stop and look at the sky to see a sunrise as it hit them. Sonic then smirks

 **No matter when, there is always one shining star.**

Sonic and Rainbow then turned and Sonic crossed his arms holding his index finger out while Rainbow crossed her hoofs and the song ends with the title appearing below them.

* * *

 **Author: FINALLY JEEZ MAN THIS TOOK FOREVER! Okay I want to say I'm sorry for the lack of progress on this story. I've been focusing on other stories and drawing. See I've been helping SAP and others with there stories.**

 **Pinkie: And lets not forget, deviantart, YouTube, and that other story you've been writing that other story.**

 **Author: Oh yeah by the way guys if you haven't noticed I finished my EG meets MB story. I do plan to write the other two soon and hopefully the new one for the Legend of Everfree movie. Oh and I'm doing a story based off my one shot. I'm accepting idea for those micro-adventures so if you want to. PM me or leave a review on that story for ideas. The story is called "The Many Adventures of Equestria."**

 **Manic: Yep and be sure to look at his One-shot before reading those micro adventures as well as his other story with Luigi, Tails, and Fluttershy. Anyways guys as always R.F.F for more chapters.**

 **Author: Yep so until next time this is NSH, PP, and Manic signing off. Bye guys**


	10. OD Part 3 A Learning Experience

**Author: Okay so I have been getting pretty bad about updating this story, but I can assure you guys it is all worth it. So some people were asking me to do a chapter with Shadow. So I came up with this lovely piece of work. Yes it's just me for right now. So Enjoy everyone. Oh yeah also Favorites time**

 **Let there be Chaos: BlockGreenHead 1189**

 **Purpose: Crimson Blur**

 **Legend of Spyro: Dawn of Friendship: sonic3461**

 **Sonic meets Lyoko: SXR123**

 **Author: Alright here we go.**

* * *

(Zeppling Sightseeing Tour- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

Twilight was waking up from a good night's rest. As she awoke she went up and opened her window to get a nice whiff of fresh air. "Sigh Good morning Equestria." She said with a smile. She then exited her room and saw Spike walking down the hall to the kitchen.

"Oh hello Spike." She said. Spike waved back. "Morning Twilight. I'm heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast for us." He said. Twilight nodded as she went to the bathroom to freshen up. After brushing her hair and teeth she then proceeded to the library to do some reading.

"Okay what books do I want to read today" She asked herself. A few minutes passed as she was reading peacefully, but then she heard something that sounded like footsteps which scared her a bit she then turned as she heard the creaks. "Hello? Spike?" She asked, but there was no reply. She then ignored it, but then there was the sound of a book falling on the floor. This scared her set her book down and powered up her horn. She then started to walk up the stairs and found it to be quiet, but then she hid behind the pole and then she could see a shadow coming closer to the stairs. She then teleported and then tackled someone.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR-" She then stopped as she found herself on top of Shadow. She then gasped while Shadow got mad and let out a heavy breath.

"You have two seconds to get off of me" He said. Twilight then nervously giggled as she had one thought _OOOOHHHHH What have I done?_ She asked herself.

* * *

 **(Flyaway- Back On)**

We first go to the sun as we see it rise over Ponyville and then go to Station square. Sonic is then seen running but right as he stops in the middle of the city he then falls.

 **Go on open your arms and fly above that cloud**

As he's falling he see's the elements of harmony and chaos fly by and show images of places from Mobius and Equestria.

 **Pass beneath a rainbow and head to that destination.**

He then see's a bright light and afterwards he awakes and shakes his head. He then spies Rainbow and their friends with Rainbow holding her hoof out for him and smiling. Sonic gladly takes it.

 **FLYAWAY**

 **Even if the wind blows against you or a giant wall is in the way let a favorable wind guide you towards that destination**

Title appears: HEDGEHOG AND PONIES

 **You're here by my side**

Sonic is sitting on a cliff with Rainbow right beside him as they look at the new dawn

 **I held your hand cause you take you the shining place from a maze. I trust you so I took your warm hand in mine. I see no clouds when I look into your eyes. All my sad emotions fell to the dry ground as tears.** **A single drop grows blooming into flowers of various colors.**

Sonic could be seen running through the plains with Rainbow right behind him and Scootaloo watching them cheering. As they were running through Apple Acres Knuckles and Applejack were bucking and punching apple trees with AB, Cream and Big Mac watching in amazement

Tails was working on a new invention with sparks and a black cloud poofing in his face. Fluttershy then hands him a towel as they smile at each other. Shadow was practicing his chaos abilities while Twilight was watching with a book and a parchment with her.

Manic was beating to the beat of music while Pinkie bounced around like she usually does while passing out cakes to everyone in Sugar cube corner. Rarity was knitting together a new outfit with Silver helping out with his telekinetic powers holding the fabric Sweetie Bell watched and laughed a little at it.

Sonia was with Flash as they were enjoying themselves training together. Soarin was practicing his flying with the wonderbolts while Amy was watching and cheering for them. He smiled.

Luna and Celestia were looking over the valley on their balcony with Paper close by

 **Yeah**

 **I was waving my pretense like a knife.**

Aleena could be seen walking away from a town but looking back.

 **Hurting others, hurting others as I screamed in darkness**

Villains appear. First Eggman, Sombra, Chrysalis and the changeling's, Starlight, finally the three strange hooded figures with one revealing his eyes at the audience.

 **Now I fly to the ends of that Shining sky**

Sonic axe kicked and destroyed an Eggman robot with Rainbow landing behind him. They turn and smile at each other. Their friends then were seen on a cliff as they looked down to see all the enemies they had to face.

 **I'll hold your hand so we'll never be apart**

The then jumped into the fray and started fighting with different attacks. They then revealed the elements and were covered in a bright flash.

 **FLYAWAY**

 **Even if the wind blows against you or a giant wall is in the way let a favorable wind guide you towards that destination**

Pinkie jumped and smiled at the audience while Manic spun his drumsticks around then caught then and gave a confident smile.

Sonia gave her peace sign at the audience while Flash just smiled as he held his spear.

Celestia and Luna looked and nodded.

Cadence smiled holding her child while Armor just gave a confident look.

Amy was holding her hammer behind her while Soarin lifted his goggles.

Cream was holding her dress out in a courteous position while Big Mac just looked and smiled.

 **I'm here by your side**

Silver held his hands in his ready stance while Rarity just flicked her hair and Sweetie Bell just winked.

Shadow had his arms crossed while Twilight was smiling and waving.

Knuckles punched out his fist while Applejack raised her hat and Apple Bloom just jumped punching her hoof in the air

Tails was also giving a peace sign while Fluttershy was just smiling with a blush at the audience

Finally Sonic gave his classic Thumbs up with Rainbow and Scootaloo crossing both front hoofs together as they gave confident looks and smiles at the audience

 **(Instrumental)**

Sonic and Rainbow were looking over the horizon, but were with their friends.

* * *

Chapter 10: Ordinary day part 3: A learning experience

(Break at Pillo Castle- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

Twilight hopped off of Shadow and felt a little embarrassed. "Sssorry Shadow I thought you were someone else breaking into my castle." She said. Shadow just got up and then started walking away. Twiight wanted to stop him, but then she heard another voice.

"Don't worry about him. That's just Shadow for you." Twilight turned to see Sonia in her normal clothes siting in a chair reading a book. She then turned her eyes to Twilight. "Look Shadow can be like that. Its just how he works. Just give him time. That's how it was for us." She said as she went back to her book. Twilight then turned to get a look at Shadow standing out on the balcony. She watched as he looked at the horizon. That's when a knock came at the door. Spike shouted. "I'LL GET IT!"

(Gaia Gate- Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic was standing patting his foot on the ground as he was waiting for the door to open. He then looked up at the castle and whistled. _So this is Twi's castle? Huh...Somehow I expected it to be like this._ He thought. That's when the door opened revealing Spike.

"Oh hi Sonic." Spike said. Sonic waved. "Hey Spike."

"What brings you here?" Spike asked as he opened the door nice and wide for Sonic to come in. Sonic decided to pop in, but spoke as he walked in. "Oh just came to see how my sister is settling in is all." He said. he then turned to see Spike in a pink cooking apron. Sonic then just then made a snorting sound and then started to laugh. Spike looked at him confused.

"What? Whats so funny?" Spike asked. Sonic just couldn't stop laughing for a bit, but was able to get some words through his laughter. "It's just...it's just...Really? The apron? WOW!" He said. Spike looked at the apron he was wearing and then looked at Sonic with an angry look. Sonic then settled down and backed up a little. "Hehe..hehe... Okay I'm done" Sonic said as he settled down. Spike looked at him still angry a little at Sonic's actions but then sighed.

"Well I'm going to go finish breakfast thank you very much." He said as he wandered off, but then Sonic spoke. "Wait can you at least tell me where Sonia is?" He asked. Spike just pointed to a door that led to the hallway. "Go down that corridor and down the right. Should be your 6th door on the left." He said as he left for the kitchen. Sonic then went into the hall to find doors all lined up. He then followed Spike's directions and opened the door to the library. He found Sonia and Twilight sitting in chairs reading. The two then looked up from their books and spotted Sonic as he waved.

"Oh hello Sonic." Sonia said to him.

"Hey Sonia. Hey Twilight." Sonic said as he walked in. Twilight however didn't say a word as she was still thinking what happened a little earlier with Shadow. Sonic turned to get a view of the balcony and noticed Shadow standing out there and he looked like he was in a grumpy mood. Sonic then smirked as he had a good idea of what possibly happened. He then turned to the two girls. "Dare I ask what set him off the Shadster?" He asked using Shadow's nickname. Sonia then pointed to Twilight. "Ask her." She said to him. Twilight looked at Sonia a little shocked and then gave a stern angry face at Sonia. Sonic turned to Twilight and then Twilight sighed.

"Well...I was here in the library...and well I was grabbing a book when I heard some sounds and I went under an assumption that it was a robber or something it was Shadow...but before I knew it was him...I may have...Tackled him" She said as she was embarrassed by her act.

(Cutscene 5- Sonic Generations)

It was silent in the room for a bit then Sonic just smirked. "Wow you actually got the drop on Shadow? The top agent of Gun? That's impressive." Sonic said. Twilight looked up and was both confused.

"First of all what's Gun?" She asked Sonic. "Oh like your guards at the castle.. Gun is like a secret military force of Mobius. Shadow is the top agent there. Nobody ever sneaks up on him...well without getting punched or taking a chaos spear to the face...So count yourself lucky." He said with a sarcastic remark. This of course made Twilight go wide eyed a little. Sonia looked at her then gave Sonic the evil eye.

"Sonic...You really need to know when to keep that mouth of yours shut." She said. Sonic just shrugged as he raised his hands. "Hey she wanted to know sis I'm just saying. Besides its actually impressive that she caught him to be honest. Its not just anyone to sneak up on Shadow like that." He said. Sonia nods in agreement. "Sonic's correct. Shadow's a pretty big deal...aside from Sonic beating him and Silver just being a match enough no one's ever been able to top him." She said. Twilight then turned to the balcony and then looked at the two hedgehogs.

"Um I know this is a silly to ask you, but...do you guys know how to impress Shadow?" She asked. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other and then back at Twilight with dumbfounded looks. "Why do you ask?" Sonic asked. Twilight turned away in shame for a bit and then spoke. "Well...its just...when we went to go save the princesses...Shadow showed he was anything but impressed...I feel like I did something wrong and...well...I want to impress him." She said. Sonic then closed his eyes as he gave a serious face. "Well you see Twilight. That's not exactly an easy thing to do." Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked as she was curious by Sonic's words. "Well Shadow is the type of guy who isn't impress so easily. Heck even the things I do never please him." He said. "Its kind of impossible." Twilight however hearing this took it as a challenge. "Well we'll just see about that." She said. She then had an idea on how she could prove her worth to Shadow.

"I need to go practice some of my spells. Your welcome to come watch if you want." She said. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other and then nodded. "Ok Twilight that seems suitable." Sonic then turned to the balcony and then made a run to go talk to Shadow. Shadow had turned his attention to an old photo of an old man wearing a lab coat and a young girl he then could overheard the conversation the three were having and then closed his eyes and grunted.

 _So that pony wants to impress me eh? Hmph well then show me what you can do._ He thought. Sonic then approached him. "Hey Shadow." He said. Shadow then hid the photo in his quells and turned to Sonic. "What do you want faker?" He asked Sonic.

"Well just wanted to let you know Twilight was about to go practice some of her magic. She said were welcome to join. Figured you would want to get a look at how they do things..." He said though his voice started to sound low and then Shadow spoke. "And waste my time watching these ponies do ridiculous magic tricks. Don't waste my time and get lost Sonic." He said as he crossed his arms and turned away. Sonic then sighed. "Look I get it. You think its a waste of your time and is something not worth doing, but you might be surprised how this magic might be as useful as your chaos abilities." He said trying to convince Shadow otherwise. "Well if you change your mind we'll be out in the fields." Sonic said as he walked away. Shadow just kept his arms crossed and eyes shut, but that's when he recalled what happened at the castle when he and Twilight launched a magic and chaos spear which combined and blew a whole squad away with just one blow. He then grunted and then teleported.

(Try, Try Again!- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

Twilight had set up some targets in the field and was focusing on her horn. That's when some lavender beams appeared and blasted right through the targets. She then smirked and turned to Sonic and Sonia. Sonic then smirked.

"Not bad Twilight." He said. Twilight then smiled. "Thank you. Now I want one of you to attack me." She said. Sonic and Sonia gave confusing looks at each other, but Twilight then spoke. "I need to practice my shield spell." She said. Sonic then understood, but was still lenient. However he could see that Twilight was serious. Sonic then lined up till he was dead center with Twilight. He then brought his hands around and produced an energy sphere. He shouted as he launched it.

 **"Sonic Wind!"** He shouted. The blast was coming pretty fast, but at last second Twilight was able to conjure up a shield and stood strong as the blast came. It collided with the shield and then faded. Twilight then smirked while in the shadows of the trees a certain Black Hedgehog was observing. Sonic then smirked. "Okay not bad. What else you got?" He asked. Twilight then was about to use another spell when she heard a twig snapped which broke her concentration and let loose a beam that made direct contact with Sonic. It was a big flash as Sonia, Twilight, and even Shadow closed there eyes as they tried not to get blinded. After the light diminished there was no sign of Sonic. Sonia then went wide eyed.

"SONIC!" She yelled. There was no reply as the two looked around until they heard Sonic. "Yeah I'm okay girls."

(Enjoy the joy- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

The two looked around for the Blue Blur, but found no traces what so ever of him. The two were confused. "Where are you?" Sonia asked. Sonic spoke again. "Look down Sis." He said. Sonia and Twilight then looked down and saw what looked like a plain hedgehog with blue fur and emerald green eyes. Sonia took a good look and then went with an assumption. "Sonic?" She asked. The hedgehog then sighed as if notifying her he was not pleased. "Yeah sis its me." The hedgehog said. Sonia then identified it as Sonic and then covered her mouth except it was to cover up her smile. Twilight looked away as well with a big smile. The two were trying very desperately not to snicker, but it was kind of hard considering his predicament. Sonic then started to grow an annoyed face.

"This isn't funny. Twilight if this is a practical joke it ain't funny." Sonic said as he was giving an angry expression. Twilight was really trying hard not to laugh, but she just couldn't take Sonic serious while he was just a plain hedgehog. "I'm...*snicker*...Sorry Sonic...I lost my concentration and...*snicker*...I guess I slipped and this was the result..." The two eventually couldn't hold back and just bursted with laughter at this. Sonic just growled. Shadow was witnessing this and just gave a hmph, but didn't deepen the frown on his. He kept it at a normal frown.

 _As much as I like to see the faker make a fool of himself. This is the most annoying thing I have ever seen. She says she wants to impress me. Well maybe I should show her a thing or two_ He then teleported once again. Back with the three Sonia and Twilight had calmed down from the laughter from Sonic. Sonic then spoke. "Are you done?" He asked. The two nodded at him and then Sonic spoke. "Good now Twilight please tell me you can fix me?" He said. Twilight then nodded at Sonic as she was readying a spell and then blasted Sonic again. In a flash Sonic was back to his regular self with his shoes and gloves as well. Sonia then hugged her brother happy he was normal.

"Thanks Twilight" Sonic said as he gave her a thumbs up. Twilight then smiled, but then that's when she went wide eyed after she felt something. She then turned around to see Shadow standing in front of them.

(Throw it all away instrumental- SA2)

Shadow had his arms crossed and gave his attention to the three, but focused his sights on Twilight. Sonia relieved Sonic as he approached Shadow. "Hey Shadster. I thought you said you weren't interested in coming to watch." Sonic pointed out from what Shadow said earlier to which Shadow growled. "First of all. Never call me that again Sonic. Second I had a change of mind, but disappointed that I did." He said. He then started to approach the three. "I watched the things you did your 'Majesty' and I have to say. Its really pathetic. The techniques and moves. Its all the same as my chaos abilities only much...weaker." He said as he was walking. Twilight was shocked after she heard that last word. She then started to grow an angry expression as Shadow walked by her. He then had his eyes closed and it was quite for a few seconds, but then as it came out of nowhere Shadow opened his eyes and launched a chaos spear. Sonic then ducked as the spear went over him and hit a stray target. He then hmph'd "You missed one." He said. He then turned and was about to walk off. Twilight then got steamed as she then shouted.

"WEAK? HOWS THIS FOR WEEK?" She yelled as she then fired a huge beam of magic like she used on Tirek during there duel. Shadow turned to see the beam and then a huge light broke out. After the light dimmed there was a huge crater. Sonic and Sonia went wide eyed and seeing what she just did Twilight went wide eyed as well. Though before any words were said Shadow had just teleported right beside them. This spooked the others and then Twilight spoke.

"Shadow I'm...I'm sorry...I just lost it. I-I wasn't thinking I mean-" Shadow then put a hand in front of Twilight motioning her to stop talking. He then turned to her and spoke.

"Hmm if you had managed to hit me with that beam there you would of left a good mark. Interesting..." He said. Twilight however was confused by how he was speaking. She thought he had completely lost his mind, but Shadow was showing he was completely sane. Shadow then gave a stern look. "I may have underestimated you... but I don't take kind to being shot at. So therefore..." He then teleported a little distance and then said something to her. "...Why don't I show you how my Chaos abilities really work?"

(White Jungle- SA2)

He then launched a chaos spear as Twilight who then reacted blocking it with her shield. Shadow then ran at her and tackled her. Twilight at first struggled and then bucked him off. She then used her wings to take to the air and then looked at Shadow. Sonic was a little stunned by this and was about to intervene, but then Sonia stopped him

"Hold on Sonic. This is something these two have to settle. You know how Shadow works. If you jump in you'll be collateral damage." She pointed out. "I know, but Twilight can't take Shadow. He's way to strong for her. You and me both know this." Sonic retaliated with. Sonia however made up her mind and kept herself in one place. Sonic then sighed in defeat and nodded. Twilight was flying away with Shadow right on her tail. Shadow then spoke.

"You better start fighting back otherwise this will be an easy fight." He said. Twilight showed she wasn't willing to fight him since he was a friend. Shadow then ran ahead and then used his spindash to cut through some trees. Twilight then used her magic to teleport and reappeared after the trees went thud. Shadow then came at her and gave her a nice roundhouse to the face. Knocking her to the ground. He then landed and hmph'd as Twilight was getting up. "Sigh is this really all you have... what a waste of my time." He said as he turned away, but that's when Twilight charged her horn and caught him in a lavender aura and then gave a smirk "You sure about that?" She asked him. She then spun him around for a bit and then threw him at the ground. To which he quickly recovered and then Twilight focused on her magic and fired some lavender spears. Shadow dodged them one by one and then focused on to black spheres in his hands and shouted.

 **"CHAOS RIFT"** He then launched a black sphere that was Twilight's size right at her. Twilight then focused on her magic and was able to launch a sphere herself. Both collided and produced a strong white light. They both stood in front of each other and that's when Shadow jumped and started using physical attacks. Twilight however wasn't a fighter so she had trouble trying to dodge the hits. After a few good hits from kicks and punches produced by Shadow she was struggling to stand. Shadow then spoke. "Alright Sparkle. You really want to impress me then try blocking THIS!" He then put both his hands together and yelled as a beam of yellow shot from his hands

 **"ENERGY BEAM!"** He shouted. Twilight seeing this then focused on her horn and then as she launched her beam she shouted.

 **"MAGIC BEAM!"** Both beams collided and it was a good flash. Twilight however was struggling, but then boosted hers at max and it started to push Shadow's energy beam back. Shadow saw this and then showed he was starting to struggle. Sonic and Sonia caught up just in time to see what was happening. It looked like Twilight would win, but then she then gave way and started to lose concentration. That's when her beam was overtaken by Shadows. She then braced herself as it came. The beam then hit where she was standing and there was a big yellow dome that covered the area a little. Sonic and Sonia covered there eyes for a bit, but then as they opened them there was no sign of Twilight at all. They then went wide eyed as Sonia covered her mouth. They had feared the worst until Shadow appeared with Twilight who looked exhausted.

(Mazuri Hub Day- SU)

Sonic and Sonia ran to them as Shadow set her down. She then looked down at the ground as she knew she had failed to impress Shadow. That's when he turned to her, but before he got a word out she spoke. "Yeah I know I blew it. Its just magic takes a lot of concentration and well I was to exhausted from your attacks... Sigh I know its an excuse so go on. Throw your insults, tell me how weak I am...I'm ready to accept it." She said. However Shadow then closed his eyes and then spoke. "Actually what I was going to say was that move you did...That "Magic Beam" as you call it pushed mine back and I was only at half power. I was gradually increasing it and you got me to push my power up to use 3/4 of it. The only one whose ever gotten me to do that was Sonic. So I will say you have the power, but you need to learn more control." He then opened his eyes. Twilight was shocked to hear these words from Shadow as she gave him a surprised expression even Sonia and Sonic were surprised by this. Shadow then started to walk away.

"How about first thing in the morning tomorrow I give you a lesson over combat and teach you how to use some chaos abilities. It might come in handy in the future. Your choice if you wish to come or not, but... If you do show. Don't expect it to be easy." He said as he walked away. Sonic and Sonia then approach Twilight and spoke.

"Wow Twilight I was not expecting that." Sonic said. Sonia then continued what he was saying. "Yeah I mean... You got Shadow to admit that and even volunteer to teach you how Chaos abilities work... That's amazing." She said. Twilight then smiled as she lowered her ears showing she was embarrassed by there comments.

"Yeah thanks... and I guess I learned more about Shadow then I thought. There really is more to him than anyone thinks huh?" She asked. Sonic then smirked. "Yeah. With Shadow... You need to always be ready for the unexpected."

Shadow was then seen on a cliff of the sides of Ponyville lost in thought as the sun was setting to night.

* * *

 **(One Star- Yousuke Itou English sub)**

 **Instrumental**

Its a night sky. Sonic is sitting holding his hands behind his head staring at the night sky looking off from station square. While Rainbow was staring from a cloud she was sitting on.

 **Even if we laughed and joked around together. Something is different, something is lacking**

There was a split screen as the two looked at the sky in thought about their lives. After a bit they then close their eyes.

 **Blow away the wavering, swaying confusion**

As they closed their eyes they then thought about all their friends as each one flew through their minds. They then opened their eyes and jumped and just like that they landed in the same place and ran

 **Even if what I want is the farthest away, I'll grab it**

As they ran and flew neck and neck one by one their friends caught up until they were all a big group as they ran

 **Someday that world will be mine!**

Each of the elements the appeared as they ran with the marks glowing something fierce and attached to the respected bearer. They then spy Aleena, Celestia, Luna, and Galaxy.

 **The future won't stop anymore, tomorrow will shine for me too.**

They then stop and look at the sky to see a sunrise as it hit them. Sonic then smirks

 **No matter when, there is always one shining star.**

Sonic and Rainbow then turned and Sonic crossed his arms holding his index finger out while Rainbow crossed her hoofs and the song ends with the title appearing below them.

* * *

 **Author: Well that was fun. Anyways here's the newest chapter of H &P as always let me know what you think in the reviews and favorite and follow for more. If you have any questions pleased PM me or if you just want to have a friendly chit chat. I'm okay with that to. Also this will be the last part of Ordinary day. Reason is because of how long this was taking. Not I repeat NOT saying I'm stopping the story. I'm saying that there will be no part 4 of ordinary day. Anyways so thanks again guys and I'll see you all in the next chapter till then this is NSH SIGNING OFF. BYE!**

 **P.S Pinkie and Manic were a little pre occupied to come so it was just me. Anyways bye guys**


	11. A Peace Torn

**Author: Ok so here is the next chapter of my hedgehog and ponies story. I really hope you'll enjoy what happens in this one.**

 **Pinkie: Don't you have something to say?**

 **Author: Yeah. So I will admit with school and all the stories I'm working on plus helping others with their stories. So I have been busy and school hasn't been helping me what so ever. Anyways so a few favorites I want to mention before getting started**

 **The Birth of New Friendship: Shaun682**

 **Moonlight Shadow: BlockHeadGreen1189**

 **Winds of Change: Thatoneguy753**

 **Author: Anyways away we go.**

* * *

(Spagonia Day- SU)

Celestia's great sun arose and filled Rainbow dashes room. Of course the Pegasus tries to block if off while groaning. "Mmm not now... five more minutes please..." Though that's when she heard a buzzing and looked up to see Tank hovering with a smile on his face. Rainbow smirked as well as she tossed the blankets off her and looked at her pet.

"Alright Tank. We'll go for a flight. After I get Sonic up." She said. She then headed down to her living room. "HEY SONIC! Wake up sleepy head!" She called, but that's when she looked and couldn't find any sign of Sonic. She then gave a confused look as she looked around her house and couldn't find any sign of Sonic. "Sonic?" She asked herself. She then flew out the door and then scratched the back of her mane. "Where did Sonic go?" She asked herself.

* * *

 **(Flyaway- Back On)**

We first go to the sun as we see it rise over Ponyville and then go to Station square. Sonic is then seen running but right as he stops in the middle of the city he then falls.

 **Go on open your arms and fly above that cloud**

As he's falling he see's the elements of harmony and chaos fly by and show images of places from Mobius and Equestria.

 **Pass beneath a rainbow and head to that destination.**

He then see's a bright light and afterwards he awakes and shakes his head. He then spies Rainbow and their friends with Rainbow holding her hoof out for him and smiling. Sonic gladly takes it.

 **FLYAWAY**

 **Even if the wind blows against you or a giant wall is in the way let a favorable wind guide you towards that destination**

Title appears: HEDGEHOG AND PONIES

 **You're here by my side**

Sonic is sitting on a cliff with Rainbow right beside him as they look at the new dawn

 **I held your hand cause you take you the shining place from a maze. I trust you so I took your warm hand in mine. I see no clouds when I look into your eyes. All my sad emotions fell to the dry ground as tears.** **A single drop grows blooming into flowers of various colors.**

Sonic could be seen running through the plains with Rainbow right behind him and Scootaloo watching them cheering. As they were running through Apple Acres Knuckles and Applejack were bucking and punching apple trees with AB, Cream and Big Mac watching in amazement

Tails was working on a new invention with sparks and a black cloud poofing in his face. Fluttershy then hands him a towel as they smile at each other. Shadow was practicing his chaos abilities while Twilight was watching with a book and a parchment with her.

Manic was beating to the beat of music while Pinkie bounced around like she usually does while passing out cakes to everyone in Sugar cube corner. Rarity was knitting together a new outfit with Silver helping out with his telekinetic powers holding the fabric Sweetie Bell watched and laughed a little at it.

Sonia was with Flash as they were enjoying themselves training together. Soarin was practicing his flying with the wonderbolts while Amy was watching and cheering for them. He smiled.

Luna and Celestia were looking over the valley on their balcony with Paper close by

 **Yeah**

 **I was waving my pretense like a knife.**

Aleena could be seen walking away from a town but looking back.

 **Hurting others, hurting others as I screamed in darkness**

Villains appear. First Eggman, Sombra, Chrysalis and the changeling's, Starlight, finally the three strange hooded figures with one revealing his eyes at the audience.

 **Now I fly to the ends of that Shining sky**

Sonic axe kicked and destroyed an Eggman robot with Rainbow landing behind him. They turn and smile at each other. Their friends then were seen on a cliff as they looked down to see all the enemies they had to face.

 **I'll hold your hand so we'll never be apart**

The then jumped into the fray and started fighting with different attacks. They then revealed the elements and were covered in a bright flash.

 **FLYAWAY**

 **Even if the wind blows against you or a giant wall is in the way let a favorable wind guide you towards that destination**

Pinkie jumped and smiled at the audience while Manic spun his drumsticks around then caught then and gave a confident smile.

Sonia gave her peace sign at the audience while Flash just smiled as he held his spear.

Celestia and Luna looked and nodded.

Cadence smiled holding her child while Armor just gave a confident look.

Amy was holding her hammer behind her while Soarin lifted his goggles.

Cream was holding her dress out in a courteous position while Big Mac just looked and smiled.

 **I'm here by your side**

Silver held his hands in his ready stance while Rarity just flicked her hair and Sweetie Bell just winked.

Shadow had his arms crossed while Twilight was smiling and waving.

Knuckles punched out his fist while Applejack raised her hat and Apple Bloom just jumped punching her hoof in the air

Tails was also giving a peace sign while Fluttershy was just smiling with a blush at the audience

Finally Sonic gave his classic Thumbs up with Rainbow and Scootaloo crossing both front hoofs together as they gave confident looks and smiles at the audience

 **(Instrumental)**

Sonic and Rainbow were looking over the horizon, but were with their friends.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Peace torn.

(Overworld- Super Mario 3d land)

Tails and Knuckles were in Ponyville helping AJ set up her stand. Tails was holding the apples with a new invention of his that had a scooper as he turned to AJ. "Ok now?" He asked. AJ nodded. Tails then pressed a button on the handle and like that the scooper then extended over and the bottom opened up dumping apples in a carton that kept them from rolling away. Though as they were wrapping up that's when a rainbow blur passed by and spooked Tails as he tossed his apples in the air. That's when Knuckles looked up and was able to catch them. He then sets them in the containers and gives a confident smirk.

"Ah there we go" He said. Though that's when they heard something. "LOOK OUT!" Before they knew it something blasted by causing the apples to fly off the stand. They looked at this for a bit before Knuckles started growling. "OK WHOSE THE WISE GUY?!" He said in his usual angry tone. Though that's when RD who was the one that knocked the apples off and tackled Tails. "TAILS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" She shouted. Tails just looked at her as the rainbow mare had him pinned on the ground and sighed. _Why me?_ He thought. "Ok well do you think you can get off me before you explain what the problem is? Please?" He asked.

Rainbow then acted like her brain had melted as she didn't realize the situation she and Tails were in. She then gave an awkward smile as she backed off Tails. Tails then got up and dusted himself off. "Now what's the problem?" He asked. Rainbow gave a worried look like she lost a bet or something. "Its Sonic. He's... GONE!" She said with worry. The three gave questioning looks and looked at each other.

"What do you mean gone?" AJ asked. RD just got in her face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN?" She asked with sarcasm and panic. AJ just backed away seeing RD was being serious. Tails and Knuckles sighed. "Oh? Is that all? I thought it was an actual emergency" Knuckles said as he then started to pick up the mess RD made. RD then got angry and dashed at him. "GET SERIOUS KNUCKLES SOMETHING COULD'VE HAPPENED TO HIM! WE NEED TO GO FIND HIM." She shouted as she held him down

"No we don't Rainbow." Knuckles said as he then gave an annoyed look. Tails spoke up. "Knuckles is right. Sonic is just fine." RD then turned to him. "How would you know?!" She wasn't taking this well. Tails then sighed. "Cause its Sonic. See when he's bored out of his mind. He'll take off to who knows where. He's not one for staying in one place for so long." RD then looked at him as she could see he was being serious. She then calmed down a bit and then Knuckles got her attention by clearing his throat. "Now can you remove yourself please?" He asked.

RD then gets off him and then turns to them. "Then do you might know where he's at?" The others just shrugged.

In the meantime Sonic was up on a mountain looking along to see a nice valley below. He then turns like he's looking at the camera and then gives a big smirk. He then just rushes off and starts running down the mountain before jumping and then falling into a sorta canyon in the mountain. Though he just looked excited cause he wanted to see what he could find. "YYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he fell straight into the canyon.

Back with RD

"So you don't know?" RD asked. Tails just shrugged. Knuckles had finished fixing RD's mess and spoke. "Look Rainbow relax ok? Sonic will turn up eventually. For now the least you can do is fetch some new apples since you basically blew all the other ones away." He said. RD looks around and then gives a sarcastic laugh. Knuckles though gave a stern look showing he was being serious. RD then spoke. "Right. Be right back." And like that she dashed off.

(Honeyhive Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy)

RD had gathered up a few baskets with apples in them and had a struggle flying them back. Though as she flew back she couldn't help but wonder about Sonic and what he's doing. Though her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone shout. "RAINBOW DASH!" Rainbow got so startled she almost dropped the apples. She turned to where the voice was and saw Pinkie down below. "COME HERE I GOT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING AWESOME!" Pinkie called out again. RD though looked at the basket of apples and then had a thought _Hmm... I really should deliver these apples first... but... then again... Something that is awesome... is so rare nowadays... Meh. Apples can wait._

She then flew down to Pinkie and placed the apples down. "So what's this awesome thing you wanted to show me." She asked. Pinkie then smiled wide as she grabbed RD's hoof. "COMEONCOMEON!" She shouted

(E.G.G.M.A.N theme- SA2)

Aboard the ship Eggman was in hard thought as he growled. _That blue brat again... urgh how humiliating. Not only was I beaten by him and his friends again, but... I lost to... ponies... stinking small ponies... UNBELIVEABLE!_ He thought as he slammed his hands on his control pad. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" He shouted. That's when a door open and a yellow bot and a red bot came in. "Doctor. I have-" Eggman then turned to them and shouted. "WHAT IS IT YOU IMBECILE! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW!" He shouted. He then grabs the closest thing and throws it at the red bot. The red bot ducked, but the yellow bot just took it in the face. "Ow... what was that for?" He asked. The red bot then spoke. "W...W...Well we were able to gather information more info on this world like you asked us to and we found out the names of those... ponies from before." Eggman then turns to the bot and grunts.

"Very well orbot. Show me what you've gathered." He said as he calmed down a little. Orbot then activated a screen which pulled up what looked like profile pics. Each one containing info on the Mane Six. "So from what I have gathered sir. There names are Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkamena Diane Pieor Pinkie Pie for short." He said. Eggman grumbled. _Even there names make me wish to puke._ He thought to himself. Orbot continued. "From what I have gathered these six actually are connected to the mystic gems you acquired last time. The gems are known as the Elements of Harmony." He said. Eggman then gave a curious look and lifted his head up. He then crossed his hands together and spoke. "Interesting. Please Orbot. Continue." He said. Orbot then switched the screen to an image of the elements.

"Well these elements relay on the power of friendship from what we gathered. However they only work if all six are together." The bot says. Eggman then smiled. "So take one from the six and all of them are thrown off. Alright then. I think its about time I paid them a visit. Where is it they live Orbot?" Eggman asked. Orbot then pressed a button and an image of Ponyville pulled up. "A place called Ponyville sir." Eggmans smile grew with a wicked twisted thought. "Cubot!" He shouted. The yellow robot yelped and ran into a wall. Eggman then slapped his face in annoyance. Cubot then got back up and looked at his master. "Yes sir?" He asked. Eggman then spoke. "My cards if you please." He said.

Cubot then gave a salute and then ran for out of the room for a sec. He then came back with a deck of cards containing some of Eggmans machines. "Hmmm... Lets see here..." He looked carefully and then smirked. "Perfect!" He then gave the cards back to Orbot and then pressed a button and activated a machine. "Alright Missile Arm. You'll tear that town apart if you have to, but find me those Elements of Harmony" He said.

(Thats the way I like it *Metal Harbor*- Sonic Adventure 2)

After waiting for a bit Knuckles grew impatient. "Where is that girl? She better get here in the next ten minutes cause if I have to go and get the apples myself. So help me!" He said in a annoyed and threatening manner. Tails then sighed. "Try to keep a cool head. She's like Sonic. She may have got distracted or something." Tails said. That's when they heard something flying to them and saw RD. She placed the basket down but was heavily breathing. "*pants* Sorry... *pants* I was busy with something." She said. AJ and Knuckles gave doubtful looks. "Really? Doing what exactly?" Knuckles asked. Rainbow then just wigged a bit and thought back to when Pinkie was showing her new recipes that Amy made for there bakery. They were so good she literally lost track of time while digging into them. She then placed a hoof behind her head and gave a sweat drop. "Um... Doing... things... That's all." She said

AJ of course knew it was a big fat lie. Considering she was like a lie detector. Knuckles didn't believe it either and Tails just sighed. "What thing would that be is what their asking Rainbow." He said. Rainbow was about to come up with an excuse when there was a crash sound coming from the center plaza of Ponyville. They then spy a robot with hands that were in the shape of missiles ramming into buildings. AJ was a little stunned. "What in the hay is that thing?" He asked. Tails growled a little.

"Its one of Eggmans machines." He claimed. That's when the robot turned to look at the four and launched one of its arms at them. "LOOK OUT!" Knuckles shouted as they jumped out of the way of the attack. RD then growled as she tried to ram at it doing what looked like a flying side kick, but the robot retracked his arm quick and launched it back at her. Rainbow took it head on and crashed into a building. The three saw this and Tails ran to check on RD. Knuckles and AJ then put their fists up and were ready to fight when all the sudden egg pawns came and started to surround them. That's when they heard a shout.

(No Way Through- Sonic and the Secret Rings)

"HEY NEED A HAND?" All of the sudden a couple of pawns were blown away. Knuckles and AJ turned around to see Silver flying down. "You two just can never be left alone can ya?" He asked. Knuckles just grunted. "We would've been just fine on our own." Though that's when he looked at Silver with a smirk. "But thanks for showing up all the same." He said. Silver nodded, but that's when the Missile arm came in and rammed his arm at Silver. Silver used his telecines like a shield to block the arm. In the mean time Knuckles and AJ were smashing bots left and right. While that was happening Tails found RD.

While that was happening Tails found RD lying on the ground with the stars circling around her head and on her face she wore a goofy grin. Tails then sat next to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"DASH!" He shouted. Dash then shook her head hard, and grabbed it with her hoof. She then looked at Tails, with her face formed this "I am hurt" look, "Ouch!" She groaned in pain, "Tails? What happened?" Tails gave a smile but it has a bit of sarcasm in it. "Hehehe… You got your face punched… and well the punch had a lot of strength to it." He said.

Rainbow's eyes then went narrowed, "That's not funny, Tails." She mumbled, "What if your head got this punch instead of mine… *Sigh*... whatever…", She then stood up on her fourth, and spread her wings, "Time to get back to action!" However right as she said that that's when a beam came right at them. They dodged out of the way and looked to see it was a egg pawn holding was looked like a small pistol. RD just smirked. "Really? That the best that fatso can send?" She said. That's when 10 more came and pointed their guns at the two and Tails gave a look of annoyance. "You just had to ask didn't ya?"

RD then gave a smile with a sweatdrop before laser fire started being shot at them. They ducked out of the way. "Man where's Sonic when you need him?"

Meanwhile

(Windy Hill Zone- Sonic Lost World)

Sonic was running alongside the canyon walls. He looked around enjoying the view he was getting. He then ran up and jumped out of the canyon and jumped out. "Phew, What a great workout! I needed that." Though he then felt the ground tumble and then he turns to see smoke. He gives it a thought and smirks. "Guess Eggman decided waiting around is enough. Alright then." He then gets in a running stance and like that blasts off. As he rushes he only has one thought. I better pick up the pace if I want a part of the action

Back in Ponyville

(Attack- Super Smash bros *Brawl or Wii u*)

The small group wasn't exactly having the best of luck as they got surrounded. Knuckles had knocked two back but as they went down four more took their place. AJ then spoke. "Ok partner I'm thinking we need some help with this." She suggested. Missile arm was standing on a rooftop when Eggman came floating down while in his egg mobile. "Ah perfect. NOW FINISH THEM!" He shouted.

"Hold it creep!" Eggman turned to look around to see who it was when all the sudden a beam came and left an opening in the egg pawn circle allowing Sonia and Twilight to come through. Sonia then uses her twister move to send three egg pawns flying. Twilight then landed by AJ and RD. "Hey how did you know we were here?" RD asked.

Twilight just grunted as she used her shield to block a laser shot. "Well I noticed some smoke coming from here and had a feeling something was up." She said. RD smirked. "Yeah you are one to point out when something's gone bad huh?" She asked rhetorically. Twilight just gave a confident smile thinking that was a compliment. Sonia then called out. "HEY UM IF YOU GIRLS AREN'T BUSY I COULD USE A HAND!" Twilight and RD turned to see Sonia trying to push some of the pawns back. Knuckles then jumped in the air.

 **"HAMMER KNUCKLE"** As he called he smashed right onto the robots giving Sonia an opportunity to back away. As she did she started to go into her twister and knock back egg pawns which fell and blew to bits and pieces. Eggman watched this and smirked. "Good while they are distracted. NOW MISSILE ARM CRUSH THEM WHILE THEY AREN'T LOOKING" He shouted. Just like that Missile arm then locked on to RD and was about to fire when out of nowhere a blur came by and knocked him of balance. The blur then started circling around the egg pawns and then jumped

(Sonic Appears- Sonic 06)

"Man I leave for a second and this is what happened. Maybe you should consider getting a security system." A voice said. All attention was diverted from the battle to a figure standing on a rooftop. That figure was no other than Sonic who gave a smirk. "Yo egghead… You started the party without inviting me? That's just cold." He said

(Highway Showdown- Super Mario World 3D)

Eggman then gave a evil smile. "Oh believe me the party's just getting started you spineless hedgehog. ALL EGG PAWNS FOCUS YOUR FIRE ON THE BLUE RAT!" Eggman shouted. The egg pawns with blasters and missile arm targeted Sonic and started firing. RD then gave a worried look. "SONIC! LOOK OUT!" She shouted. Though Sonic looked anything but worried and sighed. "Man does he ever learn?" He said to himself. The blasts then collided with the rooftop and an explosion occurred. Eggman smirked thinking he got Sonic, but unfortunately for him

"Sigh do you ever learn eggface?" Sonic said. He then blew by and started homing attack the pawns with blasters left and right. He then landed and looked straight at eggman. "That the best you can throw?" He then just stuck his tongue out and lowered the bottom half of his eye lid teasing eggman as he usually does. Eggman then growled. "Why you little… MISSILE ARM! DESTROY HIM!" He screamed. Missile arm then locked on Sonic and started firing its arms. Sonic then jumped up dodging the arms while the others who were staring at Sonic's little act a few seconds ago dealt with the rest of the egg pawns that were in the way. As Sonic dodged he just smirked. "Come on! That all you got?" He asked. However Arm Missile chest had opened up to show a rocket launcher. Eggman then shouted as he throws his hand out. "FIRE!" He shouted. Missile Arm then fires its rockets. Sonic turned just in time to see the rockets but not before they hit the ground and sent him sprawling into the air.

"NOW MISSILE ARM! NOW BEFORE HE CAN RECOVER!" Missile Arm then locked on to Sonic and fired its arm straight at him. Sonic notices and tries to get up straight however that proved to be a lot more difficult then he thought. Things looked bad but right as the arm was about to hit his mark Sonic was gone in a flash. This stumped Eggman. "What the- Where did he?" He looks up to see Sonic... flying. Sonic looked down to see he was in the air and spoke. "Hey thanks Tails. I owe ya." Though as he looks up he doesn't see Tails but rather Rainbow. "Tails? Um do I look like a fox to you?" She asked with a smirk. Sonic was surprised but smirked. "Heh first time I've been helped by a Pegasus." He said as he gives a thumbs up to Rainbow. "Thanks for the save, but I seriously need to get back to pounding robot scum." Rainbow then gave a cocky grin.

"Then allow me to help." She said. Sonic smirked as he held on to her hoofs. Rainbow then turned and started diving at Missile arm. Eggman then pointed forward. "BLAST THAT WINGED HORSE OUTTA THE SKY NOW!" He screamed. Missile Arm attempted to fire its arms at Rainbow. Sonic smirked. "Hey Skittles!" Rainbow looked down to see Sonic smile. "Follow my lead" He then lets go as he jumps down and lands on the arm and lets Missile Arm pull Sonic towards itself. It then looked at Sonic to which Sonic responded by shaking his pointing finger. The robot then raised its arm and tried to smack him off but Sonic leaped out of the way as the robot smacked his own arm off. Rainbow then landed on the robots head and looked down till it was face to face with it. She then stuck her own tongue out and shook her face left and right making annoying noises to provoke it. It proved effective as the robot smacked down on its head while Rainbow got away scratch free.

The two then looked at each other as Sonic took her hoofs and the two started to spin in a spindash form. **"TWIN BARREL SPINDASH ATTACK!"** At the shout of the move the duo slammed down through Missile Arm and leaped out of the way as it imploded. Eggman moved his Egg mobile away and growled. "THIS IS FAR FROM OVER HEDGEHGOG!" He then turned away and started flying back to his ship "I'LL BE BACK!"

(Mission Clear- Sonic 06)

Like that the fight was over and the elements were the victors Sonic just spun around and then landed on his feet giving a thumbs up like a victory pose. RD didn't know why he was doing that but just landed and gave a pose like she was ready to run. Twilight saw this and was about to question before Sonia stopped her. "Don't ask just go with it alright?" she whispered

(Music ends)

After they finished their little celebration moment the speed duo joined the rest of the others. "Ha that was too easy." RD bragged. "If its always easy with you guys then we got nothing to worry bout." Though Tails had his hand on his chin thinking. "No RD this was just a warm up." He said. AJ then turned to him. "What do you mean by that Tails?" She asked. Sonia spoke. "Well Eggman is pretty persistent. He'll be back for more. With a lot more tougher and dangerous robots than you ever thought possible."

Sonic smirked. "Yeah but we'll be able to face them. We've handled lot worse than this in the past. So lets send that Egghead packing". The others nodded while in the distance someone in a red robe looked on and smiled. "I'm glad there getting used to working together... but one must wonder... what other challenges await them"

* * *

 **One Star- Yousuke Itou English sub)**

 **Instrumental**

Its a night sky. Sonic is sitting holding his hands behind his head staring at the night sky looking off from station square. While Rainbow was staring from a cloud she was sitting on.

 **Even if we laughed and joked around together. Something is different, something is lacking**

There was a split screen as the two looked at the sky in thought about their lives. After a bit they then close their eyes.

 **Blow away the wavering, swaying confusion**

As they closed their eyes they then thought about all their friends as each one flew through their minds. They then opened their eyes and jumped and just like that they landed in the same place and ran

 **Even if what I want is the farthest away, I'll grab it**

As they ran and flew neck and neck one by one their friends caught up until they were all a big group as they ran

 **Someday that world will be mine!**

Each of the elements the appeared as they ran with the marks glowing something fierce and attached to the respected bearer. They then spy Aleena, Celestia, Luna, and Galaxy.

 **The future won't stop anymore, tomorrow will shine for me too.**

They then stop and look at the sky to see a sunrise as it hit them. Sonic then smirks

 **No matter when, there is always one shining star.**

Sonic and Rainbow then turned and Sonic crossed his arms holding his index finger out while Rainbow crossed her hoofs and the song ends with the title appearing below them.

* * *

 **NSH: Finally done. HURRAY! In all seriousness I'm really sorry this took so long guys. Schoolwork has been piling on me and I have been a little lazy with coming back to this as well as TKD training. The good news is that the school year is almost over**

 **Pinkie: THATMEANSYOU'LLBEABLETOWRITEMORECHAPTERSRIGHT?**

 **NSH: *Covers ears* Yes Pinkie. Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to R.F.F for more of this. Be sure to check out my other stories. So until next time this is NSHF Signing off. BYE EVERYONE!**


	12. Updates on story

**Hey everyone NSH here. listen guys I've been doing thinking about things for this story. Truth is I have lost interest in it a bit. However I don't plan on gving up on it. However I am putting this aside still until I can work up the nerve to work on it again. As well to a recent review by Tigger20033. Yes I know Starswirl and his group did plant the tree however that season will have little to no influence on my story. So therefore it will ignore season 7. Sorry to those who were hoping I would include that but I can't change what has been written. So thank you Tigger for bringing it to my attention (even though I have already known this) but this story follows in no coniltion to season 7 and will not in any sort**

 **Anyways though hope you guys will understand and I hope to find the inspiration to write on this story. Hope you'll take a look at some of my other work at least as well while I try to get my inspiration back. Thanks for being supportive even though I haven't posted on this story in a while. See y'all next time till then, stay cool, stay awesome.**


End file.
